EQUESTRIA GIRLS SIEMPRE AMIGAS
by MrBrony25
Summary: Bueno otra historia de equestria girls solo que esta sera una diferente donde ocurrira de todopelas por tener novio lios y mucha risa por monton
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA LA CUAL NO SE RELACIONA CON LAS DEMAS ESTA FUE UNA INVENCION MIA QUE ME INVENTE.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y YA SABEN DENME SUS OPINIONES**

**COMENCESMOS**

Capitulo 1 un amor de sorpresa

Era un día tranquilo en Canterlot High ya era hora del almuerzo y nuestras 6 amigas estaban reunidas pero en esta ocasión se acerca el baile de otoño.

Y bien chicas ya decidieron con quien irán al baile pregunto Rarity mientras se limaba las uñas.

Yo iré con mi hermanita y mi hermano ya sabes en familia mejor dijo Applejack.

Bueno yo iba a ir pero no tengo pareja pero igual será divertido dijo Fluttershy con su tímida voz.

Yo iré y me divertiré bailando, comiendo pastelillos y jugando con todos- dijo Pinkie- eso me recuerda tuve un seño donde yo era un pony y tenía una marca llamada cuite Mark y me la gane pro ser una gran fiestera.

Yo no iré no me gustan este tipo de cosas dijo Rainbow.

Yo no sé tal vez vaya sola pero sería muy entretenido dijo Twilight.

O vamos Rainbow se que iras si estuviera Sorain no Dijo Rarity con una mirada maliciosa.

No sé de qué hablas Rarity- dijo Rainbow- dándole la espalda ya que se había sonrojado pero ella sabía que solo iría si Applejack la invitaba.

En eso sonó la campana y todas fueron a recibir su respectivos cursos, Twilight tenía clase de historia con Rarity y Fluttershy, mientras ponían atención alguien le lanzaba bolitas de papel a nuestra chica de pelo morado y de pelo rosa unos cuantos asientos atrás este alguien era Trixie.

Twilight no crees que Trixie nos molesta mucho yo que tu le pondría un alto a esto dijo Rarity.

Descuida solo hay que soportarla unos cuantos mese más antes de que termine el año escolar dijo Twilight

En eso sonó la campana y todos ya estaban saliendo de la escuela, Twilight fue directo a su casillero solo para encontrase con una nota metida dentro del mismo.

-Qué raro que es esto -dijo Twilight sorprendida- le leeré

"Twilight Sparkle si quieres saber quién te dejo esta nota buscarme en el gimnasio de la escuela luego de las actividades también te diré lo que siento por ti"

Atentamente tu admirador secreto

Twilight corrió hasta que llego al gimnasio pero no había nadie estaba completamente vacío.

-Hay alguien hola- dijo Twilight- si no pues ya me iva- pero en ese momento la puerta se cerró bruscamente dejándola atrapada y asustada.

-Hola Twilight como estas-dijo una voz femenina conocida para ella, al darse la vuelta era nadie más ni menos que Trixie.

-Trixie tu escribiste la nota-dijo Twilight un tanto confusa.

-Si yo lo hice-dijo Trixie con una voz calmada raro en ella.

-Trixie que quieres-dijo Twilight un tanto sonrojada por alguna razón que ni ella entendía.

-Twilight nunca te conté porque siempre molestaba a tus amigas y no a ti-dijo Trixie

-De hecho eso me molesta pero si vienes a pedir disculpas será mejor que vayas con ellas-

-no es Por eso que te traje aquí es por otra cosa-

-y eso sería-

-Twilight yo te amo-

En ese momento Twilight quedo en shock y sin poder creerlo, casi se desmayaba de lo sonrojada que se puso.

-Trixie bueno no se que decir…-dijo Twilight antes de ser interrumpida por Trixie quien la abrazo

-solo dilo Twilight no me amas lo sé esto fue una tontería-dijo Trixie mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su cara

Twilight sintió en ese momento como su corazón latía y llegaba ese sentimiento de amor, así que sin mediar palabras tomo con una mano de la barbilla a Trixie y le dio un beso simple y tierno sin prisa alguna.

-eso responde tu pregunta-dijo Twilight

-Twilight quiere decir que-

-si Trixie yo también sentía algo por ti, pero me negué a creerlo hasta que me trajiste aquí y me lo dijiste-

-entonces quiere ser mi novia-pregunto-Trixie

-si Trixie seremos felices-dijo Twilight-ahora vamos al baile juntas-

-pensé que no me lo pedirías-dijo Trixie

**CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

Mientras en casa de Rainbow Dash nuestra buena amiga atleta estaba debatiéndose de si elegir a Soarin su ídolo o Applejack su mejor amiga en eso entro Symphony su hermana.

-hola hermanita que te pasa-dijo Symphony

-nada estoy bien-dijo Dash

-se que te pasa algo ya dilo-

-ok pero si lo dice solo negare-dijo Dash-no sé si invito a Soarin o Applejack al baile estoy muy confusa-

-y eso sería por-

-Porque Applejack ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo últimamente, me abraza y son abrazos muy cariñosos, beso en la mejilla muy largos y a veces cuando le preguntó porque tanto abrazo o beso, ella evade el tema-dijo Dash

-ahí hermanita creo que Applejack si siente algo por ti, pero no crees que deberías hablarlo con ella sin que te evada claro-

-y como lo hago-

-ya pensaras en algo y si quieres invita al baile no creo que diga no-

-estas segura-

-tan segura como que eres la numero en todo-

-gracias hermana-

Así Rainbow se fue a dormir, pero se quedo pensativa en su plan para lograr que Applejack se fije en ella y se le vino una idea la cual usaría para mañana anquen no le gustar realmente.

**BUENO HASTA QUE TERMINA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MEJOR Y YA VERÁN A LOS PERSONAJES QUE SE ME OCURRIERON PARA LA HISTORIA.**

**Y SI ESTA REEDITADO POR LO DEL PLAGIO QUE ME DIJERON ASÍ QUE DESDE ESTE HASTA PROBABLEMENTE EL 7 CAMBIE MUCHO PERO SIEMPRE LAS MISMA PAREJAS.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA DISFRÚTENLA UN AVISO ESTE FIC LO CENTRARE EN MI PAREJA FAVORITA, QUE ES TWILIGHT y TRIXIE Y SI ESTA REEDITADO POR CIERTO PLAGIO, ASÍ QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE LA NUEVA VERSIÓN QUE ESPERO SEA MÁS COOL.**

Comencemos entonces

Capitulo 2 planeando el baile

Ya era jueves y el gimnasio ya estaba siendo decorado para el baile mientras nuestras 6 amigas se reunían, a la hora de la comida para hablar siempre de lo que bien que la pasarían en el baile de mañana.

-Y bien chicas que tal ya consiguieron pareja-pregunto Rarity mientras se delineaba sus pestañas.

-Yo si iré con Trixie-dijo Twilight sin miedo y reconocido su lesbianismo.

-Qué bien por ti-dijo Rarity-que ahí de ti Applejack-

Bueno pensaba ir sola pero acompañare a mis hermanos ninguno tiene pareja al final-dijo AJ.

-Pues yo iba a ir pero ya no se voy a ir nadie me ha invitado dijo Fluttershy con su voz tímida y suave.

Pues porque no vas con mi hermano estoy seguro que la pasarían bien es mas lo llamare oye Bic Mach ven dijo Applejack.

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach fue a la mesa donde estaban su hermana y amigas

-oye me harías el favor de ir con Fluttershy al baile-pregunto Aj a lo que su hermano –Si claro-dijo Bic Mach.

-Enserio-dijo Fluttershy.

-Si me gustaría ir contigo-

-Gracias-dijo Fluttershy.

-Bueno nos vemos adiós-dijo Bic Mach retirándose.

-A AJ-dijo Rainbow

-si Dashie-

-no te agradaría que yo te acompañe-dijo Rainbow sonrojada levemente

En eso Aj se sonrojo aunque oculto su sonrojo muy disimuladamente-claro me agradaría enserio-

-enserio-dijo Dash-claro como amigas-

-si como amigas-dijo Aj

Luego sonó la campana y todas fueron a sus clases respectivamente Twilight se junto con Trixie y se la pasaban toda la clase dándose miradas fogosas en vez de poner casi atención, excepto en matemáticas o historia dónde Twilight poni atención a la clase y Trixie solo se limitaba a verla.

Al final terminaron la clases y todas las chicas salieron de compras ya que Rarity les dijo que fueran a Mall todas, se juntaron incluso Trixie quien ya se avía hecho querer por todas excepto por Rainbow.

-Miren que tal este vestido es rosa y lindo y rosa- grito Pinkie tomando Tres vestidos rosas y entrando al probador cambiándose a los 3 minutos cada vestido.

-Que tal este es muy lindo-dijo Fluttershy tomando un vestido verde.

-Ahí no puede ser este es perfecto-dijo Rarity tomando otro vestido ya había tomado como 10 de ellos.

-Que tal este para ti mi amor- dijo Trixie pasándole a Twilight un vestido de color fusia con franjas moradas y un escote un tanto pronunciado-se vería increíble en ti-

-No se ha creo que mejor busco una blusa y falda nada más no quiero llamar mucho la atención- dijo Twilight rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Vamos póntelo yo igual me pondré uno mira hasta ya lo encontré-dijo Trixie mostrándole un vestido igual al otro pero de color Celeste.

-Está bien lo que sea por ti-dijo Twilight accediendo al final.

Luego todas fueron a sus respectivos hogares en este caso Trixie acompaño a Twilight a su casa ya que sus padres no estaban vivía por unos días sola.

Twilight entro primero a la casa seguida de Trixie.

-Así que estamos solas en tu casa-dijo Trixie

-No mi hermano Spike también esta aquí pero, durmiendo hasta mañana regresa a clases luego de ausentarse por un buen tiempo-dijo Twilight.

-A ya veo y dónde está tu cuarto-pregunto Trixie

-En la planta baja, quieres algo de café voy a prepara algo- dijo Twilight

-Si gracias-

Twilight se retiro a la cocina a prepara el café mientras Trixie esperaba en la sala pero pro su mente corría una idea pervertida y actuó rápidamente.

Twilight ya había terminado de prepara el café pero en ese momento alguien la abrazo por atrás y comenzó a besar su cuello, al voltear la mira vio que era Trixie.

-Trixie que haces-dijo Twilight quien se sonrojaba a nivel tomate.

-O vamos Twilight no me digas que no te gustaría hacerlo-

-Bueno es que no estoy segura-

-Vamos será divertido- luego de decir esto comenzó a meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de Twilight y comenzó a masajear uno de su pechos, mientras la besaba en el cuello lo cual provoco que Twilight gimiera y dijera levemente el nombre de su amada lo cual provoco que aumentara un poco la intensidad.

Luego Trixie volteo a su amada y comenzó a quitarle la blusa dejándola solo con el sostén y Trixie continuo con los besos tanto en el cuello como en los labios de Twilight.

-Trixie no sigas sino voy a…-dijo Twilight pero Trixie la hizo callar con un beso muy apasionado el cual Twilight correspondió, sus lenguas danzaban al compas de sus corazones luego se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas.

-Twilight quieres que siga solo dime no hare algo que no te guste-dijo Trixie.

-Trixie sabes que olvídalo sigamos -dijo Twilight- ahora es mi turno- luego de decir eso Twilight fue quien ahora hacia gemir a Trixie besando su cuello y quitándole la blusa bruscamente y dejándola solo con sostén mientras masajeaba sus senos.

-Twilight mejor vamos a tu cuarto esto se pone un poco incomodo-dijo Trixie

-Está bien amor-dijo Twilight

Las dos chicas entraron al cuarto de Twilight y sin dudarlo Trixie tiro a Twilight encima de su cama y le desabrocho el sostén y le quito su falda dejándola solo con su bikini de color morado.

-Ahora sigo yo dijo Trixie- comenzó besando y masajeando los senos de Twilight quien gemía más fuerte, pero tenía que evitarlo ya que podría despertar a su hermano pero por suerte Spike estaba profundamente dormido.

-Ahora si te hare mía Sparkle-dijo Trixie acto seguido Trixie le quito su ropa interior y vio la preciada joya de su amada la cual ya estaba mojada.

-Espera Trixie por favor-dijo Twilight suplicando

-Aun eres virgen-pregunto Trixie

-Si-dijo Twilight

-Entonces esto te gustara-dijo Trixie acto seguido Trixie comenzó a lamer las paredes vaginales de Twilight quien gritaba y arcaba la espalda sufría de un placer inimaginable, pero Trixie esperaba que le diera permiso de meter su lengua.

-Trixie ya puedes meterla-dijo Twilight

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-

Trixie comenzó a meter su legua y sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Twilight lo cual provoco más placer, Twilight estaba totalmente enloquecida no podía créelo en ese momento cambiaron los papeles de Twilight se coloco enzima de Trixie.

-Twilight que haces-

-Ya no aguanto más estoy desesperada-dijo Twilight

Ya sin contener su lujuria le quito el sostén y toda la ropa a Trixie y comenzó a besara y acariciar los senos de Trixie, mientras que con una mando masajeaba la vagina de Trixie quien ahora era la que gritaba con pasión sin contenerse sus gritos era grandioso ese momento para las dos chicas.

-Trixie ya no aguanto quiero que sigas-dijo Twilight

-Si pero quiero que tu también me lo hagas-dijo Trixie

-Está bien-

Así cada una quedo enfrente de la intimidad de la otra lamiéndolo, introduciendo sus lenguas y sus dedos para estimularlo y continuaron así hasta que sentía que ya se acercaba el orgasmo

-Sparkle me vengo-dijo Trixie

-Igual yo-dijo Twilight

Y las dos chicas dejaron salir sus fluidos en la cara de cada una luego se dieron un beso dejando sentir su lengua dentro de cada una.

-Lista para el round final Sparkle-dijo Trixie pícaramente.

-Si Trixie-dijo Twilight muy animada aun

Así las dos chicas rozaron sus intimidades la una de la otra **(N/A En el sexo se llamara tijera a esta poción yo la investigue así que no me molesten), **lento al principio pero después comenzaron a acelerarlo hasta Trixie empujaba la suya contra la de Twilight y ella repetía lo mismo hasta que ya sentían que llegarían al clímax.

-Sparkle me vengo-

-Yo también hagámoslo juntas Trixie-

Y así las dos chicas soltaron sus fluidos en la cama de Twilight y se dieron un último beso y abrazo antes de caer rendidas por tanto esfuerzo.

-Eso fue increíble Twilight-dijo Trixie con voz cansada.

-Gracias Trixie-dijo Twilight-Mejor nos cambiamos y dormimos-

-De acuerdo-dijo Trixie

Luego de cambiar las sabanas y ponerse sus pijamas las dos chicas dormían juntas una abrazando a ala otra

-Te amo-dijo Trixie

-Y yo a ti-dijo Twilight

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE RAINBOW**

-Hermanita como te fue-pregunto Symphony

-Pues me dijo que si y Rarity me compro un vestido para la fiesta-dijo Rainbow

-y que harás mañana-

-eso no lo sé aun estoy algo confundida-

-porque no vas mañana con un vestido y así puedes logra algún avance-

-es que odio eso-

-es la única forma créeme funcionara-

-Ok-

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA EL CAPITULO ESTE MUY LARGO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YO MIENTRAS VOY AL DOCTRO PARA EVITAR MI SANGRADO NASAL NIVEL DIOS**

**CUIDENSE DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENO OTRO CAPITULO MÁS DE SIEMRPE AMIGAS ESTE CAPITULO SERA UN POCO MÁS TRANQUILO AUNQUE TENDRA LEMON ESO SI TAMBIÉN ALGO QUE LES HAGA VOMITAR ARCOÍRIS ASÍ QUE DESFRÚTENLO.**

**COMAN ALGUNAS PALOMITAS COMPREN UNA BEBIDA, LIMONADA O AGUA DEL CHORRO Y A DISFRUTAR SE AH DICHO**

**TAMBIEN HARA APRACION EL OC DE UNO DE MIS SEGUIDORES**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 3 Nueva pareja y decisiones reescrito

Ya era viernes pero no cualquiera era el viernes del BAILE DE OTOÑO y como ya era de esperar nuestras amigas ya se preparaban para ir pero antes primero la escuela.

En casa de Twilight nuestra bella chica dormía junto a su novia pero alguien fue a despertarla antes de que llegaran tarde a la escuela.

-Twilight despierta Twilight, Twilight-dijo Spike empujándola en su cama.

-Buenos días Spike- dijo Twilight restregándose los ojos para despertar-como dormiste-

-Yo bien bueno ya estoy vestido iré hacerles el desayuno a ti y Trixie-dijo Spike señalando a Trixie al lado de Twilight quien aun dormía plácidamente.

-Gracias Spike-dijo Twilight así nuestro amigo Spike se retiro a la cocina mientras Twilight despertaba a su amada.

-Trixie ya despierta-dijo Twilight

Trixie despertó en ese momento y como Twilight estaba algo concentrada en despertarla no sintió cuando ella le dio un abrazo.

-Buenos días como dormiste-pregunto Trixie

-Bien ahora vamos sino llegáremos tarde-dijo Twilight.

-Enseguida- dijo Trixie quien se levanto de un solo-que tal un baño juntas-

-Está bien pero ninguna idea pervertida Trixie-dijo Twilight

-Si muy bien eso lo guardo para otra ocasión-dijo Trixie pícaramente.

Luego de un baño las dos chicas se disponían a desayunar **(N/A no entrare en detalles de lo que hicieron eso lo guardo para otro capítulo más adelante) **al llegar al comedor Spike ya había servido el desayuno pan tostado, con huevo revuelto y una taza de café para cada uno.

Mientras desayunaban Spike comenzó una conversación.

-Y dime Twilight iras al baile-pregunto Spike.

-Si iré Spike con Trixie-dijo Twilight orgullosamente.

-Qué bien enserio-dijo Spike.

-Y tú con quien iras Spike-pregunto la Trixie.

-Yo con Rarity-dijo Spike quién se lo imaginaba en ese momento.

Luego de terminar la charla ya todos Iván de camino a la escuela Spike al frente y las dos chicas atrás conversando.

-Y que paso porque no vino a la escuela por 6 mese-pregunto Trixie a su novia

-Es que estuvo en un programa de reducción de peso por eso falto, pero veo que salió bien al final se mira mejor que antes-dijo Twilight muy feliz de estar con su hermanito otra vez.

-Wow pues la verdad sí creo que sí tendría oportunidad con Rarity-dijo Trixie

-eso espero ha esta esperando esa oportunidad pero creo que lo lograra-dijo Twilight.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela estaban Pinkie, Fluttershy y Rarity platicando luego de unos minutos Applejack.

Pas un rato y llegaron a la entrada de la escuela dónde estaban Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Soarin y Rarity

-Oigan miren ahí bien Twilight, Trixie y Spike o miren Spike volvió- grito Pinkie y corrió a abrazar a su viejo amigo, luego Fluttershy, también Aj la única que se quedo estática e impactada era Rarity.

-Ese Spike pero cuando se volvió tan delgado la ultima vez estaba un poco pasado de peso -dijo Rarity "Pero se ve tan lindo y sabe como estar bien vestido" pensó la modista-esperen que estoy pensado si yo lo detestaba pero ahora se ve tan guapo tan…-no pudo terminar ya que se arrodillo y comenzó a tomar su cabeza con ambas manos como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza-ya pensamientos déjenme tranquila.

-Pero no soy ningún pensamiento dijo una voz conocida para la modista-cuando voltio la mira hacia arriba vio a Spike quién le extendía su mano para levantarse, Rarity se levanto y le dio un fuerte abrazo y la cabeza de Spike quedo frente a los pechos de Rarity.

-OH SPIKE QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE-grito Rarity mientras loa abrazaba más fuerte

"Que suaves son tenía razón" pensó Spike refiriéndose a los pechos de Rarity- vamos di algo pero sigue disfrutando-dijo Spike en voz baja e inaudible.

-Enserio me extrañaste-pregunto Spike quién fue empujado por Rarity.

-Porque lo preguntas-dijo Rarity cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues cuando te dije que me iría al parecer no te importaba-dijo Spike

En ese momento Rarity le dio la espalda aun de brazos cruzados y dijo- Si lo recuerdo bien pero-se dio la media vuelta-creo que juzgue antes de que te fueras-

Entonces aceptarías ir conmigo al baile-dijo Spike

-si acepto pero con una condición-dijo Rarity

-y esa seria-

-ven a mi casa en la tarde y te lo diré-dijo Rarity

-ok adiós- en eso Spike se retira

Ya era casi hora de entrar pero antes de que entraran AJ estaba nerviosa pues Dash no venia, todas entraron a clases y tampoco estaba ahí, pero antes de que fuera a buscarla Rainbow entro al aula luciendo un vestido color cian con bordes dorados y también tenía el pelo arreglado en coleta.

Todos los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos hasta Soarin y Nick **(N/A hombre pelo negro levantado y en el borde de color rojo, ojos rojos, viste con unos jeans celeste y lleva una camisa negra) **cada uno tuvo en su mente invitarla pero Soarin fue más rápido que el.

-hola Dash-dijo Soarin

-hola Soarin-dijo Dash

-dime te gustaría no se ir conmigo al baile-

-lo siento pero prometí ir con AJ como amigas-

-está bien no haya problema-

Rainbow se sentó al lado de Applejack y par su sorpresa Applejack la contemplaba pero fingía no hacerlo.

Llego la hora del receso y Soarin estaba triste porque Dash la rechazo pero de sorpresa se topo con su amiga Applejack.

-hola Applejack-dijo Soarin

-hola compañero que se te ofrece-dijo Aj

-quería ver si aceptabas ir conmigo al baile Dashie me rechazo-

-a que mal pero sabes aceptare ir contigo le diré a Dashie que no puedo-

-gracias AJ-

Así AJ fue donde estaba su amiga Rainbow

-hola AJ-

-hola Dashie tengo que decirte algo-

-que es-

-que Soarin me invito al baile, y temo que tendré que dejarte espero no te molestes aunque me agradaría ir con los dos si no te molesta-

-claro porque no-"ahora tengo que soportar a ese tonto" pensó Dash

-oye Dash-dijo Nick

-que quieres Nick-

-púes estas de suerte no tengo pareja y te venia a invitar si quieres-

Dash pensó por un momento y esta sería una forma de que Applejack le preste atención, pero declino rápidamente

-lo siento pero ya tengo pareja así que adiós-

-nadie me rechaza ya veras Rainbow-

Las clases ya habían terminaron y las chicas fueron a sus casa, Spike fue rápidamente a casa de Rarity ya que ella le tenía algo importante que decir.

Spike toco la puerta cortésmente y de inmediato le abrió Rarity.

-si viniste-dijo Rarity

-si me dijiste que me dirías algo-dijo Spike

-pasa-

Una vez adentro Spike se sentó en el sillón y Rarity se sentó a su lado y comenzó por hablar.

-Spike recuerdas cuando te dije que no me interesaba si volvías o no-

-si lo recuerdo pero, creí que no te importaba-

-me equivoque si me preocupe de que no volvieras, que te enamoraras de alguien más y yo fuera descartada y abandonada-

-Rarity yo jamás aria eso tú me gustas desde hace mucho y creo que nunca lo dije, porque siempre me evadías o dabas alguna excusa-

-si admito que eso fue lo que me hizo no amarte de verdad, si sentía algo por ti eso es cierto y no quiero ahora que eso termine mal.

-entonces quieres ser mi novia-

-claro que si mi lindo y pequeños Spiki Wikie-dijo Rarity para abrazarlos y luego besarlo de una forma apasionada que dejo a Spike shockeado ya que sintió como Rarity metió su lengua dentro de su boca.

-que pasa no te gusto-dijo Rarity

-si pero no esperaba venir eso-

-y supongo que no veías venir esto-dijo Rarity quitándose su blusa y falda quedando en ropa interior.

-Rarity que haces-

-Que no se nota Spike esto es tu regalo de bienvenida-

Rarity rápidamente le quito a Spike su polera y pantalón dejándolo en bóxer.

-Dime Spike siempre estuviste enamorada de Rarity

-bueno si la verdad que nunca hubo otra chica en mi vida-dijo Spike

-entonces esto será divertido para ti-dijo Rarity quien rápidamente se quito su sostén y sus bragas, mentiras le quitaba a Spike su bóxer quedando los dos desnudos, acto seguido Rarity coloco un condón sobre el pene de Spike.

-como es la primera vez para ti no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo-dijo Rarity quien comenzó a bajar su intimidad dejando entra el miembro erecto de Spike dentro de ella, cuando entro de un solo la modista grito, pero luego cambio su rostro de dolor por uno de placer y comenzó por subir y bajar lentamente.

Spike por su parte solo gruñía ya que su novia lo hacía muy bien, en ese momento Spike movió sus dos manos y acaricio los senos de Rarity sintió su suave textura y recordó lo del abrazo de la mañana.

-Rarity-dijo Spike-sigue-

Pero la modista hacia oídos sordos ya que su intención era ver cuanto resistía su novio y aumento la velocidad considerablemente hasta que ya sentía se acerba su orgasmo y Spike ya sentía que iva a salir.

-Rarity no aguanto ya viene-dijo Spike

-hazlo Spike sácalo déjalo salir ahora-dijo Rarity

Y así los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, Rarity sintió como sus fluidos salían de su intimidad, mientras los de Spike eran contenidos por el Condón, pero la modista no evitaba decir que fue su mejor experiencia.

-estuvo bien no-dijo Rarity

-si fue increíble entonces aceptas ser mi novia-dijo Spike

-si pero dejare en claro varios puntos y eso es que solo me veras, me besaras y tendremos momentos así solo nosotros dos y no veras a nadie más entendido-dijo Rarity

Está bien dijo Spike.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir a arreglar te vera más tarde-dijo Rarity

-si te veo en la escuela-dijo Spike saliendo de casa de Rarity

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CAPITULO YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEREMSO LA PROXIMA**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA SIEMPRE AMIGAS ESTE CAPITULO SE DIVIDIRA EN DOS PARTES ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO.**

**COMENCEMOS **

Capitulo 4 el baile de otoño parte 1 reeditado

Spike ya había salido de la casa de Rarity dirigiéndose a la suya pensando en que mentira le diría a su hermana.

-Que le digo a ya se le diré que fui con un amigo a jugar video juegos si es perfecto-dijo Spike.

Ya había llegado a su casa i abrió la puerta tranquilamente hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¡SPIKE DONDE ESTABAS! Dijo Twilight toda molesta-me preocupaste no sabes que tan angustiada estaba-

-Lo siento Twilight es que estaba con un amigo a jugar video juegos-dijo Spike.

-JAJAJAJA enserio crees que caer en esa farsa dime la verdad-dijo Twilight muy seriamente.

-Está bien fui a casa de Rarity y charlamos un rato para que me aceptara como novio-dijo Spike.

-No es toda la verdad hay más no-

-Está bien también la hice feliz-dijo Spike un tanto nervioso.

-Como que feliz en qué sentido no entiendo bien-

Ok te diré Rarity y yo tuvimos sexo eso es todo-dijo Spike nervioso

Twilight no dijo nada solo se agacho y le dio un abrazo a Spike y dijo-Me alegra que seas honesto hermanito-pero luego cambio a una posición más seria-Estas loco ella es un año mayor que tu Spike.

-O vamos Twilight sabes que para el amor no hay edad además tu novia es mujer y no ando criticándote o si-dijo Spike al darle la razón

-Está bien mejor nos vamos a preparar ya para ir al baile Trixie ya se debió haber cambiado-

-Ok andando-dijo Spike emocionado.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE RARITY**

Rarity ya estaba vestida para el baile traía puesto un hermoso vestido morado con gemas del mismo color y una diadema con diamantes morados,-Que bella estoy dijo Rarity-"Creo que la pasare de lo lindo con Spike es tan amoroso y nuca creí que la tendría tan grande" pensó Rarity-Pero que piensas debes mantener tu postura como dama bien aquí voy dijo la modista y salió directo a la escuela.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CAS DE FLUTTERSHY**

Fluttershy ya estaba vestida con un elegante vestido de colore verde **(N/A igual al que uso en la gal pero en versión humana) **con algunos broches de flores en su cabello y uno de mariposa arriba de su cabeza.

En ese momento suena el timbre de su casa ** (N/A quien toca el timbre actualmente ;)) **fue a abrir la puerta para encontrase con Bic Mach.

Lista para ir dijo Bica Mach ofreciéndole su mano

Si estoy lista dijo Fluttershy quien tomo su mano y salieron directo a la escuela.

**CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**.

Hermanita que tal te fue-dijo Symphony

-bien supongo ahora tendré que ir con ella y Soarin-dijo Rainbow

-vaya tendrás que decir si te quedas con la vaquera o con el cerebro de plumas-dijo su hermanita

-si y dime donde esta mi vestido el que compre junto con las chicas-

-en tu habitación te veo en la fiesta-

Ya en al puerta de la escuela estaban Twilight, Trixie y Spike, las dos chiscas usaban los vestidos que compraron junto con sus amigas con el mismo escote pronunciado y Spike un traje negro con camisa blanca y un corbatín rojo y un sombrero de catrín.

-Quién crees que traiga el mejor vestido-pregunto Trixie

-Yo apuesto por Applejack- dijo Twilight -aunque tú te ves mejor amor-

-Gracias-dijo Trixie quien le dio un tierno beso a su novia

-Yo por Rarity-dijo Spike

Paso un rato y llego Pinkie pie, luego llego flash Sentry, seguido de Fluttershy y Bic mach, luego Rarity quien abrazo a Spike por un buen rato, luego Applejack junto a Soarin

-Oigan alguien ha visto a Rainbow pregunto Soarin

-No sé y Symphony donde esta- pregunto Flash-o miren ahí viene-

-Hola que tal- saludo la hermana de Dash.

Hola- dijeron todos

-oye Symphony donde esta tu hermanita-preguntó Soarin

-por aquí-dijo Dash con un vestido de colores igual a su pelo con un collar con un relámpago en su cuello y con un broche de uvas en el pelo, con forma de coleta.

-te ves wow-dijo Soarin

-te ves bien –Dashie-dijo AJ

-Gracias tu tampoco te vez mal AJ-dijo Dash

Bueno entremos todos no dijo Sorain.

Acto seguido todos fueron adentro de la escuela en dirección al gimnasio, una vez adentro ya se escuchaba la música, y el baile que de seguro sería el mejor de todos y seria una noche inolvidable para nuestras amigas, porque su amistad será puesta a prueba.

Mientras todos entraban desde la entrada se encontraba Nick viendo a Dash con el ceño Fruncido oculto sin que lo vieran.

-Vas a pagar por negar venir conmigo-dijo Nick

**BUENO HASTA QUI STE CPAITULO LO SE CORTO PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA MEJOR Y HABRÁ UN POCO DE LEMON**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL CPAITULO ANTERIRO ESTE SE CENTRAR EN MI OTRA PREJA APPLEJACK Y DASHIE.**

**DISFRUTNELO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Y AQUÍ APARECERA OTRO PERSONAJE YA CONOCIDO.**

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES**

Capitulo 5 el baile de otoño parte2

La fiesta ya había empezado y las chicas ya estaban disfrutan, Twilight y Trixie bailaban alegremente igual que Flash y Symphony, Bic Mach también bailaba con Fluttershy.

Mientras Rarity y Spike también disfrutaban del baile, pero fueron a la barra donde servían tragos Spike fue al baño solo por un momento, al regresar se encontró con Rarity pidiendo una botella de vodka y Spike se sentó junto a ella y la compartió con él.

Pero había alguien quien no disfrutaba mucho el baile era Nick quien miraba con odio a Dash y Applejack quienes bailaban alegremente junto a Soarin

-Ya descansemos estoy cansada-dijo Twilight agotada.

-Pensé que no lo pedirías amor-dijo Trixie.

Así ambas fueron a centrase cerca de donde vendían tragos y encontraron a Spike y Rarity totalmente emborrachados.

-Spike que hiciste-dijo Twilight toda enojada.

-Que, quien, como, que-dijo Spike sin saber ni quien le hablaba.

-Rarity estas bien-pregunto Trixie.

-Que camión yo no tengo ningún camión aquí solo estoy yo-dijo Rarity acostada en la barra de tragos.

-Creo que será mejor esperar a que termine el baile y llevarlos a mí casa-dijo Twilight

-Está bien igual nos divertimos-dijo Trixie-quieres un trago invito-

-Gracias pero no me llevo bien con el alcohol me afecta un poco más rápido-dijo Twilight un tanto avergonzada.

-Está bien te pediré uno sin alcohol -dijo Trixie-Señorita sírvame unos tragos uno con alcohol y el otro sin-

-Enseguida-dijo la chica que servía tragos.

Pasaron unos minutos y les había servido sus bebidas a nuestras dos chica -aquí tienen disfrútenlos-dijo la camarera.

-Gracias-dijeron ambas chicas.

Mientras Bic Mach y Fluttershy seguía bailando tranquilamente hasta que pararon para ir a beber algo.

Bic Mach se acerco a la barra junto con Fluttershy y vio como Twilight y Trixie tomaban un poco, pero estaban todavía sobrias a diferencia de Spike y Rarity que se les paso un poco, la mano pidió un vodka y una cerveza y se sentó con Shy a su lado

-Aquí tienes-dijo Bic mach pasándole su cerveza.

-Gracias-dijo Shy

Mientras Pinkie pie seguí bailando como fiestera loca junto a Sorain quien acepto amablemente, ya que Rainbow y Applejack se fueron al baño hace un rato.

-Quieres un cupcake-dijo Pinkie sacando una bandeja llena de cupcakes de quien sabe dónde.

-Yo si-dijo un chico que salió de la nada y se acerco a la bandeja que tenia Pinkie.

-Hola eres nuevo no te conozco-dijo Pinkie.

-Si me llamo Cheese Sándwich-dijo el chico con pelo afro café que vestía un traje de color amarillo.

-Pinkie te dejo solo iré a buscar algo de beber-dijo Sorain quien se fue dejando solos a la "disque pareja juntos"

-Oye quiere bailar-preguntó Pinkie

-Claro me encantaría-dijo Cheese, acto seguido los dos bailaban como los fiesteros que son sin control y medida.

Mientras Applejack y Rainbow estaban solas en el baño que queda afuera del gimnasio, en los pasillos de la escuela ya adentro las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que lo rompió Applejack.

-entonces te diviertes-preguntó Applejack

-si-dijo Dash

-que te ocurre pareces muy triste-

-quieres saberlo-

-si-

-es porque bueno yo te amo si eso pasa me enamore de ti y quería decírtelo sin sonar como una tonta pero creo que no función-

-Rainbow esa es la verdad-pregunto AJ

-si ahora me debes odiar-

-eso no es cierto sabes porque era muchos abrazo y beso-

-no lo sé-

-porque yo también me enamore de ti, y nunca me negué eso sabía que Soarin te invitaría a ti o a mí pero me alegra de que fuéramos las dos juntas-

-entonces quieres ser mi novia-

-por supuesto tú ahora eres muy importante en mi vida Dashie-

Luego de un rato de silencia cada una acerco su labios y se dieron un tierno beso sellando así su bello amor, luego salieron juntas tomadas de la mano a la fiesta felices, pero para su sorpresa Soarin las esperaba afuera.

-bien chicas dígname porque están tomadas de la mano-preguntó Soarin

-bueno es porque-dijo Dash

-es broma ya sabía que ustedes se querían, yo solo las invite a las dos para que vinieran juntas y así se dijeran lo que sentían-dijo Soarin

-entonces no estas molestó-dijo Aj

-para nada digo ustedes son felices y me alegro por ustedes-dijo Soarin

Así los tres volvieron al gimnasio juntos peor a lo lejos alguien los observo era Nick

-Me las pagaras Applejack te sacare del camino para quedarme con Rainbow-dijo Nick quien se fue directo a su casa muy molesto.

Mientras en la fiesta Flash dejo a Symphony sola mientras iva al baño pero al regresar no la encontró donde estaba fue a preguntarle a Rainbow y AJ pero no sabían, luego donde Shy y Bic tampoco, Twilight y Trixie igual y no se tomo la molestia de repugnar a Spike y Rarity ya que ambos estaban noqueados ya se desesperaba hasta que encontró a Pinkie haciendo la fila de la conga con Cheese atrás de ella.

-Hola Pinkie- dijo Flash

-Hola Flash quieres bailar tendrás que ir hasta atrás- dijo Pinkie quien traía puesto un sombrero mexicano y unas maracas que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-Si atrás de mí- dijo Cheese quien también traía el mismo sombrero y maracas de Pinkie

-No solo quería saber si sabes donde esta Symphony- pregunto flash.

-Si esta en el pasillo- dijo Pinkie yéndose en el trencito de la conga.

Flash salió rápidamente del gimnasio solo para ver como Nick intentaba besar a Symphony.

-Déjame ir-dijo Symphony.

-no si no puedo besar a tu hermana te besare a ti-dijo Nick

Pero antes de lograrlo Nick recibió un golpe justo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo, era flash quien estaba muy enojado.

-Como te atreves a besar a mi pareja- dijo Flash furioso.

-Que importa yo perdí la mía por culpa de Soarin y esto es venganza para mí- así se desencadeno una pela en la que Nick recibió otro puñetazo, seguido de otro y así estaba golpeándolo contra el suelo sin contenerse mientras Symphony miraba la horrible escena.

-Flash detente por favor-dijo Symphony llorando de miedo.

-No ves que quería robarte un beso-dijo Flash todo enfurecido.

-Hazlo por mí-dijo Symphony

Flash dejo de golpear a Nick y se levanto del piso junto con Symphony solo para darle un abrazo en señal de disculpa.

-Vaya que cursi escena hubiera preferido ir al hospital-dijo Nick todo vapuleado pero vivo.

-No digas eso enfrente de mí-grito Symphony y se acerco para darle una patada en la entre pierna a Nick, mientras le daba otro en el rostro dejándolo sumamente noqueado.

-Vaya no creí que eras tan fuerte -dijo flash sorprendido.

-Bueno una chica debe ser fuerte no- dijo Symphony

-Si volvemos al baile- pregunto flash

-Claro- respondió Symphony

La fiesta termino y todos ya salían de la escuela con dirección a sus casas, excepto Pinkie quien se fue junto a Flash, Symphony y Fluttershy a la casa de esta ultima para seguir festejando.

Rainbow y Applejack se fueron a sus respectivos hogares no sin antes darse otro beso tierno para despedirse.

Y por ultimo Twilight junto a Trixie con la ayuda de Bic Mach llevaban a nos dormidos Spike y Rarity a la casa de Twili, por suerte había una carreta en la clase de carpintería que pudieron usara para trasportarlos más fácil.

Una vez llegaron ahí los bajaron y Bic Mach se fue de regreso a su casa junto con la carreta para guardarla y devolverla el lunes a la escuela.

-Bien entremos-dijo Twilight cargando a Spike.

-Si vamos-dijo Trixie quien cargaba a Rarity

Entraron tranquilamente hasta que cerraron una voz desde la cocina las asusto.

-Twilight hermanita-dijo la voz desconocida para Trixie pero que Twilight si conocía.

-Shining eres tu -dijo Twilight-pues si-dijo Shining quien ya era visible ya que Trixie prendió la luz de la cocina.

-Que haces aquí-pregunto Twilight

-Que no puedo visitar a mis hermanitos-dijo Shining-y que le paso a Spike y Rarity-

-Larga historia-dijo Trixie

-Bueno que te trae aquí-dijo Twilight

-Bueno esa es la cuestión vine a cuidarlos durante algunas semanas ya que nuestros padres junto con los de Rarity estarán de vieja- dijo Shining.

-Y qué hay de su hermanita-pregunto Twilight

-Está en la habitación de abajo Cadance la esta arropando para dormir-dijo Shining.

-Hola Twilight no te había visto en mucho tiempo- dijo una voz que reconoció Twilight y al darse vuelta ahí estaba Cadance su amiga y la mejor niñera de todas.

-Hola Cadance no te había visto hace mucho-dijo Twilight abrazándola.

-Yo también te quiero Twilight-dijo Cadance.

-Hola-dijo Trixie saludando a Cadance.

-Tú debes ser Trixie es un placer-dijo Cadance.

-Bueno chicas yo ya me voy a dormir los veré mañana- dijo Shining

-espera nos ayudas a llevar a Rarity y Spike a su cuarto antes dijo Twilight

-claro lo siento se me olvido-

Luego de dejar a Spike y Rarity en su cama Twilight y Trixie fueron al su cuarto se cambiaron y durmieron abrazadas una a la otra.

Cadance durmió en la misma habitación que Sweetie belle para cuidarla y Shining en la otra habitación que era la de sus padres.

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY**

Pinkie junto con Symphony seguían tomando hasta reventar incluso ya estaban fuera de si excepto Fluttershy que se fue a dormir temprano y Flash quedo noqueado por el alcohol.

A la mañana siguiente Flash estaba dormido en el suelo y quedo sorprendido la cas desordena y lo que lo mato de la risa fue ver a Symphony durmiendo en el sofá boca abajo y Pinkie sorbe el candelabro del techo (como llego ahí XD)

-vaya ayer si que hubo fiesta-dijo Flash

-hola chicos que paso-dijo Fluttershy entrando a la sala

-fue una gran fiesta anoche-dijo Pinkie bajando del candelabro pero se cayó de cara, en eso Flash fue a ayudarla pero se tropezó y cayó sobre ella.

-oigan que paso-dijo Symphony despertando pero al ver a su pareja con Pinkie se enojo

-a Symphony puedo explicarlo-dijo Flash "en que lio me metido" pensó Flash

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULOESPERO LES GUSTE YA SABEN LO MEJRO VENDRA EN EL SIGUIENTE.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA, TARDE O NOCHE**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FIC ESTE SE DIVIDIRÁ EN DOS CAPÍTULOS IGUAL QUE EL ANTERIOR**

**DISFRUTENLO Y TAMBIÉN SI QUIEREN QUE SUS OCS APAREZCAN MANDEME SUS DESCRIPCIONES EN LOS REVIEWS O MENSAJES PRIVADOS**

**COMENCEMOS ENTONCES.**

Capitulo 6 un fin de semana divertido parte 1

En casa de Shy el ambiente era tenso razón sencilla symphony vio como Flash están sobre Pinkie.

-Flash cómo pudiste-dijo Symphony enojada y triste a la vez

-Espera esto no es lo que parece-dijo flash

-Te odio no te quiero ver otra vez-dijo Symphony corriendo de la casa de shy a la suya.

-Pobre hermana de dash y no es tu culpa-dijo Fluttershy a Flash

-Ya para que me preocupo me odia-

-Tranquilo dejame hablar con ella seguro podemos arreglarlo-dijo Pinkie

-Gracias Pinkie-dijo flash

**MIENTRAS EN LA CASA DE APPLEJACK**

Applejack trabajaba cosechando manzanas con sus hermanos pero, no podía dejar de pensar en Rainbow ya que quería estar con ella en ese momento abrazar, acariciarla y besarla.

-Hermanita te pasa algo-pregunto Bic Mach quien estaba a su lado

-No es anda hermanito-dijo Applejack

-Es por Rainbow no-dijo Bic Mach

-como lo supiste-dijo A

j-me di cuenta anoche cuando te vi bailando con ella si quieres ve a verla yo le diré a la abuela que tuviste un compromiso-

-Gracias hermanito te la debo- dijo Applejack quien salió corriendo de la granja rumbo a la casa de Rainbow.

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE RAINBOW DASH**

Nuestra chica de pelo arcoíris estaba atenta viendo por su ventana si venia su novia AJ, dudo al principio ya que tal vez lo de anoche no fue más que una pequeña aventura se acostó en su cama y trato de dormir un poco pero fue interrumpida pro su padre.

-Rainbow Dash aquí hay una amiga tuya es Applejack- dijo el padre de Rainbow desde la planta baja.

-Applejack- dijo Rainbow con un brillo en los ojos.

Bajo rápidamente y ahí estaba su amiga y novia si lo pensaba bien.

-Bueno chicas yo tengo que ir hacer las comprar Rainbow te encargo la casa cuídala adiós- dijo el Padre de Rainbow antes de cerrar la puerta y salir de su casa.

-Hola Dashie -dijo Applejack abrazándola solo que era un abrazo más cariñoso.

-Hola AJ- dijo Rainbow correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Dime que tal la mañana tranquila- pregunto AJ

-Un poco aburrida pero contigo será algo inolvidable -dijo Rainbow quien le dio un beso tierno a AJ, pero ella acerco más la cabeza de Dash y se volvió un beso apasionado cada una recorría con sus lenguas la boca de la otra sintiendo un rayo recorrer sus cuerpos, pero el beso se rompió dejando un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas.

-Ahora si Dashie- dijo Applejack pero atws de empezar, entro la hermana de Rainbow llorando.

-que fue eso-dijo AJ

-Hermanita-dijo Dash

-Quiero estar sola-grito Symphony

La hermana de Dash entro a su cuarto y se quedo ahí dijo que quería estar sola no quería a nadie cerca.

-Pobre mi hermanita quisiera ayudarla- dijo Dash

-Ya lo harás Dashie solo dale tiempo- dijo AJ

-Si lo sé- dijo Dash.

-Sabe que quiero hacer ahora- dijo Applejack pícaramente

-No se- dijo Dash.

-Esto dijo- AJ quien se lanzo con Dash al suelo tirándola del sillón mientras la besaban y le quitaba la blusa dejándola solo con el sostén-Applejack espera mejor en mi cuarto no quiero machar el piso dijo Rainbow- acto seguido subieron al cuarto de Dash en el segundo piso cerraron la puerta y AJ tiro a Dashie encima de su cama mientras se quitaba ella misma su blusa y el pantalón de lona y también le quitaba el de Rainbow.

-Ahora si Dashie te hare mía- dijo Applejack quien comenzó a besar el cuello de Rainbow mientras con una mano masajeaba uno de sus senos, y con la otra comenzaba a masajeaba la vagina de esta a pesar de que aun cargaba su ropa interior.

Estas acciones hacían que Dash gimiera y se excitara, no podría controlarla Applejack hacia un muy buen trabajo pero, Rainbow cambio los papeles ahora ella estaba sombre AJ y le quito rápidamente su sostén y bikini dejándola desnuda y ella también hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora sigo yo Aj- dijo Dash quien comenzó a meter su mano por la vagina de Applejack quien ya estaba toda mojada mientras besaba uno de sus senos y con la otra mano los tocaba-"porque no las tengo así" Pensó Dashie en referencia a los senos de Applejack.

-Dashie ya no aguanto siento que me vengo- dijo Applejack y en ese momento dejo salir sus fluidos los cuales se derramaron sobre la cama de Rainbow pero, ella con su manso los tomos y los lamio de una forma muy sexy.

-sabes deliciosa Aj ahora házmelo- dijo Rainbow quien se tumbo encima de la cama mientras Applejack se colocaba encima de ella.

-Aquí voy- dijo Applejack quien comenzó a masajear los senos de Dash mientras los besaba –ahora la mejor parte – rápidamente bajo hasta la flor de Dash y sin tardanza comenzó a lamerla de arriba para abajo y meter sus dedos esto provoco mucha excitación en Rainbow quien llego rápidamente al orgasmo soltando todo en la cara de Applejack.

-Vaya que rápido te fuiste- no dijo Applejack.

-Ahora me toca a mi dijo Dash –mejor al mismos tiempo dijo Aj- de acuerdo- así ambas chicas quedaron enfrente de la intimidad de la otra, al principio solo lamian por afuera hasta que llego el momento y cada una metía la lengua dentro de la vagina, incluso Rainbow mordió el clítoris de Applejack quien también repitió la misma acción ambas gemían hasta que llego el momento de terminar.

-Applejack ya me corro- dijo Rainbow

-Yo también terminemos esto juntos Dashie- dijo Applejack

Y así ambas chicas soltaron sus fluidos y cayeron agotadas abrazando una a la otra con una sonrisa.

Mientras en la casa de Fluttershy nuestra pelirosa cuidaba a sus animalitos con la ayuda de Pinkie quien se ofrecieron a ayudarla

-Gracias pinkie pie te lo agradezcio- dijo Fluttershy

-No hay problema- dijo Pinkie

**CASA DE TWILIGHT**

Era todo tranquilidad hay hasta que despertó Spike y al ver sonde estaban llego a una conclusión

-Creó que dejare de tomar por un tiempo-dijo Spike

-Buenos Spike como dormiste-dijo Rarity despertando a su lado

-A bien si todo bien-

-Eso me agrada y donde estamos no es mi casa-

-Estas en la mía-dijo Shining Armor entrando

-Hermano-dijo Spike abrazando a su hermano mayor

-y que hago aquí-preguntó Rarity

-a eso iba mis padres junto con los tuyos salieron de viaje y no sé hasta cuando volverán dijeron que en dos semanas, pero tal vez se tarden un poco más-dijo Shining

-significa que estaré contigo pro dos semanas Spike-dijo Rarity atónita

-que-dijo Spike

-lo que oyeron-dijo Shining

Luego de unas horas todos estaban desayunando alegremente y el día paso normal y tranquilo.

-oigan que tal si mañana hacemos una piyamada chicas-dijo Twilight

-buena idea querida-dijo Rarity

-suena bien enserio-dijo Trixie

-bien les avisare al resto mañana-dijo Twilight

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL SIGUEINTE SERA MUY BUENO Y QUEIN SABE QUE OCURRIRA CON SYMPHONY Y FLASH PODRAN REPARA SUS PROBLEMAS O SU AMOR MORIRA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINU EL CAPITULO ANTERIRO ESTE SI DIGO TENDRA MUCHO LEMON Y ROMANCE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS.**

Capitulo 7 un fin de semana divertido parte 2 reeditado

Así las chicas ya todas descansaban sus respectivos hogares excepto Applejack que estaba en casa de Dash esperando al siguiente día para seguir divirtiéndose.

Llego el domingo en la mañana en la casa de Rainbow la primera en despertarse fue Applejack quien estaba al lado de Rainbow Dash con una gran sonrisa quien abrió los ojos.

-Como dormiste Dashie- dijo AJ

-Mucho mejor que otra veces- dijo Rainbow dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Quieres desayunar algo- dijo Aj sentándose en el borde de la cama

-Solo quiero jugo de manzana- dijo Rainbow abrazándola pro atrás.

Luego de eso las dos chicas fueron a bañarse se cambiaron y fueron a desayunara, y encontraron a la hermana de Dash sentada con una mirada triste mientras comía cereal.

-Hola hermanita- dijo Rainbow

-Hola Dash- dijo Symphony con voz triste.

-No dormiste bien verdad- pregunto Applejack.

-Es que no puedo superarlo que debo hacer-.

-Hermanita sabes no es fácil créeme, si me hubiera pasado estaría igual pero anímate tal vez algo interesante pase hoy-en ese momento sonó el celular de Applejack era un mensaje de texto.

-Quien envía mensajes a esta hora- pregunto AJ.

-Applejack avísale a Rainbow y su hermana hay piyamada en mi casa en la noche-.

Atentamente Twilight

P.S. avísale a Pinkie que no contesta.

-Dashie ya hay planes- dijo Applejack.

-Que dice Aj- dijo Rainbow

-Hay una piyamada en la casa de Twilight vamos será divertido tu qué dices Symphony-pregunto Applejack

-Si tal vez eso me anime- dijo Symphony sonriendo un poco.

Mientras en casa Twilight ella y Trixie ya habían desayunado y se disponían a regresar a su casa.

**CASA DE FLUTTERHSY**

Nuestra chica estaba alimentando a sus mascotas cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta fue a abrirla y ahí estaba Bic Mach sonriéndole.

-Hola Bic Mach- dijo Shy-que haces aquí-

-pues quería venir a verte-dijo Bic Mach-y preguntarte si querías ir conmigo esta noche en una cita-

-O gracias Bic Mach pero lo siento ya tengo planes voy con la chicas pero, podemos ir el lunes después de clases si tu quieres-dijo Shy.

-Me parece bien y dile a AJ que me llame que tengo que avisarle a la abuela Smith sobre esto- dijo Bic Mach.

-Claro dijo Shy-Bic Mach ya se iba a retirar pero antes de eso le dio a Shy un beso tierno en la mejilla y se fue tranquilamente dejando a esta muy enrojecida.

Las horas pasaron y las chicas se preparaban pero, Applejack dejo sola a Dashie y su hermana ya que tuvo que ir a su casa a buscar sus cosas.

**CASA DE RAINBOW**

Rainbow preparaba sus cosas para ir a la casa de Twilight y ya le había avisado a Pinkie para que llegara, su novia fue a casa pro algunas cosas y la esperaba, pero en eso escucho que alguien toco la puerta.

-Quien será- pregunto Rainbow-quien abrió la puerta y estaba Nick.

-Hola Dash- dijo Nick

-Y tú qué haces aquí- dijo Rainbow frunciendo el ceño

-Pues a invitarte a una cita porque me rechazaste cuando quise ir al baile contigo recuerdas- dijo Nick seriamente.

-En primera si lo sé y me fui con Applejack, en segunda me entere de que quisiste violar a mi hermana- dijo Rainbow muy seriamente y enojada a la vez.

-Pues no me queda de otra-dijo Nick quien acorralo a Rainbow contra la pared-te hare mía te guste o no- acto seguido le robo un beso a Rainbow quien intento zafarse pero no podía Nick era más fuerte que ella.

En eso Applejack llego al portal, pero vio lo que ocurría entonces rápidamente golpeo a Nick alejándolo de Rainbow antes de que le hiciera algo.

-ALÉJATE DE MI DASHIE OÍSTE-grito Applejack.

-Gracias AJ te ayudo- dijo Rainbow

-Claro acabémoslo- dijo Aj

-Applejack tú tienes la culpa de que Rainbow se enamorara de ti y te hare pagar por esto-dijo Nick quien iba a golpearlas pero de la nada un balón de futbol lo golpe en la cara derribándolo.

Las chicas dieron la media vuelta y vieron que era Sorain.

-Sorain-dijo AJ

-Hola chicas que tal-dijo Sorain

-Y tú qué haces aquí-Pregunto Rainbow

-Pues seguí a este malnacido hasta acá me entere de sus planes para detenerlo, tuve que suerte de seguirte Aj sabia que me guiaras a casa de Rainbow-dijo Sorain

-Y tú qué haces Rainbow es mía –dijo Nick levantándose

-déjalas solas Nick ambas están enamoradas- dijo Sorain seriamente cruzado de brazos.

-esto no ha terminado te hare mía de una u otra forma Rainbow-dijo Nick quien salió por la puerta todo molesto.

-Gracias Sorain-dijo Rainbow

-De nada, bueno mejor me voy ya cuídense-dijo Sorain.

-Espera-dijo Aj

-Que pasa Applejack-pregunto Sorain

-Gracias por ayudarnos a ser felices-dijo AJ

-no como yo sabía que ustedes eran felices lo veía en sus ojos cuídense de Nick y disfruten del día- y asa Sorain salió por la puerta directo a su casa.

-Mejor ya nos vamos- dijo Rainbow

-Si ya y dónde está tú hermana-dijo Aj

-Aquí voy chicas-dijo Symphony desde el segundo nivel bajando con una su bolsa.

Así paso la tarde y las chicas ya iban a la casa de Twilight para la piyamada, Spike se fue a la casa de Fluttershy para cuidar a los animalitos de ella para que no estuvieran tan solos, mientras Shining y Cadance ya se habían ido hace rato y pasarían la noche en un hotel de la ciudad dejando a su hermanita a cargo de la casa durante la noche, y Sweetie Belle fue con sus amigas a casa de Applebloom para su sesión de las CMC.

Twilight y Trixie junto Rarity ya estaban esperando al resto, la primera en llegar fue Pinkie Pie, luego Fluttershy y de ultimo Rainbow y su hermana acompañadas de Applejack.

Y así las chicas estaban riendo y disfrutando de su compañía, cambio de imagen en este caso solo para Rarity y Twilight junto con su amada Trixie ya que Pinkie estaba haciendo pastelillos y Fluttershy la ayudaba.

Mientras Applejack junto con Rainbow estaban jugando video juegos como siempre, hicieron una apuesta la que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que diga la otra cuando tengan sexo por un día mientras Symphony solo las miraba.

Afuera de la casa de Twilight estaba alguien deambulando alrededor esperando a que se fueran a dormir para actuar.

Luego todas estaban sentadas en la sala ya con sus piyamas puestas en eso Pinkie salió con una bandeja llena de pastelillos, pero al acercarse a Symphony solo quería darle una sonrisa agradable, pero ella solo sentía aun enojo pero tenía que pedirle disculpas al final de cuentas que tenía que perder.

-Pinkie puedo hablar contigo- dijo Symphony seriamente.

-Espera antes que nada quiero disculparme yo me caí y Flash solo me ayudaba- dijo Pinkie-además el quiere que te mande saludos y disculpas

-Pinkie yo te disculpo se que fue un accidente pero no volvamos a hacer esto de acuerdo-dijo Symphony

-Seguro-dijo Pinkie y le dio un gran abrazo

-Pinkie ya suéltame no puedo respirar- dijo Symphony mientras era ahorcada pro el fuerte abrazo de Pinkie

-Upsi-dijo Pinkie soltándola al instante.

-Oigan chicas que tal una película de terror- dijo Rainbow.

-no gracias me asustan mucho- dijo Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de Rarity

-tranquila cariño recuerda no son reales- dijo Rarity

-bien dejen buscar dijo Twilight –veamos tengo la Masacre de Texas, Viernes 13, La noche de los muertos Vivientes, el conjuro, Annabelle, pesadilla en la calle Elm y La maldición Maldita-

-el conjuro esa me agrada Twilight-dijo Rainbow tomando la película

-Si será buena-"además podre abrazar a Dashie tranquilamente bueno aparte de que perdí en el juego será una buen compensación" pensó Applejack mientras Rainbow colocaba la película en el DVD.

-Alto no aguanto más- dijo Fluttershy quien ya estaba aterrada.

-Fluttershy ni siquiera ha empezado solo están pasando escenas de otras películas-dijo Trixie.

Una hora y media luego de la película de terror Applejack estaba fuertemente abrazada a Rainbow, Fluttershy ya estaba totalmente desmayada del miedo, Rarity se ocultaba detrás del sofá junto a Symphony, Pinkie ni le poni atención ya que se la pasaba comiendo pastelillos o dulces, y Twilight y Trixie estaban abrazadas la una a la otra y con miedo pero se les quitaba un poco al sentirse tan cerca diría uno.

Termino la película y todas estaban aun aterradas excepto Rainbow pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

En ese momento Rainbow se levanto prendió la luz, pero el instructor no funcionaba en ese momento se oyó un trueno y comenzó a llover por ende se fue la luz y todas gritaron de miedo.

-Chicas tranquilas-Twilight entonces todas se tranquilizaron.

-creo que es mejor que durmamos ahorita no creen-dijo Fluttershy asustada a más no poder.

-si está bien-dijo Rainbow quien disimulaba su temor

Todas fueron al cuarto de Twilight por suerte ella llevaba una linterna consigo por emergencia una vez hay todas se acostaron en sus sacos de dormir y Trixie junto a Twilight en su cama.

Mientras todos dormían una sombra se mantenía rodeando la casa pero al ver que no había luz entonces decidió actuar y rápidamente fue a la puerta trasera y con un clip logro abrir el cerrojo y entrar.

En ese momento Rainbow se levanto tenia sed y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, tomo la linterna de Twilight y un palo de escoba por si las dudas y salió sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Bajo hasta la cocina y busco hasta que encontró el vaso lo lleno de agua y lo tomo.

-mucho mejor ahora a dormir-dijo Rainbow y salió de la cocina pero al salir alguien se le acerco por atrás y la tumbo al suelo.

-Oye suéltame- dijo Rainbow pero era inútil ya que la amordazo con un pañuelo.

-Te dije que no había terminado- dijo Nick encima de Rainbow.

-mmm…- era todo lo que podía decir Rainbow amordazada.

-Ahora si veras lo que quería hacer contigo-dijo un Nick fuera de sus cávales.

Mientras en la habitación de Twilight, Applejack despertó y se percato que Dashie no estaba ahí, así que salió del cuarto a investigar y al bajar vio algo horrible era Nick a punto de violar a Rainbow, así que subió rápidamente a buscar a sus amigas.

-Ahora si es el momento-dijo Nick quien ya le había quita d Dash la parte baja de su piyama y la iva a coger.

-SUELTA A DASHIE AHORA-dijo Applejack.

Nick se dio la vuelta y vio a Applejack acompañada de las amigas de la misma.

-por favor enserio quieren golpearme a mi- dijo Nick burlándose

Luego sonó otro relámpago y comezón la pelea Rainbow estaba tirada en el suelo viendo a sus amigas golpeaban a Nick, quien también daba lucha pero era en vano eran más que él, Applejack lo golpeaba en el estomago, Rarity en la entrepierna seguida de Fluttershy, luego Twilight y Trixie en la cara y Pinkie saco de quien sabe donde su cañón de fiestas y lo metía a dentro mientras Symphony abría la puerta principal.

-la próxima que te metas con mi hermanita te va mal entendido- dijo Symphony quien le puso una manzana en la boca.

Pinkie jalo de la cuerda del cañón y Nick salió disparado directo a la calle por la puerta golpeándose con el duro suelo dejándolo noqueado y con su cara en un charco de lodo

Luego de eso volvió la luz y todas estaban celebrando mientras Applejack desataba a Rainbow de la mordaza que tenía en la boca

-Rainbow estas bien-dijo Applejack.

Rainbow solo la abrazo mientras lloraba, pero este era un llanto de terror.

-tenía miedo Applejack creí que me iva a violar- dijo Rainbow llorando.

-Rainbow tranquila no pasa nada yo siempre estaré contigo para protegerte igual que las demás-dijo Applejack.

-Si Rainbow está bien tener miedo pero a veces es mejor aceptar ayuda-dijo Twilight abrazándolas.

\- si cariño todas somos amigas hasta el final-dijo Rarity también uniéndose al abrazo, seguida de Fluttershy y Pinkie Trixie y Symphony se quedaban viendo la tierna escena con una sonrisa.

Luego todas volvieron a dormir claro que en esta ocasión Rainbow se fue al cuarto de abajo con Applejack para dormir juntas y estar solo ellas dos.

-Bien AJ ahora te toca hacer lo que yo digo-dijo Rainbow

-Está bien- dijo Applejack

Luego Rainbow comenzó a quitarle la piyama tranquilamente luego el sostén y después el bikini dejándola desnuda mientras elle solo estaba en ropa interior.

-Primero veamos cuanto aguantas- dijo Rainbow quien comenzó a besara los senos de Applejack mientras con una mano masajeaba el clítoris de Applejack quien ya estaba mojada estaba amordazada ya que si las chicas las oían sería muy malo el plan.

Rainbow lo hacía despacio y lento disfrutando cada rincón del cuerpo de Applejack, besando su cuello, Sus senos y masajeándolos, dándole mordidas en el abdomen hasta que se acerco a la vagina de Applejack, donde sin esperar permiso metió su lengua y sus dedos juntos lo cual provocaba más excitación y Applejack gemía a gritos pero estos se contenía por la mordaza.

-Te gusta no JAJAJAJA-dijo Rainbow Dash pícaramente mientras seguía introduciendo su legua hasta que Applejack no pudo resistir más y soltó todo en la cara da Rainbow quien los espero con la boca abierta, luego se acerco a la cara de Applejack y le mostro su boca llena de los fluidos de ella y se los trago de la forma más sexi nunca antes vista.

-ahora te toca a ti- dijo Rainbow quien le quieto la mordaza y se la coloco ella misma.

-Ahora si veras hasta donde te hago gritar- dijo Applejack quien la tumbo encima de la cama y le quito rápidamente su sostén y bikini y comenzó a meter su mano entera en la zona intima de Rainbow quien gritaba porque AJ lo hacía muy duro pero eso le encantaba a Dash ella le gustaba más la rudeza que los suave.

-Vaya Rainbow ya estas más mojada que yo -dijo Applejack sacando su mano la cual estaba totalmente pringada por los fluido de Rainbow-los lamerá-dijo Aj y lamio su mano de forma muy sexy.

-Ahora si Dashie- entonces Aj comenzó a meter todas su lengua dentro de la vagina de Rainbow mientras con sus dos manos masajeaba sus senos, esto provocaba que Rainbow gritara sus gemidos no eran escuchados pero se sentía tan bien era mejor que la primera vez.

Rainbow estaba por explotar pero resistía, al final sucumbió y dejo salir todos sus fluidos en la boca de Applejack quien los sintió y los trago.

-Ahora si Rainbow lista para algo que guarde para esta ocasión-dijo Aj

Rainbow asintió

En ese momento Applejack cruzo sus piernas con la de Rainbow y sus zonas intimas se rozaban Applejack saco otro pañuelo y se amordazo así misma así ambas chicas comenzaron a chocar una contra la otra, mientras sus intimidades dejaban fluir sus preciados néctares al final ambas lo sentían ya era el momento del clímax así las dos chicas aumentaron la intensidad hasta que ambas dieron un grito ahogado y se desplomaron en la cama agotadas y quedaron dormidas.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO DE HOY ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUIERO QUE USTEDES ELIGAN DE QUE PAREJA QUIREN QUE TRATE.**

**RARITY Y SPIKE, TWILIGHT Y TRIXIE, O CHEESE Y PINKIE PIE.**

**ESPERO DEJEN SUS REPSUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELZI DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	8. Chapter 8

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA Y ESTE PODRIA SER MÁS AMOR QUE LEMON ASI QUE VOMITARAN ARCOIRIS Y POR LA MAYORIA DE VOTOS SERA CHEESE Y PINKIE LOS PRINCIPALES**

**A POR CIERTO HAY VOTAN POR LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA QUE QUIERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 8 El amor es como chocolate dulce

Ya era lunes y nuestras chicas luego de pasar la noche en casa de Twilight y de darle una lección a Nick y una noche muy romántica para Applejack y Rainbow fueron directo a la escuela.

Las chicas fueron respectivamente a sus clases en este caso Twilight y Trixie estaban juntas con Rarity, Bic Mach, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie riéndose de los chistes de esta última cuando entro La maestra Harshwhinny.

-Ya dejen de reír la clase va empezar, señorita Twilight deje de besar a Trixie AHORA- dijo la maestra seriamente.

Todos hicieron caso y se quedaron cayados en ese momento mientras la maestra escribía cosas en el pizarrón tocaron la puerta del salón-Clase se que son pocos días los que quedan de escuela pero quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero-dijo Harshwhinny.

-Hola a todos dijo Cheese entrando al salón-mi nombre es Cheese Sándwich y espero seamos grandes amigos-acto seguido se ahogando enfrente de la clase y la maestra le dio una palmadas en la espalda sacando de su boca un pollo de goma.

-O deshuesada hay estabas pollo tonto-dijo Cheese y todos empezaron a reírse excepto la maestra que estaba enojada-Señor Sándwich que clase de escuela cree que es esta-dijo la maestra-sé que es estricta pero hay que saber reír a veces- dijo Cheese sonriendo-ya basta no me dejare sermonear por un alumno tome asiento por favor- dijo la Maestra.

-A ver donde me siento- dijo Cheese

-Siéntate junto a mí- Dijo Pinkie y acto seguido Cheese se sentó junta a Pinkie.

-Buena broma la de la Gallina es buena- dijo Pinkie sonriendo.

-Gracias lo aprendí de alguien cuando era pequeño- dijo Cheese devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Enserio quien cuéntame, cuéntame- dijo Pinkie pie entusiasmada.

-Claro te lo contare-dijo Cheese-Cuando yo era pequeño un niño yo nunca había reído antes-Wow quien diría que nunca lo habías hecho, algo igual me sucedió a mi pero luego aprendí a sonreír-dijo Pinkie interrumpiendo la historia de Cheese-Bueno regresando a mi historia un día estaba caminado por esta ciudad, cuando vi a una chica que se parecía a ti e hizo el mismo truco que yo solo que con un cocodrilo por desgracia no pude conocerla pero me enseño una lección que ante todo hay que sonreír-dijo Cheese terminando su historia.

-A Cheese sabes cuál era el nombre de esa chica- pregunto Pinkie mientras se ponía nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Mmm Si creo que era Pinkie si no estoy mal-dijo Cheese.

En ese momento sonó la campana y todos salían de la clase pero Pinkie salió corriendo rápidamente dejando una estela color rosa dejando a Cheese con cara de duda no entendía que paso.

Y Cheese siguió el día caminado en solitario cerca de la canchas cuando de repente alguien se acerco pro atrás y le dio un abrazo se dio la media vuelta y vio que era la chica de pelo rosa que había conocido en la clase.

-A hola que te trae por aquí- pregunto Cheese.

-Cheese soy yo Pinkie la chica que te enseño a Reír- dijo Pinkie mientras se sonrojaba y no entendía el porqué.

-Que eres tu o gracias-dijo Cheese dándole un abrazo-si no fuera por ti nunca habría reído.-

-Gracias sabes quería preguntarte si quisiera salir conmigo esta noche-dijo Pinkie nerviosamente.

-Claro me encantaría nos vemos en la entrada del parque- dijo Cheese sonriendo.

-OKI DOKI LOKI-dijo Pinkie y fue para su siguiente clase saltando alegremente.

-Vaya que rarita es pero me agrada-dijo Cheese.

Las clases continuaron normalmente pero cuando ya había terminado las actividades Twilight encontró que su casillero estaba manchado con pintura roja y amarilla, Trixie fue a buscarla para que fueran juntas pero vio el desastre que había ahí.

-Twilight que paso- pregunto Trixie.

-No lo sé Trixie quien habrá hecho esto- dijo Twilight enojada.

En ese momento Twilight ve una nota tirada en el suelo pero no era para ella sino para su novia y se la entrega Trixie la recibe y lee lo que dice.

"Pagaras pro esto Trixie no te permitiré que te quedes con Twilight ella será mía me oíste" -decía escrita la nota.

-Trixie que tiene escrito ahí pregunto- Twilight.

-No se pero alguien trata de separarnos Twilight y no dejare que eso pase- dijo Trixie.

-Te apoyo amor se que nadie nos hará daño nuestro amor es muy fuerte-dijo Twilight tomando de la mano a su novia y ella se lo correspondió y se retiraron sonriendo alegremente olvidando lo que había pasado.

**CASA DE PINKIE PIE.**

En Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie entro a su cuarto luego de la escuela y tomo a Gummy su lagarto mascota para abrazarlo y se lanzo encima de su cama.

-Gummy que crees encontré a un chico que dijo que lo hicimos reír todo porque te saque de mi boca, si eso no suena muy romántico pero creo que me gusta-dijo Pinkie-y are que se enamore de mí.

Acto seguido Pinkie se levanto de su cama dejo a Gummy en su canasta y fue a su ropero a buscar ropa para la cita, luego comenzó a cambiarse y se paro enfrente de su espejo totalmente desnuda.

-Wow Pinkie eres tan graciosa como un payaso, caderona como vaca y linda como el chocolate espera eso es- dijo Pinkie y luego se cambio rápidamente para ingeniar su plan.

**CASA DE TWILIGHT.**

En la casa de Twilight nuestras dos chicas Twilight y Trixie pensaban en quien había amenazado a Trixie y peor aun quien más se enamoro de Twilight.

-Quién crees que sea Twilight- pregunto Trixie

-No lo sé pero es alguien que me conoce y también a ti y te odia- dijo Twilight.

-Esteramos atentas cuidándonos la una a la otra no-pregunto Trixie haciendo una cara triste pero sonriendo.

-Si te dije que te amaba y no dejare de hacerlos- dijo Twilight sonriéndole.

Dejando la paranoilla de las enamoradas Pinkie estaba esperando a Cheese cerca del parque el lugar que acordaron, luego de un rato llego Cheese y Pinkie lo abrazo fuertemente.

La parejita caminaba tranquilamente por el parque riendo hasta que en un momento Pinkie puso en marcha un plan en planeo.

Cheese te gusta el chocolate pregunto Pinkie sonrojándose.

-si porque la pregunta a quien no le gusta-dijo Cheese.

Pinkie saco de su bolsillo una bolsa con unos chocolates que hizo ella aparentemente y Cheese los probo quedo asombrado pero al mismo tiempo sintió sueño y sin poder comprender se durmió.

-ups creo que les puse mucho polvo para dormir bueno así se aprende-dijo Pinkie quien lo cargo directo a su casa.

Una vez ahí Cheese despertó en el cuarto de Pinkie acostado en la cama y se asusto pero luego entro Pinkie con una bandeja con cupcakes.

-hola Cheese despertaste-dijo Pinkie

-Pinkie que paso-dijo Cheese.

-Bueno lo que paso es que por error eche polvo de dormir en los dulces envés de azúcar glas-dijo Pinkie

-No ha problema cualquiera comete errores al cocinar-dijo Cheese sentándose en el borde de la cama de Pinkie y ella también.

Paso el rato y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Cheese lo rompió.

-Pinkie quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Cheese tomando la mano de Pinkie y ella se sonrojo.

-Quería saber si tú considerarías ser mi novia-dijo Cheese sonrojado.

-Cheese y yo t te gusto-dijo Pinkie tartamudeando.

-Si cuando te conocí hoy me gustaste y quería saber si aceptaría pero creo que hable muy rápido-dijo Cheese.

-no no no te asustes sabes yo creo que también me gustas y sabes que eso es verdad me harías feliz- pregunto Pinkie sonriendo.

-tú me enseñaste a reír y si seremos felices-dijo Cheese sonriendo.

-significa que somos novios-pregunto Pinkie-si-dijo Cheese-SI que bien reiremos, pasearemos, habrá abrazos, besos te prometo ser la mejor novia de todas-dijo Pinkie.

-lo sé yo igual seré el mejor novio-dijo Cheese.

Así paso parte de la tarde para los tortolos hasta que Cheese se fue pero le prometió a Pinkie otra cita pero para el fin de semana y ella acepto y esperaría con ansias.

**MIENTRAS CON BIC MACH Y FLUTTERSHY**

Nuestra pareja también tenía una cita muy agradable en el parque donde Shy visitaba a sus amigos animales y le llevaba comida, Bic se ofreció a ayudarla era un momento tan especial que Fluttershy se puso a cantar enfrente de Bic Mach, quien parecía estar atontado pro la hermosa melodía cuando termino todos los animalitos le aplaudieron igual que Bic mach.

Una vez terminado fueron directo a la casa de Shy.

-la pase muy bien y tu- pregunto Fluttershy

-Si muy bien-dijo Bic Mach

-bueno supongo que me tengo que despedir-dijo Fluttershy quien ya se metía dentro de su casa, pero antes fue a darle a Bic Mach un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios muy tierno luego corrió a la entrada de su casa y la cero de golpe-eso fue muy tonto-dijo Shy.

Bic Mach solo se quedo ahí hasta que se dirigió a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara dando a entender que le gusto ese gesto.

Paso la noche y llego el martes en esta ocasión era la hora del almuerzo Twilight y Trixie comían en una mesa solas las dos mientras se preguntaban quien habría hecho esa nota.

Mientras Cheese solo se mantenía abrazado por Pinkie todo el tiempo, también Applejack y Rainbow igual que Rarity y Spike este último ya algo incomodo porque algo le decía que si se negaba Rarity se podría demasiado loca.

Pero Fluttershy estaba con Symphony en otra mesa tranquilas con una conversación, hasta que Shy vio que Bic Mach se acerca entonces se levanto y salió corriendo pero Bic se percato y la persiguió.

Paso un lapsus de 15 minutos hasta que Shy se canso de corre y Bic Mach la alcanzo.

-Fluttershy podemos hablara tranquilamente- pregunto Bic Mach

-No lo siento Bic Mach creo que no debí haber hecho eso-dijo Shy mientras se tapa la cara mientras lloraba.

-Flutterhsy no estoy enojado-dijo Bic Mac mientras levantaba su cara para verla a los ojos-si te soy sincero me gusto y quisiera que volviera a ocurrir pero esta vez sin que sea sorpresa-

-que quieres decir-pregunto Shy

-Flutterhsy aceptarías ser mi novia-pregunto Bic

Mach

-Bic Mach yo si aceptare ser tu novia-dijo Fluttershy tranquilamente y feliz sonriéndole a su novio.

Así los dos se fueron de regreso a la cafetería se podría decir que todos estaban felices pero siempre poniendo atención en clase y luego de eso termino la escuela, Twilight se fue a buscar unas cosas que olvido en el laboratorio de química y Trixie la esperaría cerca de su casillero acordaron ambas chicas.

Twilight llego al laboratorio entro tranquilamente y busco lo que buscaba que era un cuaderno de apuntes cuando de repente se cerró la puerta.

-Al fin así te quería ver- dijo una voz que Twilight no reconocía.

-quien eres-pregunto Twilight tratando de disimular su miedo

-o vamos Twilight no me reconoces-dijo la voz otra vez quien se hizo presente era Sunset Shimer

-Sunset que haces aquí –dijo Twilight tratando de mantener su nerviosismo tranquilo pero no pudo.

-O vamos Twilight no te das cuenta yo fui la de la carta-dijo Sunset seriamente.

-Tu estas enamorada de mi-dijo la peli morada incrédula-Si pero esa bruja se me adelanto ahora te hare mi aunque se a la fuerza-dijo Sunset acto seguido atrapo a Twilight contra la pared y sin medir palabras le dio un beso muy desesperado de pasión mientras le metía su lengua en la boca sintiendo toda la boca de su bella chica lavanda, pero Twilight logro librase del agarre y empujarla contra el suelo tirándola.

-no Sunset no te amo, yo amo a Trixie y no te entrometas-dijo twilight intentando escapar pero Sunset la atrapo de una pierna y la boto al suelo.

-No lo harás eres mi Sparkle-dijo Sunset quien sin mediar palabras comenzó a tocar uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra mano la metió por debajo de su falda y comenzó a metérsela por su vagina causándole placer incondicional-mírate ya te estas excitando no-dijo Sunset loca a más no poder

Trixie ya estaba desesperada y preocupada así que fue a ver que ocurría y al ver por la ventana del laboratorio se asusto, ahí dentro Twilight estaba siendo violada por una maniática Sunset así que sin más preámbulos entro tirando la puerta y asustando a Sunset.

-Vaya si es la bruja aléjate Twilight me quiere a mi no a ti-dijo Sunset

-no ella es mi novia así que te aconsejo que la dejes-dijo Trixie y acto seguido comenzó una pelea en la cual ninguna se rendía jalándose el cabello y dándose uno que otro arañazo.

Twilight ya se había recuperado de lo ocurrido y vio lo que pasaba y fue ayudar a su novia por suerte Trixie era más ruda que Sunset, pero Twilight aprovecho la distracción de esta ultima para darle una patada en la entrepierna la cual provocó que Sunset se encogiera en el suelo tirada retorciéndose de dolor.

-vámonos ya Trixie dijo Twilight

-Si vamos-dijo Trixie y salieron corriendo del salón dejando a Sunset malherida.

-Ya verás Sparkle te hare mía me oíste.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CAPITULO ESPEROLES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN LOS VEO EN LA SIGUIENTE VEZ**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**Y QUE PAREJA QUIEREN ENEL SIGUEINTE QUE SEA TWILIGHT Y TRIXIE, CHEESE Y PINKIE, APPLEAJCK Y RIANBOW, RARITY Y SPIKE, BIC MACH Y FLUTTERHSY O SYMPHONY CON FLASH.**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE EL OTRO CPAITULO EN ESTE HABRA LEMON Y TAMBIEN PELEAS MÁS PELIGROSAS SI SE PUEDE DECIR (BROMA SOLO HABRA PUÑETAZO)**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 9 El poder del amor

Los días pasaban y ya quedaban menos días de clase en esta ocasión llegamos a viernes luego de las citas de Pinkie y Cheese del fin de semana pasado.

Ahora que ocurrió a Sunset digamos que flato algunos días de clase planeando su siguiente movida para enamorar a Twilight y sacara a Trixie del camino

En la cancha de futbol estaban Rainbow y Applejack jugando juntas y como siempre apostando, en esta ocasión la misma de la vez pasada solo que ahora eran por 48 horas quien sería la esclava de la otra.

El partido era reñido aunque Applejack resistía más Rainbow era más rápida y anotaba más goles iban 4-4 la ultima que anotara ganaría.

Yo te ganare Dashie-dijo AJ

Ya lo veremos-dijo Rainbow acto seguido corría rápidamente así la portería pero Applejack la intercepto en el paso y le roba el balón.

Applejack ya estaba cerca de la portería pero en ese momento se tropieza y cae al suelo y Rainbow va a auxiliarla.

-Applejack estas bien-pregunto Rainbow

-si estoy Auch-dijo Aj ya que tenía un tobillo lastimado.

-te llevare a la enfermería dejemos esto en empate mejor si-dijo Rainbow preocupada.

-está bien andando-dijo Applejack quien se apoyo en Rainbow para poder ir a la enfermería una vez ahí la enfermera reviso la herida y dijo que debería reposarla durante el fin de semana.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería ambas chicas caminaron directo al siguiente salón de clases.

-lo siento AJ creo que soy una pésima novia te lastimaste por mi culpa-dijo Rainbow.

-no es tu culpa Rainbow esto te pudo suceder hasta a ti también créeme no es nada de que preocuparse-dijo Applejack

-ya se seré tu esclava el fin de semana así tu ganaste la apueste-dijo Rainbow

-Dashie no hagas esto enserio-dijo Applejack

-Por favor Aj acéptalo como una compensación-dijo Rainbow

-está bien solo por el amor que te tengo lo acepto-dijo Applejack estrechando la mano de Rainbow.

Mientras en otra parte de la escuela Twilight estaba haciendo un examen ya que era temporada de examenes y lo aprobó sin problema así que salió rápido de la clase y mientras caminaba alguien la tacleo y la metió dentro de un salón vacio.

-Sunset si hiciste esto te juro que no responderé por lo que te hare-dijo Twilight enojada.

-Twilight tranquila soy yo Trixie-dijo Trixie

-Trixie que haces no tienes examen hoy-dijo Twilight.

-Pues ya pase viviendo contigo he aprendido mucho y me ayudo a aprobar el examen fácilmente-dijo Trixie sonriendo

-eso lo explica-dijo Twilight

-ahora mi premio- dijo Trixie y se acerco a Twilight y le dio un beso muy apasionada y Twilight se lo devolvió aunque fue más una entrelazo de lenguas que beso, luego de separase y dejar una estela de saliva, Trixie la acostó en el suelo y comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Twilight.

-Trixie aquí no y si nos encuentran-dijo Twilight nerviosa

-Tranquila hoy no hay clases aquí además tenía ganas de hacer esto- dijo Trixie quien saco una venda para los ojos y se la coloco a Twilight-ahora hare todo lo que quiera y tu no veras-dijo Trixie pícaramente y comenzó masajeando los senos de Twilight mientras besaba su cuello.

Esto provoco que Twilight diera armoniosos gemidos y arqueara la espalda pero en algún momento reaccionaba para decirle a Trixie que parara.

-Trixie detente esto es demasiado bueno-dijo Twilight con voz muy agitada y excitada-para ya-

-No yo se que te gusta lo escucho en tu voz-dijo Trixie y antes de que Twilight le diera permiso metió su mano en su vagina lo cual provoco que la peli morado diera un grito muy doloroso y apasionada y Trixie siguió así hasta ver a que punto aguantaba hasta que no pudo más y Twilight dejo salir sus fluidos en la mano de Trixie quien los lamio seximente.

-ahora es tu turno Sparkle-dijo Trixie quitándole la venda y Twilight rápidamente se la coloco y comenzó hacerlo solo que nada de calentamiento, fue directo a la intimidad de Trixie y comenzó a lamerla y meter sus dedos hasta su mano como lo hizo Trixie pero la mordía más que lamer aunque a Trixie le gustaba que fuera más rudo eso la excitaba más.

Mientras en otro salón donde hay clase Sunset planeaba su movida, pero había una faya donde vivía Twilight no sabía a si que su plan era fallido, pero no se rindió recordó que había una amiga de ella en su clase y fue a buscarla esta era Fluttershy.

-Hola-dijo Sunset

-Hola quien eres-pregunto Shy

-Soy Sunset Shimer y tu sabes donde vive Twilight es que tengo un problema de matemáticas que quisiera que ella me ayudará a resolver-dijo Sunset mintiendo.

-Si de hecho ella estará sola hoy así que puedes ir a verla te daré su dirección-dijo Fluttershy y le entrego un papel con la dirección de la casa de Twilight a Sunset.

-gracias-

-de nada-

Sunset salió del salón y espero a que terminara la escuela para poner su plan en marcha.

Mientras en el salón donde estaban nuestras dos chicas ya estaban en la etapa final de rosar sus intimidades una contra la tora lo cual era como el paraíso para ellas y ninguna cedía era demasiado bueno como para rendirse

-Trixie esto es genial cada vez más-dijo Twilight.

-Si pro eso guardo lo mejor para ti-dijo Trixie

-ya no soporto más explotare-dijo Twilight

-yo también terminemos juntas Sparkle-dijo Trixie y así ambas alcanzaron el clímax y se desmayaron en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

-Twilight tengo que dejarte solo esta tarde –dijo Trixie levantándose y vistiéndose

-porque-dijo Twilight

-porque quiero buscarte un regalo para celebrar nuestras dos semanas de noviazgo-dijo Trixie sonriéndole

-vaya no lo había pensado-dijo Twilight –está bien yo también buscare uno-

-bien te veo en la noche adiós-dijo Trixie despidiéndose

-Adiós-dijo Twilight y arreglándose

Las clases terminaron y todos fueron a sus casas Twilight se quedo sola en su casa ya que Shy tenía que cuidar de la hermanita de Rarity y de sus amigas, Rarity y Spike salieron en una cita al cine, y Shining y Cadance igual dejando sola a la chica morada.

Ya eran eso de la 4 de la tarde y todo tranquilo Twilight estaba en la sala leyendo un libro en eso escucha que algo se cae en la cocina y va a revisarlo no sin antes jalara una escoba para defenderse y al entrar no encuentra nada raro.

-hola Twilight te dije que volvería-dijo alguien detrás de ella

-Sunset aléjate-dijo Twilight amenazándola con la escoba

-ya Twilight deja este circo y ven conmigo sabes que me amas no lo niegues-dijo Sunset casi al borde del llanto.

-lo siento Sunset no puedes obligara a nadie amar eso debe ser natural-dijo Twilight seriamente.

-es que yo yo ya no se que hacer-dijo Sunset arrodillándose y llorando a mares-es que yo solo quería hacerte feliz pero ahora estoy sola-

-Sunset escúchame-dijo Twilight levantando su cabeza para que la viera a los ojos-tu puedes ser feliz pero no conmigo tal vez encuentres el amor en otro lado.

-como sabes que es posible-pregunto Sunset secando sus lágrimas.

-dime Sunset quien más te gusta tal vez te pueda ayudar si perdonas lo que ocurrió con Trixie-dijo Twilight seriamente.

-Flash Sentry era alguien pero esta con la hermana de Rainbow y no sé que hacer-dijo Sunset tristemente.

-tal vez te pueda ayudar pero debes prometer que no intentaras conquistarme y me respetaras como tu amiga de acuerdo-dijo Twilight dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-está bien Twilight gracias solo puedes hacerme un favor-dijo Sunset.

-cual-pregunto Twilight.

-duerme conmigo esta noche no me importa si ya lo hiciste con Trixie házmelo quiero sentirte cumple mi último deseo por favor-dijo Sunset suplicando.

-Está bien pero esto no lo debe saber Trixie de acuerdo-dijo Twilight seriamente-

-Saber que-dijo Trixie entrando por la puerta

-nada Trixie en realidad es una asunto entre Twilight y yo-dijo Sunset.

-no hay problema lo oí todo detrás de la puerta-dijo Trixie.

-entonces no te molesta-dijo Sunset.

-mira Sunset se que te gusta mi novia y entiendo que quieres ser feliz pero te ayudaremos si aceptas que yo te de una mano junto a Twilight entendido-dijo Trixie

-ok aceptare su ayuda-dijo Sunset.

-Bien-dijo Twilight -ahora somos amigas-

-pero antes cumpliremos tu último deseo Sunset-dijo Trixie pícaramente

-que- dijo Sunset y antes de actuar Trixie le dio un beso a Sunset muy apasionada y Twilight al ver esto entendió y agarro a Sunset por atrás metiendo su mano por debajo de la blus y tocando sus senos.

-te haremos sentir lo mejor-dijo Trixie

-si-dijo Twilight

-chicas esperen no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto-dijo Sunset

-tranquila tu pediste el favor y nos corresponde hacerlo-dijo Twilight pícaramente** (N/A raro en Twilight hablara así no)**

Y sin más tardanza Trixie le quito la blusa a Sunset y Twilight la falda mientras ellas también se desprendían de sus prendas.

Luego Trixie recosto a Sunset en el sillon de la sala de estar y se posicino sobre ella y comenzo a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba sus senos esto provoc que Sunset gimiera ya que trixie haia un muy buen trabajo pero paro y dejo que twilight terminara el trabajo le quito el soste y la parte baja dejandola desnuda igual ella y asi conmenoza besar su cuello y meter sus ddos en la intimidad de sunset lo cual provoco muca excitacion.

-twilight esto es genial-dijo sunset excitada

-y eso que solo es el calentamiento-dijo twilight quien bajo hasta la intimidad de sunset y antes de esperar introdujo su lengua y sus dedos lo cual volvio loca a Sunset quien gritaba muy fuerte

Asi sigio mientras trixie solo obersvaba pero no aguataba asique tomo a twilgit de las piernas mientras se posicionaba su intimidad encima del rostro de sunset y ella colocaba la de twilgit enfrente de ella y comenzo su trabajo mientras twilgith seguia con el suyo y sunset tambien le dab a Trixie pero lo acia muy rudo lo cual excitaba mas de la cuenta a trixie quien lo hacai my tierno para wiligt ella disfrutba es toque que acia trixie

Asi siguieron hast que lego el momento y todas soltaron sus fluidos en el rostro de cada una en ese momento twilight se acerco a Sunset y le dio un beso apasionado, y Trixie tambien se les unió al final fue una entrelazado de lenguas cada una lamia la lengua de la otra era tan delicioso, para ellas que en ese momento Sunset fue la que tomo rienda y acostó a Twilight en el sillon

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo Sunset quien comenzó a lamer con su lengua la intimidad de Twilight mientras Trixie lamia la de Sunset incluso Sunset lo hacía rudo, pero a Twilight no le importa de hecho le gustaba más, hasta que ocurrió otra vez y una vez más otro orgasmo solo que fue mucho para Trixie quien cayo cansada pero Twilight aun tenia energía y Sunset igual.

-Lista para otra ronda-dijo Twilight posicionándose sobre Sunset

-si Twilight hazlo sigue-dijo Sunset y Twilight comenzó solo con besar y morder lo senos de Sunset lo cual era muy excitante para ella, pero Sunset quería más así que Twilight vio la oportunidad y metió su mano en la intimidad de Sunset, quien dio un grito de dolor pero se volvió más de placer y Twilight siguió hasta que Sunset dejo salir sus fluido y Twilight saco su mano la cual la acerco a la boca de Sunset.

-Lámelo conmigo-dijo Twilight y Sunset solo asintió y así ambas lamia la mano derecha de Twilight hasta dejarla limpia eran formas sexis y rozaban sus lengua lo cual era muy divertido.

Luego de ello Sunset sentó a Twilight en el sillón y comenzó a besar su cuello y tocarla por todos lados lo cual provoca espasmo en Twilight y gritos muy armonios pero alguien atrapo a Sunset por atrás y agarro sus senos con lujuria era Trixie.

-vaya Sunset se ve que disfrutas mucho-dijo Trixie pícaramente.

-si-dijo Sunset

-entonces seremos muy buenas amigas tanto en la vida normal y del sexo-dijo Trixie

-que-pregunto Sunset pero muy agitada ya que Trixie no la soltaba.

-esto la hacemos para ayudarte además siempre que te sientas así puedes venir con nosotras-dijo Trixie y claro Twilight la miraba con una sonrisa.

Así Sunset era la que gemía Trixie besaba su cuello y Twilight metía sus dedos en su intimidad mientras besaba su clítoris, esto provoco que Sunsent dejar salir un grito de placer y soltar sus fluido en el rostro de Twilight.

Lista para la última ronda-dijo Twilight

-si estoy lista-dijo Sunset y así Twilight rozo su intimidad contra la de Sunset y Trixie se coloco en medio de ellas rozando también la suya**(N/A ideas locas mías pero creo que añade una sorpresa inesperada júzguenlo) ** al principio lento pero aumentando la intensidad y gritaban juntas casi unidas pero ya era momento de terminar de alcanzan el clímax máximo.

-Twilight me corro-dijo Trixie

-igual yo Trixie Sunset que tal tu-dijo Twilight

-ya estoy pro terminar hagámoslo juntas-dijo Sunset

Y así todas dieron un grito fuerte y se desplomaron cansada Trixie encima de Twilight y Sunset en el sillón pero Twilight y Trixie se cercaron y la rodearon en un abrazo pero en eso Twilight vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya casi eran la 6 de la tarde y todos regresaban a esa hora y se levanto de golpe y empezó a vestirse rápido.

-Twilight que pasó- pregunto Trixie pero al ver el reloj entendió y se vistió igual de rápido.

Luego Sunset se levanto y se vistió ya las tres chicas vestidas se sentaron y para que no se levantaran sospechas limpiaron cualquier rastro de lo que fueran sus fluidos y arreglar el desorden del sillón, luego sonó el timbre y Twilight fue a ver y ahí estaban su hermano y Cadance con Sweetie belle.

Hola hermanita tranquila tarde no-dijo Shining

-si tranquila-dijo Twilight

-y quien es tu amiga acaso otra novia-dijo Shining bromeando como siempre.

-es una amiga-dijo Twilight enojada y sonrojada

-hola me llamo Sunset Shimer-dijo Sunset presentándose –bueno yo me retiro las veo mañana chicas-y así se despidió de Trixie y Twilight y se fue a su casa.

-parece ser una buena amiga espero que venga mañana me agradaría conocerla- dijo Cadance.

Luego de un rato llegaron Spike y Rarity y todos cenaron tranquilamente pero Shining seguía preguntado por Sunset y Twilight solo lo amenazaba con decirle a sus padres de su insistencia, luego se fueron a dormir y Twilight y Trixie se aseguraban de ayudar a Sunset a conseguir a su caballero Flash Sentry.

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMIAN ESTE CAPITULO ESPEOR LES GUSTE TANTO COMO YO DSIFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO ESO SI TAL VEZ REPITA ALGO ASÍ PERO NO SE EN CUAL **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA EL FICA EN ESTA OCASIÓN LO DIVIDERE EN TRES APRTES ESTE CPAITULO ASI SERA MEJRO ESO SI NO BRA LEMON SERA MÁS ROMANCE **

**ASI QUE PERARPENSE PARA VOMITAR ARCOIRIS**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENZEMOS Y GRACIAS PRO LOS REVIEWS A Melisa 360 y nickolas01 POR DEJARME METER SU OC EN MÍ HISTORIA**

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 10 trabajo de Cupido parte 1

Era sábado en la mañana una muy tranquila pero especial para una chica era Sunset Shimer quien estaba segura de que este día avanzaría para lograr que flash se centre en ella.

Despertó toda dormida u poco pero se estiro para desechar la pereza y se levanto.

-muy bien hoy es el día-dijo Sunset-solo espero que no me vaya a fallar-luego de levantarse se quito la piyama fue al baño y se dio una ducha un poco larga salió en esta ocasión decidió en vez de su atuendo de siempre se puso una blusa de color amarrilla con tirantes y encima una blusa roja con un sol en medio una falda roja un poco más corta pero no tanto como la de siempre y unas botas amarillas.

Desayuno un poco de cereal un pan tostado con jalea y una taza de café, salió de su casa y fue directo a la casa de Twilight.

Mientras en el parque esabn Bic Mach y Fluttershy paseando tomados de la mano aunqeu a fluttershy le daba algo de pena se sentia muy alegre y calro Bic Mach sentia la misma alegria.

Se sentaron debajo de un arbol donde Shy frecuenta ver a sus amiguitos animales y les llevaba comida y Bic le ayudaba ya que los animalitos no le tenian miedo.

regresando con Sunset ya habia llegado a la casa y encontro a sus dos amigas riendo luego de eso se sentaron juntas a planera elplan de conquista de Sunset.

-Bien si quieres atraerlo yo diria qeu debes ser mas dulce digo a el le gustnachcias mas dulce-dijo Twilight

-eso no yo soy asi y no cambio dsiclpa si niego eso-dijo Sunset seriamente.

-que tal uncambio de imagen Rairty podria ayduarte-dijo Trixie

-no lo se no es algo que me guste hacer siempre-dijo Sunset

-vamos seguro rarity te ayduara-dijo Twilgith toamdo a susnet de la mano y saliendo de la casa seguidas por trixie directo a la casa de rarity quein cidaba el negocio ya que ssu padres le avisaron que sus vacaciones se extenderian 2 semanas mas.

**CASA DE RAINBOW**

En la casa de Rainbow estaba Symphony haciendo el desayuno con una grna sonrisa ya que esa misma tarde Sorain la invito al cine y ella acepto pero antes de continuar alguien toco a sua puerta y fue a abrirla y se encontro con Flash.

-hola- dijo flash

-hola-dijo symphony- se te ofrecía algo-

-Bueno yo viene para pedirte disculpas por lo de aquella noche no era mi intencion averte lastimado-dijo flash

-tranquilo ya paso además seguimos siendo amigos no-dijo Symphony sonriendole

-entonces no quieres ser mi novia-dijo flash

-por el momento creo que estoy bien así además quien sabe algún día encontraras a la indicada solo espera-dijo Symphony

-si y sabes algo iré para allá gracasiadios-dijo flash corriendodirecto a la casa de Sunset a qien se le declarria pero primero la invitaria a una cita y ahi actuaria

Mientras en la casa de rarity la modista oyo todo el plan de Sunset y al ver su cara podu notar ese sentimiento de tristeza, asi que acepto ayudarla sin problema así Twilight y Trixie se fueron a su casa dejando a Sunset con Rarity quien le daría algunos consejos y le haria un retoque parta que luciera fabulosa.

Mientras flash corria pero al llegar a casa de Sunset ella no estaba ahí así que decidio ir a buscarla talvez estaria en el parque quien sabe.

Mientras Twilight y Trixie estaban en su casa en ese momento Trixie recordó lo del regalo y fue a su cuarto a buscarlo lo oculto para que su novia no lo viera y fue a dárselo.

-ten es mi regalo -dijo Trixie con una sonrisa-abrelo-

Twilight abrió el regalo y era un relicario con una foto de ella y Trixie juntas

-trixie esto es lindo gracais -dijo twilgith abrazando a su novia-creo que no tengo el tuyo lo siento-

-el mejor regalo qe tengo eres tu por haber aceptado mi corazon es mejor que cualqueir cosa Twilight-dijo trixie soriendo.

Así se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que se dieron un beso no rápido, ni apasionado uno tierno que marca el senimiento de amor mutuo.

-te amo Twilight-dijo Trixie abraznadola

-yo también Trixie-dijo Twilight-mejor vamso a ver a Sunset seguro rarity ya la termino de arreglar

-Ok-

asi las dos chicas fueron directo a la casa de rarity mientras en el parque Flash caminaba con la vista abajo a que Sunset no estaba en su casa pero, de suerte encontró a Fluttershy quien estaba en una banca sentada veidno a Bic mach jugar junto a Sorain y Spike un partido de futbol entre los tres.

-Hola-dijo Flash

-hola-dijo Shy- te pasa algo pareces estar muy triste-

-Es que Symphony me dijo que no quiereser mi novia y Sunset no está en casa-dijo flash-solo queria salir con ella.

-y porque no le pregutas a Twilight o Trixie creo que ellas tal vez saben-dijo shy pero antes de seguri su telefono sono era un mensajes y lo vio para leerlo

"Fluttershy necesito que si encuentras a flash dile que vaya a la boutique carrosuel ahora"

atentamente twilight

P. S. es sorpresa

Fluttershy entendio cual era el plan asi que le dijo a flash donde estaria Sunset.

-flash porque no vas a la casa de rarity creo que ella sabe donde esta Sunset-dijo Shy

-claro gracias fluttershy-dijo flash

Asi flash corrio rapidamente a la casa de rarity pero Bic Mach al ver a flash correr le entro la curiosidad y lo siguio igual que Shy y Spike y Sorain igual todos seguían a nuestro enamorado.

Mientras en casa de rarity la modista habai hecho un pequeno cambio de imaen para Sunset priemr delinio sus pestanas, pinto ssu lavios de color rojo, puso un poco de maquillaje aunque Sunset le alego pro ello y le aliso el pelo para que se viera mucho mejor Twilight y Trixie estaban impresionadas por el cambio de imagen que era muy extremo diria uno.

-bien cariño flash vendra para acá así que recuerda lo que te dije-dijo Rarity.

-si gracias-dijo Sunset

-ok estaremos ocultas pero viendo entendido-dijo Twilight-solo haz como que no excistimos si

Así Twilight, Trixie y Rarity se ocultaron cerca de un vestidor para ver lo que ocurre mientras el rsto vei desde una ventan de afuera maneniendose ocultos para que flash al llegar no los viera a lo lejos Shy oculta vio a flash llegar y tocola puerta como todo un caballero y espeor hasta que la arieron y era Sunset.

-hola Sunset-dijo flash sorprendido

-hola flash-dijo Sunset con una sonrisa haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de rarity

-puedo pasaar-pregunto flash-claro-dijo SUnset y lo hizo entrar una vez adentro se hizo un silecnio pero as chcais losveina igal que los demas esperando que uno dijera algo.

-y dime no estabs con la hermana de rainbow-dijo Sunset - la verdad no ella me dejo solo como amigo-dio flash

-entonces estas disponible-dijo Sunset sonrojandose

-si pero creo que prefiero estar soltero por el momento-dijo Flash-a Sunset puedo preguntarte algo-

-si que querías-dijo Sunset sonrojada y nerviosa

-aceptaria ir a una cita conmigo-pregunto flash nervioso por la respuesa

-mmm...si claro acepto-dijo Sunset nerviosa también

Y sonrojada

-bien te parece mañana al medio día-dijo flash

-claro- dijo Sunset

-bueno creo que me tengo que ir te veo mañana-dijo flash pero antes de salir por la puerta regreso a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sunset quien se sonrojo mas que la primea vez y así el chico salió corriendo y a lo lejos gritaba de alegria.

Sunset solo se quedo estatica por ese beso toco su mejilla y sentia esa calidez de amor se sentía tan bien, ella estaba feliz, en ese momento sus amigas salieron de su escondite y solo la abrazron para felicitarla

mientras el resto solo se quedaron impresionados no esperabn que algo asi ocurriera.

-vaya quien lo diria no-dijo sorain

-tu lo haz dicho-dijo spike

-ahora hay que ayudar a flash y Sunset no creen-dijo fluttershy

-sip-dijo bic mach-fluttershy ve con ellas dejanso a flash a nosoros le daremos buenso consejos-

-claro te veo mana bic mach-dijo shy y se fue a la puerta para entra y ver a sus amigas.

Ahora Sunset se rerit a su casa y muy contenta debido a qeu si juega bien sus cartas flash le pedira ser sunovi y sera feliz solo espera que sus amgas le den buenso consejo mana anes de su cita y flash tambien tendra ayuda solo les espera qeu ocurrira.

**BUENO HASTA AQI ESTE CPAITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE ES MUY ROMANTICO PERO A MI ME GUSTO HACERLO**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VMESO EN LA PROXIMA VEZ**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENO AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI HABRA MAS ROMANCE CREO QUE LO TERMINARE AQUI PORQUE ENSERIO ME ABURRIRA EXTENDERLO PERO SERA UN FINAL FELIZ YA VERAN**

**ASI QUE EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 11 trabajo de Cupido parte 2

Ya había pasado la noche y llego el domingo pero era aun día especial, Sunset estaba animada tendría una cita con Flash y quien sabe tal vez lograría que fuera su novio y sentirá amor como el que quiso por Twilight.

Ya levanta bañada y vestida como el dia anterior fue directo a la casa de rarity ya que nuestra gran modista prepararia un conjunto especial para que Sunset se viera fabulosa.

Mientras en la casa de flash nuestro enamorado estaba pensandoo como lograr que Sunset se de cuenta de sus sentimientos pero tenia que planear una gran salida y por supuesto a donde ir y que hacer.

-que hago-dijo flash- veamos la voy a buscar a su casa primero, segundo mmm... ha estoy perdido-

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta y era Sorain junto con Spike y Bic Mach.

-chicos que hacen aquí-pregunto flash

-pues venimos a ayudarte-dijo Sorain

-con que-dijo flash

-pues con Sunset hermano-dijo Spike

-SIP dijo Bic Mach

-pero como lo saben- pregunto flash

-pues te seguimos ayer hasta la casa de rarity y vimos todo desde la ventana por cierto felicidades viejo-dijo sorain dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

Luego de eso los chicos le dieron consejos y recomendaciones para la cita y así tal vez no metia la pata o cometeria algun error.

Mientras en casa de rarity sunset fue a verla ya que la modista le había diseñado un vestido muy casual para esta cita y también recibir consejos de último momento también Fluttershy y Symphony estaban ahi para ayudarla y claro arreglarla un poco mas.

El tiempo pasaba volando y llego la hora flash fue en su carro hasta la casa de Sunset para llevarlal a la cita.

-A ver repasemos lo que plane-dijo flash-primero ir a su casa ya, segundo llevarla a un resaurante a almorzar, tercero ir al cine, cuarto llevarla a Sugar Cube Corner y para terminar al parque creo que saldra bien sino cometo errores a si y no faltan la flores por suerte Rose Luck me vendio un ramo de camino aquí-.

Llego a la puerta y toco como todo un caballero y epseroun lapussu de 5 minutos y Sunset abrio la puerta y se veia fabulos rairty le habia hecho un vestido de color amarillo y rojo para que se viera decente, falda larga hasta las rodilla con un escote pero no exagerado pero igual se veia bien y el pelo arreglado en forma de coleta flash casi s desmaya de la impresion pero se mantuvo parado.

-Que bien te ves-dijo flash

-gracias-dijo Sunset

-te traje esto-dijo flash entregándole un ramo de rosas naranja

-vaya son lindas gracias-dijo Sunset-le dije gracias creo que mejor acato las ideas qeu raroity me dio penso para si misma.

-bueno nos vamos-dijo flash exendiendo su mano para que la tomara

-si vamos-dijo Sunset tomando la mano de flash y dirigendola al carro donde subio susnet y asi flash subio lo arranco y conducio directo al primer lugar el restaurante que era fino y caro (N/A POBRE FLASH SE QUEDARA POBRE DESPUES DE ESTO)

Pero sin que se dieran cuenta a fuera del mismo restaurante en la ventana estaban Twilight, Trixie, Fluttershy, Symphony viendo la cita igual en otra venta estaban Bic Mach, Spike y Sorain.

-que crees que pedira-pregunto spike

-no se-dijo Bic Mach

-yo le di un buen consejo-dijo Sorain

-y ese seria-pregunto spike

-que no pidiera nada costoso-dijo sorain

-que buen consejo-dijo Spike sarcasticamente

El mesero llego a la msa para tomarls laorden y cada uno pidio lo que queria susnet unas su ensalada y flash tmabien solo para no molestarla aunqeu para susnet era una sorpresa viniendo de el.

Tranquilamente comían, mientras contaban algunos chistes claro flash era el que los decía y Sunset se reía al parecer otro consejo este era de Bic Mach y al parecer funcionaba.

-Eres muy gracioso flash enserio-dijo Sunset sonriendo

-gracias de hecho hasta me sorprende-dijo flash

-que quieres decir-pregunto Sunset

-bueno yo siempre hago alguno que otro chiste pero nadie se ríe de ellos hasta me evitan-dijo flash

-bueno ya tienes a tu cliente uno si vas a algún club a contarlos-dijo Sunset.

-gracias-dijo Flash

Acto seguido terminaron pidieron la cuenta y salieron el siguiente lugar, era el cine dejaron el auto cerca del estacionamiento del cine así que no se preocuparon por ello y como siempre todos los seguían ocultándose.

Ya adentro de la sala era una película romántica aunque a flash no le gustaban mucho, tal vez a Sunset le gustaría y los demás entraron obviamente ni las chicas sabían que los chicos estaban ahí.

-vaya que bien esperen yo no le di este consejo-dijo Sorain desde la parte de arriba de la sala oculto.

-yo tampoco creo que se le ocurrió-dijo Spike

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach

Mientras en la parte baja de la sala las chicas miraban a nuestros tortolos.

-no se ven tan lindos juntos-dijo Rarity

-se ven muy bien-dijo Shy

-Ahora creo que flash intentara algo-dijo Trixie pícaramente.

-Trixie no digas eso-dijo Twilight seriamente y molesta por esa actitud de su novia.

Mientras las chicas estaban viendo a los jovenes enamorados no sabian que los chicos que estabn arriba tanmbien viendo a su amigo flash pero por accidente spike quien tmaba un refresco lo tiro por accidnete y le cayo encima a su novia Rarity, quien subio la mirada y al ver de quien se trataba solo dijo algo en voz casi de ultratumba.

-SPIKE TE MATARE POR ESTO-dijo Rarity.

-A chicos corran-dijo spike y todos los chicos salieron corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y exactamente eso era lo que debian hacer, mientras nuestros enamorados seguian viendola la pelicula y en un momento Sunset se recosto en el hombro izquierdo de Flash pero al chico no le molesto de hecho estaba muy agradable.

Mientras en la persecucion Bic, Sorain y spike corrian como en una maraton Rarity y Symphony los perseguian para matarlos ientras Twilight, Trixie y Fluttershy las seguian para detenerlas antes de hacer algo horrible al final Rarity los alcanzo pero bic freno y sorian choco con el junto a spike y Rarity y Synmpohny al final y todos calleron al suelo.

-auch-dijo bic mach

-que golpazo-dijo Sorain encima de Bic Mach

-ni que lo digas-dijo Spike encima de Sorain

-y tú no te salvas de esta-dijo rarity encima de su novio-

SORAIN-dijo Symphony seriamente.

En es momento llegaron las demas y flutterhsy al ver a su novio hasta abajo de todos saco fuerza de saber donde y quito a sus amigos y amigas de encima de un solo levantamiento.

-Vuelven a hacerle daño a mi novio y lo que le espera especialemnte a ustedes dos-dijo Shy enojada senalando a rarity y symphony luego se calmo y ayudo a Bic a levantarse

-estas bien-pregunto Fluttershy

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach

luego de arreglar el malentendido y dar ssu escuxas del porque estaban ahi entendieron que estabn en la misma mision.

Ya regresando al cine vieron a los tortolitos saliendo y se feuron rapidametne al sigueinte lugar que Sorain les dijo era Sugar Cube Corner donde todos entraron y se ocultaron en la cocina donde estaba Pinkie haciendo pastelillos y Cheese ayudandola.

-hola chicos que hacen jugar a las escondidadas adoro ese juego-dijo Pinkie

-es muy divertido-dijo Cheese

-no estamso jugando pinkie-dijo Rarity

-si estasmo biendo como sale la cita de flash con Sunset-dijo Twilight.

-wow que emocion-dijo Pinkie-los ayudare dejenselo a Pinkie pie- y ya iva a salir de la cocina pero en ese momento Twilight junto a Trixie y Rarity la detuvieorn en el acto.

-ni se te ocura pinkie pie-dijo rarity

-si esto es de ellos no lo arruines-dijo trixie

-oki doki loki-dijo pinkie-y que hacemos-

-denme un momento para pensar-dijo twilight penso y se le ocurio una idea y le dijo a pinkie que hacer mientras Flash y Sunset llegaron a la pastelería y entraron el lugar estaba vacío y tranquilo.

-bien al menos no hay nadie justo como me dijo Sorain esta vacio en domingo-penso flash.

-no sentamso-dijo flash-claro-dijo Sunset acto segido se centaron en una mesa para dos esperando a que salier pinkie pie para atenderlos.

Mientras todos los veían desde la puerta de la cocina y ya era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

-bien pinkie ya sabes que hacer-dijo twilight.

-si seguro ahi voy-dijo pinkie pie.

Así Pinkie pie salió a atender a nuestors tortolitos quienes estaban platicando tranquilamente.

-hola que se les ofrece-pregunto Pinkie

-yo una porcion de pie de manzana-dijo Flash

-yo igual-dijo Sunset.

-enseguida-dijo Pinkie quien se retiro a la cocina a traer dos porciones de pie y cidra de manzana para los enamorados sin alcohol claro y los llevo todo junto en una bandeja que no se le caia por raro qeu se viera.

-aqui tiene y la cidra es cortesia de la casa-dijo pinkie

-gracias-dijeron los dos.

pinkie regreso con el resto a la cocina-no les diste cidra de verdad-preugnto twilight seriamente-no claro que no es cidra pero sin alcohol tontita-dijo pinkie.

Mientras los tortolos comían tranquilamente mientras platicaban alegremente parece qe uno disfrutaba de la compania del otro.

Luego de un rato flash y Sunset terminaron su postre y Pinkie fue a retirar sus platos y copas

Flash iva a pagar por los dos pero Sunset se sentia un poco mal porque le dejaba todo a el luego de ello salieron rumbo al parque, donde caminaran un rato y se sentaron en una banca

El resto los miraba escondidos detrás ya sea de arboles, cestos de basura o arbustos.

hubo silencio por un momento hastq eu Sunset lo rompio

-Flash dime tú has tenido novia-dijo Sunset sonrojandose levemente.

-no hasta ahora he sido soltero aunque me a interesado-dijo flash-Sunset te puedo decir algo-mientras tomaba la mano de ella quien se sonrojo casi como un tomate.

-si que es-pregunto Sunset-"si me tomo la mano debe ser algo importante"penso.

-yo queria pedirte si tu aceptarias ser mi novia-dijo flash sin rodeos.

Sunset estab impresionada que casi se desmaya de la impresion pero logro calmarse y lograr articular la respuesta.

-Flash yo yo si acepto sere tu novia-dijo Sunset y lo abrazo y luego lo beso dejando al chico shockeado.

-que bello es-dijo rarity oculta

-si funciono-dijo twilight.

Luego de separarse Flash se recobro del shock y solo le sonrio a SUnset quein estab algo avergonzada pero sonriendo leugo solo se dieorn unabrazo lueg de ello, flash la llevo a su carro y la fue a dejar a su casa al llegar al portal de la casa flash solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y SUnset tambien le dio uno de despedida y asi cada uno se fue por su camino.

Adentro de su casa SUnset se reia de felicidad y era de esperar ahora tenia novio y porfin alguien la correspondio.

Mientras flash por su parte se impresiono pero parece qeu tantoel como ella si sentian lo mismo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO **

**AHORA UNA PEQUENA TRIVIA**

**QUE TAL LA HISTORIA HASTA AHORA**

**QUIEREN MAS LEMON O ROMANCE**

**QUE PAREJA QUIEREN QUE SEA TITULAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE**


	12. Chapter 12

**BUENO AQUIE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTE TENDRA LEMON Y SERA PROTAGONIZADO POR APPLEJACK Y RAINBOW.**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE SERAN CHEESE Y PINKIE LOS PROTAGONISTAS ASI QUE ESPERO EN SUS REVIEWS QUE QUIERAN QUE HAGAN O OCURRA.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA.**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 12 Un fin de semana inolvidable

Este se sitúa el sábado pasado mucho antes de la cita de flash con Sunset recordaran que Applejack esta lastimada de un tobillo, así que Rainbow le propuso ser su esclava por el fin de semana y acepto aunque no quería iremos directo a la casa de Rainbow para ver que ocurre realmente.

-Rainbow ya tranquila no tienes que ayudarme puedo caminara un poco no estoy totalmente lesionada-dijo Applejack quien solo caminaba hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua

-lo siento es que es mi culpa que te lastimaras por eso solo trato de ayudar-dijo Rainbow a su lado.

-sabes no mi siento cómoda siento que te extorsiono sin ofender-dijo AJ

-Eso no me importa mientras yo esté aquí te ayudaré recuerda hicimos una apuesta y tu aceptaste-dijo Rainbow

-está bien solo porque no quiero que te pongas triste-dijo Aj resignada mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la salas mientras Rainbow iva por el vaso de agua a la cocina.

Rainbow regreso de la cocina y le dio el vaso a Aj quien lo tomo tranquilamente luego de eso Rainbow lo llevo a la cocina y AJ solo se sentó a ver la TV, ya que pasar el fin de semana con Dashie sería una buena forma de ser más cercanas, debido a que su hermanita iría con Fluttershy ya que había un plan que tenía entre ellas de ayudarían a alguien.

Luego Rainbow se sentó y siguieron viendo la TV unos programa de chistes rieron un largo rato ya que eran muy buenos, luego una película de India Jones que le gustaba mucho a Rainbow aunque a AJ no tanto, luego Aj se dispuso a dormir y recostó su cabez en las piernas de Rainbow y ella solo acariciaba el cabello de la rubia tranquilamente quien luego se quedo dormida al rato.

Luego de una hora Rainbow despertó pero AJ no estaba ahí con ella se preocupo, pero luego de ir a buscarla la encontró caminando afuera del baño.

-tonta me preocupaste-dijo Rainbow exagerando un poco.

-Rainbow tranquila solo tenía que ir al baño por un momento-dijo AJ.

-ok- así las dos se sentaron estaban aburridas pero en eso Rainbow pensó como echar leña al fuego de la pasión (N/A que cursi esto juro que será lo ultimo cursi que escribo enserio).

-AJ que tal si vamos a mi casa del arbol afuera digo nos haría bien algo de aire fresco-dijo Rainbow

-claro ya me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrada-dijo Aj

Y así fueron juntas a la casa de arbole Rainbow ayudaba a Applejack a caminar, pero al subir la dejo ir por su cuenta ya que Aj se molestaba un poco.

Ya dentro las dos chicas estaban teniendo una tranquila charla, hasta que Rainbow aprovecho que AJ estaba distraída y se coloco sobre ella dejándola sobre el suelo de madera-que esta haciendo-dijo Aj pero Rainbow la cayo con un beso muy apasionado el cual AJ correspondió y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Rainbow lo rompió y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de AJ.

-así que esto querías pillína JAJAJA-dijo AJ y Rainbow comenzó a masajear sus senos mientras que con una mano acariciaba la entrepierna de la rubia quien ya gemía armoniosamente.

asi siguio hasta que rainbow bajo besando todo el camino hasta lleagr al abdomen de AJ donde mordio un poco.

-seguire solo si tu quieres no te obligare a nada -dijo Rainbow

Applejack bajo ella misma su falda junto con su ropa interior -sigue Dashie no me molesta-dijo Aj quein ya estaba caliente y no le molestaba el frio del exterior Rainbow solo le planto un beso, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba abajo de su novia para que estuviera mas comoda y continuo su trabajo hasta acercarse a la intimidad de AJ que ya estaba bastante mojada.

-Aquie voy-dijo dash y comenzo a dar lamidas por afuera esperando el permiso de Applejack para introducir su lengua.

-Rainbow ya puedes meterla-dijo Aplejack excitada

-espera que dijeras eso-dijo rainbow y asi comenzo a meter su lengua y morder el clitoris de su novia mientras intercalaba sus dedos lo cual volvio loca a Applejack quien gritaba llena de pasión ya que rainbow hacia un muy buen trabajo.

-sigue asi dashie-dijo Aj enloquecida a mas no poder incluso tomo a rainbow de la cabeza para que se introdujera mas en su intimidad hasta que dio un grito lleno de pasion y solto todo su ser en la boca y cara de rainbow.

La chica de pelo arcoiris se acerco a su rubia amada y le dio un beso dejando corre los fluidos de su boca a la de Applejack quien sintio todo era tan excitnate que queria hacerlo.

-que tal lo hice-dijo Dash presumidamente.

-nada mal ahora me toca-dijo Aj y se coloco encima de dashie -veamos si resistes tanto como yo- luego de decir esto Applejack le quito rapidamente su ropa dejandola desnuda totalmente y comenzo a lamer y morder los senso de dash mientras gemia un poco y acariciar la entre pierna de su amada arcoiris.

-ahora la mejor parte-dijo AJ y bajo hasta la intimidad de Rainbow y comenzo a lamerla como si fuera un dulce, sintiendo el sabor de su novia Dash estaba excitada era mejor cada vez.

-si dale Aj dale-dijo rianbow inconcientemente

Applejack solo aumentaba la intensidad hasta que llego el momento y rainbow solto todo sus fluidos en la cara de AJ y ella los recivio con su boca abierta, y se acerco a la cara de rainbow y la beso dejando sentir los fluidos de ella y ella le devolvió el beso así estuvieron un rato hasta que se cansaron y se quedaron dormidas ahi.

Paso una hora y la hermana de rainbow llego a la casa buscando algunas cosas que llevar a la casa de Shy y busco a su hermanita hasta que se dirigió al patio de atrás justamente a la casa del arbol y ahi estaba su hermanita abrazando a Applejack sin ropa alguna.

Rainbow despierta-dijo Symphony-despierta ya es hora de comer-

-enserio-dijo dash entusiasmada-muy graciosa hermanita-dijo Rainbow

Luego de despertara a Applejack de vestirse y salir de la casa del árbol tuvieron una plática y Symphony se despidio de su hermana y fue directo a casa de Fluttershy.

Luego de un rato mas de ver television ambas fueron a domir antes una ducha las dos juntas claro un poco de diversión ahí dentro y luego a dormir abrazadas una a la otra.

Paso la noche y llego la manana de domingo Rainbow se desperto tarde como siempre y Applejack temprano para hacer el desayuno la peli arcoiris bajo y encontró a su novia terminando de poner la mesa.

-AJ me hubieras pedido ayuda-dijo rainbow

-descuida pude hacerlo sin problema-dijo Aj

Luego del desayuno las chicas salieron a pasear un rato divirtiendose y riendo y por algun momento divisaron a sus amigas en el parque ocultas en unos arbustos y árboles cercanos y luego vierno a Sunset y Flash sentados en una banca era más que evidente el porqué estaban ocultos.

Luego de ver la tierna escena de amor de Flash y Sunset, Twilight y Trixie se disponia a ir a su casa pero se toparon de paso con Applejack y Rainbow.

-hola chicas que tal-dijo Applejack

-hola que las trae por aqui-preugnto twilight

-pues pasear un rato y a ustedes-dijo raibow con un tono picaron al final

-pues nada importante verda trixie-dijo twilight

-si nada interesante-dijo trixie en eso comenzó a tronar en el cielo se acercaba una lluvia o peor ya estaba lloviendo.

-demonios-dijo Rainbow

-vamos a mi casa rapido-dijo twilgith y así todas corrían rumbo a su casa Twilight, Applejack corría pero un poco lento para evitara lastimarse el tobillo ya herido.

Paso un lapsus de 15 minutos y llegaron Twilight abrio la puerta y todas entraron empapadas totalmente y con frío Twilight fue a buscar una toallas para secarse y encontró cuatro una para cada una luego de eso encontro una nota en le mesa de la sala y la leyo.

"hermanita te tengo noticias Cadance y yo encontramos una casa donde vivir pronto nos mudaremos pero andamos fuera esta noche regresaremos mañana en la tarde la casa es tuya disfrútala"

Con cariño tu hermano Shining

Twilight se alegro estarai sola con trixie peo Rainbow y Applejack eran invitadas así que ese sueño se esfumo.

-creo que la llluvia no pasara-dijo rianbow mientras miraba por la ventana-achu-dio Applejack-creo que estoy resfriándome.

-Chicas mejro nos cambiamos sino nos vamso a enfermar-dijo twilgith y asi fue a su cuarto a buscar algunas prendas para domir bajo con ellas y se las dio a Rainbow y Applejack luego llevo la ropa mojada a la secadora para que se secara y mañana pudieran usarla.

Así las cuatro chicas con piyama puesta (descirpcion de cada una twilgith llevaba puesta una piyama de cuerpo entero y nada de ropa interior abajo, trixie una blusa que le quedaba muy grande y sin pantalon alguno solo con ropa interiro y sin sosten igual que twilight, Rainbow con unos pantaloncillos cortos blusa con tirantes sin sosten y Applejack igual con pantaloncillos y con sosten y blusa encima de color verde y blanco a cuadros) decidieron hacer una piyamada.

Riendo mientras Rainbow contaba algunos chistes del programaque vieron el sabado y Applejack haciendo algunos bocadillos

Twilight leía un poco ya que mañana eran clases y no queria perder el tiempo que restaba y Trixie riendo con Rainbow de los chistes

-chicas ya están listos los bocadillos -dijo Aj saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja con un tazón de palomitas y unas sodas.

-oigan que tal una película-dijo Twilight

-si para mí está bien-dijo Rainbow-pero que sea de miedo-

Twilight buco hasta que encontró una la de viernes 13 la puso en el DVD y la vieron.

Luego de ver la pelicua Applejack estaba abrazando fuertemente a Rainbow mientras Trixie estba atras de Twilight aterrorizada pero se le paso ya que su novia estaba enfrente de ella.

-bueno no estuvo tan mal-dijo Rainbow

-a mi no me asusto-dijo AJ-boo-dijo Rainbow al oído de su novia y AJ salto del susto provocando la risa de Twilight y Trixie.

Luego se fueron a acostar tranquilas Rainbow y Applejack dormian en la habitacon de Rarity y Spike juntas pasaban la horas y rianbow no se dormía quería algo de acción, pero de donde Applejack estaba ya dormida y no queria molestarla salio de su alcoba y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

Luego regreso a su cuarto pero de rara forma encontro a Trixie saliendo de la habitación de Twilight y ella parecia estar igual que ella de malas por no tener sexo.

-de malas no-dijo Rainbow

-si-dijo Trixie

Platicaron un rato a pesar de que Trixie no le caí muy bien a Dash acepto que fuera su amiga y la verdad era muy divertida, así pasaron hasta que las dos dispusieron regresar a dormir.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Trixie no reconciliaba el sueño queria tener acción con Twilight ahorita, pero estaba dormida y no queria molestarla.

Pero antes de dormir sintio como Twiligth le daba un beso repentino y sorpresivo luego se separo-eso querías no-dijo Twilight de forma sensual y sin que Trixie pudiera reaccionar Twilgith se coloco sobre ella y comenzó por quitarle la blusa y la ropa interior mientras ella se quitaba su piyama de dormir, y comenzó por besar a su novia en el cuello y siguio bajando lentamente dejando un camino de besos por donde pasaba entre los senos de su novia, luego en cada uno hasta llegar a la intimidad de su novia donde empezo por meter sus dedos y luego a lamer lo cual enloquecio a Trixie.

Mientras en la otra habitación Dash seguia sin dormir, pero unos gemidos que hoyo la sacaron de sus pensmientos salio de su cuarto y al abrir un poco la puerta del cuarto de twilgith vio como Twilight y Trixie estaban en su momento especial, esto provoco que Rainbow se excitara y bajo su mano derecha y la metio dentro de su pantaloncillo y comenzo a masturbarse con lo que veia.

Mientars Trixie ya sentia que era el momento de explotar y Twilight esperaba eso con su boca abierta y asi ourri Trixie solto toda su escencia en la boca y cara de Twilight quien, luego se acerco y la beso trasnfireindo todo su contenido el cual Trixie sintio leugo de eso Trixie se coloco sobre Twilgth y comenzo su trbajao.

Rainbow estab tan excitada que queria estar ahí, pero sin darse cuenta alguien la abrazo por atrás y era Applejack.

-porque tan sola en la oscuridad-dijo Applejack sensualmente

-y yo e este-dijo rianbow nerviosamente hasta que applejack vio por la puerta y entendio-yo lo arreglo-dijo applejack y acto seguido irrumpio en el cuarto de twilgith y asusto a nuestras dos chicas quienes agarraron la manta para taparse rapidamente.

-Applejack no es lo que crees-dijo Twilight sonrojada y avergonzada

-si no pasa nada-dijo Trixie nerviosa

-tranquilas ya se que pasa pero creo que dashie necesita ayuda urgente si saben a que me refieron-dijo Applejack las chicas se hiceron las desentendidas, pero sin antes de responder Applejack se quito toda su piyama quedando desnuda y luego jalo a Rainbow dentro de la habitación

-dashie fuiste muy pervertida por verlas ahora te toca un castigo-dijo applejack picaramente y las chicas entendieron y asi cada una comenzo Applejack le quito sus ropas, mientras Trixie masajeba sus senos y los besaba y Twilight besaba su cuello y morida un poco y appleajck se encargab de la entrepierna de dahsie quien gemia y gritaba estaba super excitada mas aun de lo que ya estaba al ver a Twilight y Trixie, paso un rato y seguian asi hasta que rainbow dio un gran grito de pasion y solto sus fluido en la cara de Applejack quien los trago de forma sexi.

Rainbow se desplomo y quedo algo dormida era mucho esfuerzo para ella-vaya quien lo diria asi si se queda dormida dijo Aj-chicas seguimos-las chicas no lo pensaorn dos veces y se lazaron sobre appeljack.

Estaban haciendo de todo cada una y al fianl estaban en la misma posicion que cuando lo hicieron con Sunset Twilight estaban en el suelo acostad mientras estab en la entre pierna de trixie y trixie estab con la intimidad de applejack enfrente de ella meintras la vaquerita hacien un gran trabajo con la de twilgith gemian gritban todo el carto se imprignaba con el sudor y el aroma de su sexos era tan ebragador

Asi la chicas siguieorn ahsta que estallaron en un orgasmo juntas casada sentia los fluidos de la otrao leugo de ello Trixie se deplomo cansada al peracer fue mucho para ella asi solo quedaron Applejack y Twilight quienes estaban muy animadas y siguieron juntas ahora cada una quedaba en la intimidad de la otra lamiendola y metiendo sus dedos para estimularlo.

-si twilgith ers buena-dijo applejack

-tu tmabien-dijo Twilgith

Y así siguieron hasta que se desploamroan en otro orgasmo juntas luego de ello se quedaorn viendo fijamente hasat qeu cada una sintio como alguien, las abraza por atras y eran nadie mas y menos que sus novias y asi siguieron

Hasta que quedaron Twilight en la entre pierna de Trixie, Trixie en la de Applejack, Applejack en la de Rainbow y esta última en la de Twilight y así siguieron, hasta que juntas alcanzaron el clímax y se desplomaron en el suelo abrazando a su respectiva pareja.

**BUENO HAST AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY SORRY POR LA TARDANZA PERO QUERIA PONER ENFASSI E ESTE EL PROXIMO PROMETO QUE SERA MAS RAPIDO**

**AHORA UNA PEQUENA TRIVIA**

**1 QUE TAL LA HISTORIA LES HA GUSTADO**

**2 QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE LES OCURRIERA A CHEESE Y PINKIE EN EL OTRO CAPITULO**

**3 QUIEN QUIERE UN CAPITLO CON BIC Y FLUTTERSHY**

**4 CUAL ES SU PAREJA FAVORITA HASTA AHORA**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS CUIDNESE Y FELIZ DIA TARDE O NOCHE.**


	13. Chapter 13

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTE SERA PROTAGONISADO POR PINKI Y CHEESE ASI QUE ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPECEMOS**

Capitulo 13 Dulce Amor

Era lunes y como siempre las chicas debian ir a la escuela en la casa de Twilight todo estaba muy cayado excepto por nuetsra bella chica vaquera Applejack quien se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno a sus amigas y su novia.

Luego de una hora calculada Twilight y Trixie junto a Rainbow bajaron y vieron el delicioso desayuno que les preparo Applejack

-gracias Applejack te lo agradezco no te hubieras molestado-dijo Twilight

-para nada después de todos somos amigas no y siempre no ayudamos-dijo appelajck

Luego de desayunar darse un buen baño claro cada una con su novia y vestirse gracias a Twilight su ropa de ayer estaba seca y limpia fueron directo a la Escuela.

Una vez ahí notaron que faltaba Fluttershy y el hermano mayor de Applejack, curiosamente nunca faltaban pero esto era algo preocupante.

Luego de una hora de clases era hora del descanso Applejack fue a buscar a Symphony junto a Dashie y al encontrarla pregutno lo que debía preguntarle.

-oye sugar cube pero que le paso a Fluttershy y mi hermano-pregunto Applejack

-Fluttershy se mojo anoche y bueno Bic Mach decidio quedarse a cuidarla en su casa eso paso-dijo symphony

-a ya veo bueno solo dile que regrese a casa antes de que la abuela Smith vaya por el-dijo Applejack

-claro se lo dire-dijo la hermana de rainbow

Siguieron las clases con normalidad pero en cada clase pinkie siempre se mantenia abrazando a cheese y nunca lo soltaba solo si iva al baño o almorzar claro.

-a pinkie me podrias soltar esto vendrá en el examen y debo apuntarlo-dijo Cheese

-no-dijo PInkie

-pinkie ya enserio sino apunto esto perdere el examen-dijo cheese nervioso

-a quien el importa digo es facil ganar-dijo pinkie

-enserio y dime tu como ganas tus clases-dijo cheese lo cual provoco que pinkie lo soltara

-bueno la verdad soy una alumna muy mala no se como sigo aun en la escuela-dijo pinkie sonriendo con una expresion triste

-y si soy tu tutor ya sabes para que subas tus notas-dijo cheese sonriendo

-quieres decir que me ayudaras a estudiar solo a mi-dijo pinkie sonriendo

-si solo a ti te dare clase privadas-dijo cheese-seran como citas claro para estudiar-dijo pinkie

-si pero antes que nada debo tomar apuntes luego abra mas abrazos de acuerdo-dijo cheese

-OKI DOKI LOKI-dijo pinkie

Y así siguieron todos en la escuela por su parte habian otros pares de tortolitos estos eran Spike y Rarity nuestro bueno amigo ya afuera de su salon, debido a que gano el examen(N/A gracias a que Twilight le ayudo a Estudiar aunque sea de mala gana) así que tenía tiempo libre ya que la siguiente clase estaba asueto asi que se puso a caminar por los pasillo pero sin darse cuenta alguien lo jalo para dentro de un armario.

-quien esta ahi-dijo spike aterrado

-tranquilo spike soy yo-dijo Rarity apareciendo frente a su novio el cual estaba tranquilo y sorprendido ya que su novia traía puesto un atuendo que la hacia ver sexy una blusa escotada y una mini falda raro en ella ya que no le gustaba mucho vestirse asi.

-a eras tu disculpa pero me sorprendiste nada mas-dijo spike ocultando su asombro-y que haces aqui-

-pues venia por mi premio veras yo gane mi examen facilmente gracias a la ayuda de twilight y por supuesto la tuya asi que vamos a celebrarlo-dijo rarity y sin perder tiempo le dio un beso muy apasionado a un Spike totalmente schokeado solo sentia como Rarity le metia su lengua casi hasta su garganta pero luego de un rato lo rompio por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliba.

-no te lo esperabas verdad-dijo rarity seductoramente

-pues la verdad no-dijo un apenado SPike pero sin tiempo de hablar ya que su novia se quito la blusa y la mini falda quedando asi en ropa interior luego se acerco a su novio y comenzo por quitarla la playera y desabrocharle el pantalon dejandolo solo en boxer

-o mira spike ya esta duro no-dijo Rairty viendo como el miembro de spike se ponia erecto y sin esperar bajo el boxer de su novio y comenzo por engullir el miembro de su novio en su boca, lo cual provoco que Spike cerrara los ojos y gimiera ya que Rarity lo hacia muy bien a pesar de que solo lo ha hecho unas dos veces.

-vaya si que eres todo un hombre o no spike-dijo Rairty picaramente mientras seguia con su trabajo.

Dejando a los tortolitos en su nido de amor vamos con nuestra segunda pareja Flash y Sunset quienes estaban con una alegre charla y riendo en ese momento Sunset le hizo una pregunta a Flash

-te podría hacer una pregunta-dijo Sunset apenada

-claro-dijo flash

-me enseñarías a tocar la guitarra es que quisera aprender-dijo Sunset con un tono casi de vergüenza

-pues claro digo seria un honor ensenarte-dijo flash sonreindo

-enserio-dijo Sunset emocionada-claro eres mi novia aunque te digo que no sera facil estas dispuesta a hacerlo-dijo flash

Sunset lo penso por un momento pero al final asintio positivamente

-ok hoy en la tarde te dare tu primera clase-dijo flash Sunset salto y le dio un gran abrazo y luego un tierno beso el cual provoco que flash se quedara shocekado.

Regresando con Rarity y Spike el chico estaba empujando la cara de Rarity hacia adelante y atrás mientras ella se lo pemitia.

-Rarity ya no aguanto ahí viene-dijo Spike y solto todo sus fluidos en la boca de Rarity quien se separo un poco y el resto lo recibio en su cara.

-oh spike es tan dulce como tu-dijo Riaryt mientras se tragaba la escencai de su novia de forma sexy

Luego acosto en el suelo a Spike mientras Rarity se posicionaba sobre el Pene de Spike y le coloba el condon con cuidad luego comenzó por quitarse el sostén y la ropa interior y dejar que su novia la penetrara lentamente, pero Rarity bajo de un solo soltando un grito que se reemplazo por placer y siguio subiendo y bajando mientras Spike solo gemia igual que Rairty pero ella gritaba estaba muy excitada

-si oh si Spike dale dale-dijo Rarity excitada a mas no poder-si-dijo Spike y tomo con su dos manos el trasero de Rarity y comenzo a bajar el mismo, lo cual hacia que la chica se encorvara y así quedaron cara a cara mientras Rarity le daba un beso apasionado y de paso le mordio el labio a su novio.

-ya viene lo siento-dijo Spike

-yo también déjalo salir Spike déjalo-dijo Rarity

Spike y Rarity dieron un ultimo movimiento y sintió como Spike se corría junto con ella luego de terminar Rarity se acosto encima de el mientras aun sentia como sus fluidos salian de su intimidad luego se levanto y comenzo a vestirse.

-Spike me acompañas a casa-dijo Rarity ya vestida y Spike también

-si pero con la condición de que no haya mas sexo-dijo SPike

-claro no hay problema-dijo Rarity y así se fueron juntos de la mano pero Rarity cruzo sus dedos sin que Spike se diera cuenta.

**CASA DE PINKIE PIE**

La peli rosa estaba esperando a que Cheese llegara a su casa para ayduarla con las tareas y esperaba y esperaba pero apenas eran las 3 de la tarde faltaba una hroa para que llegara.

Lejos de ahí en la casa de Twilight y Trixie nuestras dos chicas estaban leyendo juntas claro Twilight se concentraba en su libro asi que de un momento a otro dijo algo.

-Trixie te tengo que dejar un rato te vere mas tarde-ijo wilgith

-claro no hay problema-dijo Trixie

Y así cada una se fue por su camino pero no entrare en detalle

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde volvemos a casa de Pinkie donde el y Mrs. Cake se preparaban para salir en ese momento sono el timbre y el Mr. Cake fue a ver quein tocaba.

-hola-dijo Cheese

-hola cheese que tal vienes a ayudar a pinkie con sus estudios-dijo

-si y veo que usted ya está listo para una cita-dijo Cheese

-si hoy es el aniversario de nuestra boda asi que vamsoa a salir a celebrarlos regresamos mañana-dijo la Mrs. Cake apareciendo al lado del

-si bueno cariño ya debemos irnos-dijo Mr Cake y asi la pareja se fue dejando a Cheese en la pasteleria sentado y en un segundo apareció Pinkie siempre saltando y alegre.

-hola cheese-dijo pinkie energeticamente

-hola pinkie-dijo cheese-lista para estudiar-

-si-dijo pinkie-solo espero lograrlo, sino no podre ganara, sino gano, no me graduare y no podre ir a al universidad y ser una gran pastelera-

-tranquila para eso estoy aqui-dijo cheese calmando a su novia

Paso una hora y Cheese comenzó a desesperarse ya que Pinkie no lograba concentrarse.

-pinkie como estudias normalmente-pregunto cheese

-y-yo...bueno...te dire la verdad no estudio-dijo pinkie vergonzosamente

-bueno no queda de otra-dijo Cheese tomo el libro con una mano y con la otra jalo del cabello a pinkie-que vas a hacer-pregunto pinkie asustada-estodijo cheese y restrego el libro contra el rostro de pinkie pie "espero asi aprendas"penso cheese.

al pasar unos minutos pinkie se safo del agarre de cheese muy molesta

-estas locas como esperas que sepa que los numero primso son cualqueir nuemro escpetoi e cuyo unicos divisores son el mismo y su negativo-dijop pinkie quein se tapo la boca

-ahora dime la raiz cuadrada de 47-pregunto cheese pero pinkie nego con la cabeza-dilo-

\- raiz cuadrada de 47 es 6.8556546-dijo pinkie-cheese que me hiciste-

-es una tecnica que me ensenaron se llama sobre esfuerzo la verdad me impresiona aprendiste muy rapido-dijo cheese-bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- cheese solo tomo la mano de inkie le dio un beso en su mano pero pinkie al ver esto reaccion y corrio directo a su cuarto leugo de un rato lo llamo y cheese subio a su cuarto y entro y vio a su novia con piyama puesta y una botella de wisky.

-pinkie que es esto-preugnto cheese

-no estas impresionado en que falle-dijo Pinkie

-no digo para que es el wisky-pregunto cheese

-bueno este es un juego para que nos conozcamos mejor veras decimos alguan que otra situacion que nos haya pasasado si paso no tomas si paso tomas un poco por ejemplo yo nunca e beasod un perro-dijo pinkie y se dio un buen trago pero cheese no

-creo que tendre que contar algunas de mis verguensas-dijo cheese

y asi siguieron tomando y riendo cada uno, hasta que cheese llego a una pregunta un tanto incomoda

-que tome un el que aun es virgen-dijo cheese pero ninguno tomo

-si yo perdi mi virginidad en una fiesta estab muy ebrio-dijo cheese sonriendo

-si igual yo-dijo pinkie tristemente-que te pasa pinkie-pregunto cheese

-es que queria que fuera una gran fiesta y termine embarandolo todo-dijo pinkie acto seguido tomo de la mano a su novio-cheese tu sabe que yo te amo pero no te obligare a hacer algo que tu no quieras-

-pinkie que quieres decir-pregunto cheese pero sin verlo venir pinkie le planto un beso muy apasionado el cual tomo al chico por sorpresa acto seguido le quito su playera y le desabrocho el pantalon, Cheese reacciono y le quito la parte de arriba de la piyama de pinkie y dejo al descubiertos su bellos atributos.

-Cheese es mi turno-dio pinkie y acosto al chico en su cama mientras se quitaba ella misma la piyama y le quitaba el boxer a su novio dejando su pene a la vista-oh que lindo-y asi pinkie comenzo a lamer el pene de cheese como si fuera un dulce claro que ella lo hacia muy bien debido a tantos anos de comer dulces y paletas que consistian en chupar.

asi siguieorn hasta que cheese solto su semilla en la boca de pinkie quien los trago un poco dificil pero lo logro al final-sabe a galleta salada-dijo pinkie

luego cheese la acosto el la cama y el quedo arriba de ella-me pongo el condon-pregunto el chico de pelo cafe

-no yo queiro sentirte cheese no te preocupes-dijo pinkie asi cheese comenzo a penetrarla lentamente pero claro cuando lo logro Pinkie solto un gran gemido y asi cheese comenzo su trabajo

-oh si wow es genial-dijo pinkie excitandose ya que cheese hacia un muy buen trabajo tambien masajeba los senos de su novia y besaba

asi sigieruon pero cheese ya snetoia que era el moemnto de terminar

-pinkie ya sale-dijo Cheese-ya te dije queiro sentirte dentro-dijo pinkie y asi cheese solto todo su contenido dentor de pinkie quien solto un gran grito de placer

-eso feu grandioso-dijo pinkie

-bueno ya me tengo que ir disculpa pero ya es tarde-dijo cheese vistiendose

-habrá mas clases mañana-dijo Pinkie

-si pero nada de esto paso entendido-dijo cheese pinkie asintio y asi el chico se fue y pinkie subio a suc aurto y fue a acsotarse con una grans sonrisas.

**CASA DE FLUTTERSHY**

Aquí era otra historia ya que Fluttershy estaba en cama y con fiebre debido a que ayer luego de ver como Sunset logro enamorarse de Flash y viceversa paso un rato con Bic Mach, pero de regreso a casa aun luego de que llovió la pobre no vio por donde caminaba y se cayó dentro de un charco llego empapada a su casa y luego se enfermo por no cambiarse a tiempo así que su novio la cuidaba esperando a que mejore.

En el cuarto de Shy ahí estaba nuestra amiga durmiendo con una toalla en su cabeza mientras Bic entraba para cambiar la toalla.

-bien ya es hora de quitártela y poner otra-dijo Bic Mach quien se la quito y luego tomo su temperatura-ya estas mejor que ayer al menos ya no esta tan alto-

-gracias Bic Mach creo que solo te molesto lo siento-dijo Shy débilmente debido a que estaba enferma.

-tranquila no me molesta enserio-dijo Bic Mach

Siguió cuidándola hasta que ya era de noche y tenía que volver a la granja

-bueno Fluttershy me tengo que ir antes de que la Abuela Smith me mate te vendré a ver mañana-dijo Bic Mach sonriéndole

-gracias cuídate-dijo Shy.

Una vez quedo solo comenzó a pensar que Bic Mach la ama mucho sino no estaría cuidando de ella, pero sabía que se recuperaría pronto así que ingenio un plan aunque no le guste era la única manera de mantener cerca a su amado.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**AQUÍ OTRA PEQUEÑA TRIVIA**

**1\. LES GUSTARIA QUE VINYL Y OCTAVIA SLAGAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**2\. QUE PAREJA LES GUSTARIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APPLEXDASH, TWILIXTRIX, FLASHXSUNSET BICXSHY, CHEESEXPIE, SPIKXRARI**

**3\. CUAL A SIDO SU CAPITULO FAVORITO HASTA AHORA**

**4\. LES GUSTRIA QUE HICIERA UN FIC DEDICADOA SOLO A SORAIN CON RAINBOW**

**DEJEN SUS REPSUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS**

**FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENO ESTE CAPITULO TENDRA UN POCO DE ROMANCE Y BESOS Y ABRAZOS NADA MÁS NO HABRA LEMON HASTA QUE YO QUIERA**

**Y COMO NADIE DEJO REVIEWS ANTERIORMENTE ESTE SERA MUY COMICO**

**ASI QUE PREPARENSE PARA REIR**

Capitulo 14 acampar con odio miedo y amor (aunque no exista ese odio)

Luego de un lunes de amor para Cheese y Pinkie paso la semana casi volando y llego el viernes, en esta ocasión era la hora del almuerzo nuestras amigas estaban reunidas platicando y los chicos jugando futbol afuera en la canchas de la escuela.

-chicas que tal si hacemos un campamento-dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-buena idea Pinkie-dijo Twilight

-si a ver cuánto resisten cuando cuente mis historias de miedo-dijo Rainbow haciendo voz de terror.

-no yo no pienso ir me asusto-dijo Fluttershy ocultándose detrás de Pinkie

-querida tranquila además invitaremos a los chicos quien sabe tal vez a ellos les guste la idea-dijo Rarity

-solo que será por todo el fin de semana chicas eso si-dijo Pinkie.

Sonó el timbre y todas fueron a sus clases y el paso de clase encontraron a sus novios y les dijeron la idea del campamento el cual aceptaron sin problema alguno.

Terminaron las clases y todos fueron a sus casa y a empacar se ha dicho cada chica y chico empacaban sus maletas eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde y las primeras en llegar cerca del bosque eran Twilight y Trixie junto a Sunset y Flash luego llego Applejack y Rainbow junto a Bic y Shy.

Luego de unos 15 minutos llego Pinkie y Cheese solo faltaban Spike y Rarity y luego de un minuto llego Rarity y Spike jalando una carreta llena de 15 maletas.

-Wow Rarity se te olvido empacar algo-dijo Applejack sarcásticamente.

-Bueno a ver cuando quieras arreglarte las pestañas y te des cuenta de que no trajiste tu enchinador-dijo Rarity algo dramática.

Luego de eso todos fueron adentrándose en el bosque en dirección a lugar donde acamparan, pasó un lapsus de tiempo y encontraron un lugar perfecto para acampar.

Una vez ahí armaron las tiendas pero Rarity saco una tienda inflable que parecía casa.

-Spike hazme el favor de buscar flores para el florero de la habitación pro favor-dijo Rarity lanzando el florero desde el segundo piso de su casa tienda.

-si mi leidi-dijo Spike y agarro el florero y fue al bosque a buscara flores.

-Rainbow tu y Applejack busquen leña-dijo Twilight

-vamos en caminó-dijeron las dos y fueron a buscar leña para el fuego.

Paso el rato y Rainbow y Applejack llegaron con la leña y discutiendo por lago que raro no.

-mi forma era más fácil-dijo Rainbow

-subirte en los arboles y romper la ramas te quieres matar i forma era más sencilla y menos peligrosa-dijo Applejack dándole la espalda y yendo a su tienda de campaña

-lo siento-dijo Rainbow en voz casi inaudible

Cayó la noche y todos estaban junto a la fogata asando malvaviscos Twilight junto a Trixie reían Rarity y Spike solo viéndose el uno al otro Cheese y Pinkie bueno Pinkie abrazándolo casi al punto de que no respire

Por otro lado Bic Mach estaban con Fluttershy quien tenía un poco de miedo pero se le quitaba ya que su novio estaba al lado, Sunset y Flash estaban teniendo una charla muy tranquila pero Applejack estaba sola y es que Rainbow se fue a caminar por el bosque un rato sola no quería estar con nadie.

Mientras dentro del bosque estaba Rainbow hablando consigo misma

-soy una tonta porque le dije eso a Applejack ahora ella no me va querer creo que mejor la dejo no la hare feliz-dijo Rainbow quien decidida fue a decir a Applejack el adiós a su relación.

Pero en el camino salió un lobo del bosque y asusto a Rainbow quien salió corriendo mientras el lobo la perseguía hasta que se tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo lastimándose el pie.

-Auch-dijo Rainbow

El lobo se acercaba a ella con intenciones muy poco amistosas.

-que alguien me ayude-grito das pero nadie estaba cerca era su fin-lo siento Applejack no quería decirte eso que te dije si te sirve de consuelo te quiero-

-oye lobo tonto toma esto-dijo una voz desde lejos arrojándole unas piedras para llamar su atención era Applejack.

El lobo se percato de su presencia y la persigo pero Applejack fue más lista y lo llevo a un hoyo que cabo ella para atraparlo, luego fue a ver donde estaba Rainbow sin moverse.

-Rainbow estas bien-pregunto Applejack.

-si-dijo Dash tristemente

-Rainbow quiero decirte que lo siento no quería gritarte-dijo AJ

-no Applejack está bien yo fui la tonta-dijo Rainbow-creo que lo mejor es que yo te dejo sola te mereces a alguien mejor-

Applejack al ori esto le dio una cachetada que hasta asusto a varios pájaros cerca luego de eso la abrazo como miedo a que su arcoíris escapara de ahí.

-acaso creías que te odiaría, yo no te odio Dashie no quiero que me dejes, no podre vivir sin ti, quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo, quiero ser tuya y de nadie más no me dejes-dijo Aj llorando.

Rainbow solo se limito a abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla y darle una sonrisa.

-si está bien-dijo Rainbow

-vamos al campamento todos estaban preocupados-dijo AJ-puedes caminar-

-si aun puedo-dijo Rainbow

Así las chicas volvieron al campamento donde Fluttershy atendió la herida de Rainbow y vio que estaba bien, solo no tenía que correr por un día luego de eso todos fueron a dormir tranquilamente.

Llego el sábado en la mañana y las chicas aprovecharon para ir al rio a darse un baño, por su parte malos chicos mejor se quedaron en el campamento esperando y no ir a espiar aun eran muy jóvenes para morir.

Las chicas volvieron luego de un rato ya vestidas y así comenzó el segundo día en esta ocasión la mitad iva a explorar le bosque y el resto cuidar el campamento, era Twilight junto a Trixie, Applejack y Rainbow, Fluttershy y Bic Mach junto a Sunset y Flash.

En el campamento estaban Cheese y Pinkie junto a Rarity y Spike.

Era un día soleado Fluttershy como siempre veía a sus amigos animales de cerca y ellos acercándosele sin miedo alguno hasta Bic Mach la ayudaba dándoles de comer un poco de comida que Shy llevaba con ella.

Por otra parte Twilight estaba viendo las flores y revisando un su libro que llevaba para verificar el tipo de flor y Trixie la miraba un poco distante no entendía que le ocurría ahora estaba más concentrada en los libros al pasar de estos días.

Rainbow y Applejack por su parte descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol Applejack tenia su espalda contra un árbol y Rainbow descansaba su cabeza encima de las piernas de Applejack mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

Sunset y Flash tenían una conversación muy alegre riendo y disfrutando de su compañía cada uno.

-Twilight te puedo ayudar-preguntó Trixie

-no está bien todo Trixie-dijo Twilight

-está bien-dijo Trixie alejándose ya que se sentía muy mal pero en eso se escucha un trueno que asusta a Shy y todos se sorprenden un poco

-será mejor que regresemos al campamento-dijo Applejack levantándose junto con Rainbow así todos volvían al campamento excepto Twilight que se enfrasco tanto en sus pensamientos, que no vio que sus amigos se estaban alejando y Trixie se percato de su ausencia y fue a buscarla junto a Sunset y Flash

-Twilight donde estas-preguntó Trixie y la encontró aun viendo las flores

-ha hola Trixie donde están todos-preguntó Twilight

-todos volvieron al campamento se acerca una tormenta ahí que ir antes de que nos caiga encima-dijo Trixie tomando a Twilight de una mano y regresando por donde vinieron, pero para su mala suerte ahí venían Sunset y Flash y todos volvían, pero se perdieron en el camino y no sabían dónde estaba el campamento y la lluvia ya comenzó a caer así que fueron a buscar un lugar donde cubrirse y encontraron una cueva cercana.

-veré que sea segura chicas-dijo Flash entrando y viendo el interior y no había ningún oso o animal peligroso-es seguro chicas entren-

Todos se sentaron en el suelo y esperaron a que la lluvia parara, Sunset y Flash solo se mantenían riendo y viéndose fijamente disfrutando su compañía, por otra parte Trixie estaba muy molesta con Twilight ya que por ella ahora estaban en esa cueva por su culpa y aparte porque ya no le prestaba atención estaba muy distanciada.

-Mira Trixie esta foto es de una flor que te gustaría-dijo Twilight mostrándole en su libro las fotos de una flor en su libro

-no hablare contigo Twilight estoy muy molesta-dijo Trixie dándole la espalda

-pero Trixie yo solo quería-dijo Twilight

-no me hables si estoy molesta que no entiendes por tu culpa ahora estoy en esta cueva ni si quiera me pones atención te has distanciado de mi estos días-dijo Trixie-te odio-dijo muy enojada eso provoco que el corazón de Twilight se rompiera metafóricamente y también bajara la mirada tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Trixie ya calma Twilight no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido ella solo disfrutaba de la naturaleza eso es todo-dijo Sunset defendiendo a su amiga

-Sunset tiene razón Trixie aquí nadie tiene la culpa-dijo Flash

-nadie te pidió tu opinión Sunset y tu cara de burro no te metas-dijo Trixie señalando a Flash

-oye yo no insultes así a mi novio-dijo Sunset-además el vio por nuestra seguridad-

-pues yo no te pedí explicaciones esto es entre Twilight y yo no te metas-dijo Trixie señalando a donde estaba Twilight pero para su sorpresa Twilight no estaba ahí.

-Twilight se fue-dijo Flash

-seguramente se fue al bosque bien hecho Trixie ahora ella debe sentirse mal por lo que le dijiste iré a buscarla-dijo Sunset

-no es buena idea mira la tormenta empeora si vamos solo conseguiremos que nos caiga un árbol enzima además ella estará bien sabe cuidarse sola-dijo Flash

-tal vez ya debió llegar con los demás estará bien espero-dijo Sunset

-que he hecho-dijo Trixie para si misma

Luego vio donde estaba sentada antes Twilight y vio su libro en dónde ella dejo una nota en una de las páginas con un mensaje corto

"-espero encontrar esta flor tal vez le guste a Trixie quisiera dársela porque la verdad me agrada mucho y me gusta verla feliz además creo que sería un lindo detalle luego de que me regalo mi relicario-"

Decía el papel que estaba enfrente de la fotografía era un bello narciso Trixie al ver esto sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón.

-voy a buscarla chicos quédense aquí-dijo Trixie saliendo de la cueva bajo la lluvia que estaba fuerte

-vaya por fin reacción-dijo Sunset

-creo que si-dijo Flash

Mientras bajo la lluvia torrencial caminaba Twilight llorando sin control y con la mirada baja sin rumbo ni dirección sola y sin esperanza porque fácil Trixie le rompió su corazón por así decirlo.

-porque que hice mal-se decía a si misma

Así camino por un buen rato hasta que no vio dónde piso y se cayó al duro suelo machando toda su ropa con lodo y hojas, luego se levanto y siguió caminando hasta que no vio por dónde caminó y se fue por un pequeño barranco y cayo duramente al suelo lo que le provoco una fractura en la pierna derecha y un fuerte grito de parte de ella.

Trixie continuaba corriendo hasta que escuchó el grito de su novia y la encontró tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse bajo con mucho cuidado y fue a auxiliarla.

-Twilight que te pasó estas bien -preguntó Trixie preocupado.

-aléjate estoy bien-dijo Twilight secamente intentado parase, pero su pierna fracturada no se lo permitió y cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-tiene una fractura espera te ayudara dijo Trixie buscando unos cuantos palos que puedo ver y luego con unos pedazos de su blusa de maga larga que arranco los amarro alrededor de la pierna de Twilight para que se pudiera moverse más fácil.

-donde aprendiste esto-preguntó Twilight.

-en uno de tus libros cuando aun salíamos-dijo Trixie tristemente recordando lo ocurrido.

-Twilight lo lamento no debía reaccionar así discúlpame no quería hacerlo no te vayas otra vez, por favor promete que estarás a mi lado siempre-dijo Trixie abrazándola y llorando a mares

-Trixie yo no sé que decir es que solo quería darte un regalo tu me diste aquel relicario y yo solo quería darte algo especial-dijo Twilight mientras seguía abrazándola-pero creo que me odias ahorita-

-no nunca lo haría, eso ya no importa tu eres especial para mi por eso nunca te odiara lo qué paso está olvidado ahora volvamos sino se te puede poner peor la herida-dijo Trixie

-si regresemos- dijo Twilight

Así caminaron por un largo rato hasta qué la lluvia paro y Twilight vio a lo lejos un campo de flores donde probablemente este la que busca.

-mira Trixie ahí están-dijo Twilight señalando donde se veían las flores

Twilight y Trixie se acercaron y Twilight corto un narciso y se la dio a Trixie quien al verla solo derramo unas cuantas lagrimas por lo feliz que estaba.

-gracias Twilight la guardare por siempre-dijo Trixie

-si lo sé-

Luego de eso ambas se quedaron cayas viéndose fijamente hasta que se dieron un beso lento y tierno el cual se prolongo por unos 5 minutos, después de eso fueron a buscar el campamento el cual estaba cerca al llegar ya estaban Flash y Sunset todos acordaron no volverse a separa y mantenerse juntos, y Fluttershy atendió la fractura de Twilight por suerte no fue fuerte solo un es guisé así que por el momento no debía mover la pierna mucho.

Cayo la noche y todos estaban frente a la fogata mientras Rainbow contaba la historia de Slederman y asusto a todos excepto a Applejack ya que ella no tenía miedo, así que se le ocurrió a Rainbow una apuesta para ver quién era mas valiente todos debían entrar al bosque y el primero que se tope con Slederman gana.

Cada uno con su respectiva pareja fueron en diferentes direcciones dentro del oscuro bosque.

-dime Spike tienes miedo-preguntó Rarity acercándose mas a Spike

-no la verdad no mucho-dijo Spike en eso Rarity encontró en el suelo un feo dibujo de Slederman

-Spike mira-dijo Rarity aterrada y le entrego el dibujo a Spike quien sin mediar palabras cargo a Rarity de regreso al campamento

Mientras con Pinkie y Cheese todo era risas por montón

-oye Cheese mira un dibujo de Slederman-dijo Pinkie recogiendo el dibujo

-que corre Pinkie-dijo Cheese tomando a Pinkie de la mano y huyendo del lugar

Con Twilight y Trixie digamos que era tranquilidad total aunque Twilight cojeaba un poco, no le costaba caminara hasta que Trixie encontró una nota musical

-Twilight mira esto-dijo Trixie mostrándole el dibujo de la nota

-que raro-dijo Twilight luego sintió algo atrás-Trixie no hagas eso aquí no-

-que cosa-preguntó Trixie

-me tocaste el trasero-dijo Twilight

-Twilight mira-dijo Trixie señalando una extraña luz blanca

-Trixie corre-dijo Twilight pero Trixie la subió a su espalda y la cargo de regreso al campamento asustadas por el miedo

Pero a lo lejos la luz solo era la lámpara de un viejo minero

-qué paso porque esas chicas huyeron dije algo malo-dijo el viejo

Bic Mach y Shy también corrieron luego de que Shy le mostrara un dibujo de Slederman a Bic Mach y la cargo como cuando un hombre casado carga a su mujer al entrar en la casa.

En el campamento estaban Sunset y Flash también se habían asustado y Rainbow y Applejack riendo ya que ellas pusieron la broma, luego llego el resto y les explicaron lo sucedido

-entonces era una broma-dijo Rarity

-si y cayeron-dijo Rainbow riéndose

-eso no fue justo chicas y que hay de eso dejar una nota musical y tocarme el trasero-dijo Twilight seriamente

-ah Twilight yo no dibuje ninguna nota musical y Rainbow no toco tu trasero-dijo Applejack

Todos se paralizaron por el momento hasta que Twilight hablo-creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir y levantarse temprano para irnos alguien está a favor-preguntó asustada y todos rápidamente entraron a las tiendas de dormir

Y nadie supo quien dejo la nota wuajajaja…

**BUENO HASTA AQUI ESTE CAPITULO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO QUERIS PONER ENFASIS EN MIS NUEVOS PROYECTOS Y POR CIERTO HAY UNO NUEVO QUE SUBIRE**

**SE LLAMA DESTINO FINAL DE LAS EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

**UNO NUEVO PARA LA NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE MUAJA JA JA JA JA**

**DEJERN REVIEWS Y CUIDENSE **

**Y FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE**


	15. Chapter 15

**BUENO AQUÍ SIGUE LA HISTORIA ESO SI ESTE CAPITULO PUEDE QUE CONTENGA O NO LEMON**

**DISFRUTENLO**

Capitulo 15 cuidando a los amigos y la fiesta de halloween

Luego de un fin de semana en el campamento las chicas y chicos volvieron a la escuela aunque para esta ocasión Trixie no fue razón sencilla enfermo, luego de que se mojo el sábado pasado el domingo regresaron a casa y a Trixie le dio una fuerte fiebre y se quedo en casa.

Twilight estaba algo solita al menos sus amigas están ahí pero quería pasar tiempo con Trixie.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo Twilight estaba almorzando sola pero en su momento llego Sunset para hacerle compañía.

-hola Twilight que tal-dijo Sunset

-hola Sunset como te va-dijo Twilight

-bien digamos que me agrada estar con Flash es mi tipo-dijo Sunset sonriendo

-que bien apuesto a que pasan momentos muy agradables e íntimos-dijo Twilight

-de hecho eso quería decirte-dijo Sunset pero lo susurro al oído de su amiga quien cambio su expresión a la de asombro

-entonces aun no lo han hecho-dijo Twilight

-es que no se me da mucha pena-

-y porque digo lo hicimos contigo la vez pasada y no te ofendiste-

-pero es diferente Twilight aquello fue solo para calmarme esto es muy diferente-

-mmm… tal vez Rarity te pueda dar concejos eso sería de mucha ayuda-

-tú crees-

-si-

-gracias eres una gran amiga-

Sunset fue a buscar a Rarity y luego de contarle su situación Rarity tuvo una idea y le dijo que la acompañara a su Boutique luego de clases.

Terminaron las actividades y Sunset fue con Rarity a su casa donde nuestra modista le dio algunos trucos para logra lago con Flash.

Mientras en **CASA DE TWILIGHT**

Nuestra chica lavanda llego de la escuela cansada pero aun así dispuesta a cuidar de Trixie, fue a su cuarto y la encontró aun acostada durmiendo se miraba tan linda pensaba ella.

Fue a la cocina busco un balde para el agua, luego una tolla lleno el balde con agua y mojo la tolla, regreso a la habitación y la coloco sobre la frente de Trixie así le bajaría la fiebre, acto seguido fue a la cocina a hacer un poco de sopa cuando despierte tal vez tenga hambre y eso le daría a su novia y al mismo tiempo una sorpresa.

Paso un lapsus de 2 horas y Trixie despertó ya más fresca, sintió algo sobre su frente y era la tolla húmeda y pensó quien entro.

-de dónde salió esto-dijo Trixie

-a hola amor ya despertaste-dijo Twilight entrando a la habitación con ropa de enfermera (N/A la verdad pienso que eso era una gran idea imagínensela yo ya lo hice jejejeje).

-Twilight tu me estas cuidando-preguntó Trixie levemente sonrojada ya que ver a su novia así le parecía lago sexy

-pues si te prometí cuidarte hasta que te mejores y te tengo una noticia este viernes es la noche de halloween así que te cuidare para que vayamos juntas a la fiesta-dijo Twilight sonriendo

-está bien-

-bien ahora come tu sopa la hice para ti-

Así Trixie tomo el tazón y comenzó por degustar la sopa que hizo Twilight y la verdad estaba deliciosa para Trixie era algo muy aliviador.

-ahora te toca descansar un poco-dijo Twilight-si necesitas algo me avisas-

-si claro-dijo Trixie quien luego de terminarse la sopa se acostó a dormir un poco más.

Pasaron los días era Miércoles y Trixie ya estaba en la escuela luego de los cuidados de Twilight durante el lunes y martes nuestra chica de cabello plateado volvió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Sunset estaba planeando su plan para lograr atraer más a Flash, así cada una seguía con lo suyo en la tarde quedaron de juntarse para ir a buscar sus disfraces para la noche de halloween.

Así llego el viernes luego de la clases era de noche y ya era casi la hora de la fiesta en casa de Twilight nuestras bella chica lavanda ya había terminado de disfrazarse de Athena de King of Fighter.

-Trixie Spike ya hay que irnos rápido-dijo Twilight ya lista

En eso bajo Spike disfrazado de caballero del zodiaco en este caso de Seiya de Pegaso y Trixie bajo con su disfraz de Mai Shirunai de King of Fighter con todo el atuendo igual y el pelo arreglado de la misma forma que el personaje.

-que bien te vez Trixie-dijo Twilight sonrojada

-gracias tu tampoco te vez mal-dijo Trixie

-chicas vámonos sino vamos a perdernos el baile-dijo Spike

Así los tres salieron directo a la escuela, mientras en casa de Applejack ya nuestra amiga se disfrazo de Cammy de Street Fighter esperaba a su hermanó.

-BIC MACH YA HAY QUE IRNOS-grito AJ desde el primer piso y así Bic Mach salió disfrazado de Ironhide de Transformers versión de la película de Michael Bay y su hermanita Applebloom se disfrazada de Amanda de Darkstalkers.

Ya estamos hermana-dijo Applebloom

-bien vamos quede de juntarme con Dashie en el camino andando-

Así los hermanos Apple avanzaron hasta llegar al parque dónde esperaría a Rainbow y su hermana quienes aparecieron, Rainbow se disfraza de Chun-li de Street Fighter y Symphony de Black Widow de Marvel.

-vaya que sexy pateadora-dijo Applejack pícaramente

-si creo que pelare para ver quien besa primero-dijo Rainbow

-bien ya vamos a la escuela chicos el resto ya deben estar haya-dijo Symphony.

Mientras en la escuela

Estaba Pinkie pie con su disfraz de Deadpool y encontró a una chica disfrazada de Chromia la chica autobot.

-wow que increíble disfraz-dijo Pinkie pie

-de hecho era algo que encontré de último momento-dijo una voz tímida la cual Pinkie reconoció

-Fluttershy eres tú-

-si-

-vaya la verdad se ve muy genial tu disfraz enserio

-gracias Pinkie y dime de que es tu disfrazas-

Pinkie al ori esto se puso en posición y se presento-Soy el talk para tu mask el anti para el héroe el mercenario bocazaso soy Deadpool-

Fluttershy estaba un tanto sorprendida por la presentación de su amiga-y recuerda estoy disponible para misión blackout, asesinatos y fiestas-dijo Pinkie sacando globos casi de la nada

Afuera de la escuela estaban ya el grupo de Applejack y luego de un momento llegaron Twilight y los demás, solo faltaban Sunset, Soarin, Flash y Rarity esta última llego disfrazada de Athena.

Spike al verla se le ocurrió un plan el cual no involucraba al resto claro está.

-o mi dulce diosa este vil caballero no es digno de su presencia-dijo Spike arrodillándose frente a ella

Rarity al ver esta actuación le siguió el juego.

-de pie mi caballero pues usted es digno de mi presencia y lo más importante de mi amor-dijo Rarity levantándolo plantándole un beso apasionado.

Luego de un momento llego Soarin y Cheese junto a Flash Soarin iva disfrazado del Capitán America, Cheese de hombre lobo Gallo de Darkstalkers y Flash de Jago personaje del juego Killer Instintic.

-chicas alguien ha visto a Sunset-preguntó Flash

-no-dijo Twilight

-vamos adentro apuesto a que debe estar ahí-dijo Rainbow

Así todos entraron y la fiesta ya estaba en su punto Shy y Pinkie los encontraron y así todos bailaban alegremente aunque claro Flash era el que menso alegre estaba debido a que no encontró a Sunset por ningún lado.

En algún momento del baile Trixie tomo a Twilight y la llevo al laboratorio de química.

-Trixie que pasa-dijo Twilight

-pues quería un momento especial contigo no-dijo Trixie pícaramente y sin que Twilight lo viera venir Trixie se lanzo sorbe ella besándola apasionadamente era una batalla de besos para ver quien ganaba pero al final la falta de aire les gano y se separaron respirando un poco agitadas.

-Trixie aquí no no es buena idea-dijo Twilight

-no Twilight yo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti y esta es una muestra de mi amor así ti-

Luego de decir eso Trixie comenzó a besara el cuello de Twilight de forma apasionada mientras acariciaba lo senos de la chica lavanda quien aun llevaba puesto su disfrazas.

Mientras en otro salón Sunset estaba preparada para hacer entrar subpoan en acción así que tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a flash quien al verlo están preocupado así que fue a verla.

Mientras Twilight y Trixie seguían en su momento especial en esta ocasión Twilight están sobre trixie mientras la besaba y acariciaba por donde le complaciera el disfrazados de Trixie era tan provocativo que para darle placer era muy fácil.

-Vaya eres más sensible que yo-dijo Twilight pícaramente

-Pues por lo que haces crees que no gemiría-dijo Trixie excitada por cada caricia de Twilight.

Twilight movida por un rayo movió un poco la ropa de trixie revelando su delantera y ya sin contenerse empezó a masajearlas y nesarlas de forma descontrolada la chica de cabello plateado solo gemía y gritaba maldiciendo lo exquisito que era ese momento.

Luego de un rato Trixie cambio de posición y como fuera de si le subió la blusa del disfrazas a Twilight comenzó a besar y morder los senos de Twilight quien gritaba.

Mientras en otra parte Flash llego al salón el cual esta escrito en el mensaje que le envió Sunset una vez entro todo estaba oscuro hasta que alguien encendió la luz era Sunset con un disfraz de Felicia la chica gato.

-esta era la sorpresa-dijo Flash sorprendido

-pues si claro o que esperabas a alguien más dijo Sunset

-no es que no me lo esperaba-

-Flash yo siento que a veces no encajamos no es por ti sino por mi es miedo-

Miedo a que-

-pues que no sea suficiente para ti que me dejes pro otra como Twilight o Trixie eso me preocupa-dijo Sunset llorando

Flash rápidamente la abrazo como miedo a que ella escapara

-Sunset yo nunca te dejaría tu eres la persona más especial para mi si de mi dependiera daría mi vida por protegerte-

-enserio-

-si-

Así Sunset no se contuvo y le dio un beso muy apasionada a Flash quien se sorprendió, pero sin que lo viera venir Sunset lo acostó en el suelo.

-es la hora de divertirnos-

-espera Sunset no es un poco rápido-

-no tengas miedo prometo ser gentil-

Mientras con Twilight y Trixie las dos ya estaban en una posición en la cual cada una tenía su cara enfrente de la intimidad de la otra disfrutando el momento hasta que llego el momento de terminar, y estallaron en un clímax, luego de ellos se levantaron se volvieron a poner sus disfraces y fueron directo al gimnasio para esperar el concurso que sería pronto.

En el caso de Sunset y Flash Sunset ya estaba sin la parte baja y alta de su disfrazas besando a flash quien estaba totalmente en shock pero reaccionó para masajear los senos de Sunset o usara una de sus manos en su parte intima.

-ahora viene lo mejor-dijo Sunset de forma picara y se posiciono sobre el miembro erecto de Flash por suerte Sunset le coloco un condón para evitar problemas, y así fue dejando que entrara en su intimidad poco a poco mientras su cara mostraba una meuca de dolor hasta que entro todo y dio un grito que luego se volvió placer.

-Sunset lo siento te lastime-pregunto Flash

-no te preocupes estoy bien es mi primera vez es normal que duela anquen admito que siento más placer que eso-dijo Sunset con una voz un tanto sensual

Acto seguido comenzó por montar a Flash lentamente mientras sentía un placer inimaginable pero pro asar del destino Flash la tomo de la cintura y decidió aumentar la velocidad, cada uno aumentaba la velocidad mientras se daban besos los cuales eran cortos debido al esfuerzo.

-Sunset ahí viene-

-ya termínalo flash hazlo-

Así los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo mentiras flash soltaba su carga en la intimidad de Sunset por suerte el condón contuvo el liquido, pero Sunset sentía como un rayo la atravesaba, luego de terminar Sunset se levantó y comenzó a acomodarse el Disfraz y ayudo a Flash a levantarse luego lo abrazo.

-gracias-

-de anda pero la próxima no lo haremos de eso modo sorpresivo entendido-

-si si vamos ya casi es hora del concurso-

En el gimnasio todo era diversión para todos Rainbow y Applejack estaban platicando tranquilamente hasta que un chico disfrazado de Vega invito a Rainbow a bailar, pero esta lo rechazo, el chico se enojo y se quito la máscara revelando que era Nick Rainbow se asusto mientras que Applejack se puso entre ellos.

-tú que haces aquí-dijo AJ seriamente

-pues vengo pro ella es mía y tú te metiste dónde no te llaman-dijo Nick furioso

-quieres arreglarlo está bien vamos a fuera-dijo Aj así los tres salieron al pasillo cerca del gimnasio

-una pelea contra ti ja ja ja te ganare fácilmente-dijo Nick colocándose su mascara

-ya lo veremos-dijo Aj confiada.

-si Nick corrió para golpearla pero Applejack se agacho y luego hizo un movimiento con sus piernas para derribarlo lo cual funciono luego dio un salto y se lanzo en picada con su puño pero Nick retorcedlo y se puso en guardia, Applejack no lo dudo y se lanzo a golpearlo pero Nick los bloqueaba fácilmente, hasta que le dio un golpe en el costado a AJ con una de sus piernas y luego otro en la cara derribándola.

-AJ no puedo dejar que te hagan eso-dijo Rainbow enojada y se lanzo contra Nick quien estaba pateándola, pero no lo vio venir y Rainbow le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo y luego otra en el derecho y así siguió, luego para terminar un golpe de lleno en el rostro aun con la mascara puesta Nick lo sintió y aun aturdido trato de mantenerse en pie, mientras Rainbow ayudaba a Applejack a levantarse.

-estas bien-preguntó Rainbow

-si acabémoslo-dijo Applejack

-si-

Nick quien ya se recupero de la contusión solo vio como las dos chicas le daban de lleno un golpe juntas en la cara con sus puños, lo que provoco que la máscara se rompiera y dejando a Nick tirado en el suelo.

-la próxima vez te juro que te mato entendiste-dijo Rainbow

-vamos Dashie regresemos ya es hora del concurso-dijo Applejack

Así las dos chicas regresaron a la fiesta y efectivamente era la hora del concurso el cual era hacer una coreografía en parejas para ver que pareja gana el premio del 1, 2, 3 lugar.

El primer equipo fue Pinkie y Cheese el cual fue más una forma de broma para ambos debido a que las armas que Pinkie llevaba disparaban confeti, Cheese solo se hacia el muertito por su disfraz de hombre lobo.

El segundo fue Twilight y Trixie quienes hicieron una pelea así al estilo del videojuego King of Fighter aunque claro sin golpearse la que gano al final fue Trixie y Twilight quedo tiran fingiendo estar noqueada.

El tercero fue Spike y Rarity junto a Sweetie belle quien se disfrazo de Guilda de Asgard y fingía atacara a su hermana pero Spike la protegía al final Sweetie belle perdió pero se hizo su amigo y Rarity abrazo a Spike por salvarla y lo beso enfrente de todos.

El tercero fue Rainbow y Applejack que fue otra pelea en versión Street Fighter pero en esta ocasión hicieron una apuesta quien ganara decidiría en que posición se colocaría la otra cuando tengan sexo así empezó la pela fingida pero al final fue Dash quien le gano haciéndola caer.

Luego fue Bic Mach junto a Shy junto a Scootalo quien lo hacía junto a Bad Seed la prima de Applebloom quienes iban disfrazadas de drones decepticons, luego fue Symphony junto a Soarin en una pelea contra Spitfire y Thuderlane quienes se disfrazaron de la Encantadora y El Ejecutor villanos de Asgard, luego fue Flash y Sunset al final con la ayuda de Cheese en esta pero al final fue una obra muy dramática y romántica en la cual Cheese quedo derrotado y Flash se quedo con Sunset.

Luego de unas dos horas llego el momento de elegir y Celestia subió al escenario con su disfrazada de ángel, junto a su hermana disfrazada de zombie.

-muy bien primero gracias a todos pro asistir a la fiesta ahora quiero anuncia a laso ganadores del concurso en el tercer lugar tenemos a Flash y Sunset por su coreografía que fue muy romántica y entretenida, en segundo lugar tenemos a Bic Mach y su grupo por una coreografía muy llamativa y ahora el primer lugar es para Twilight Sparkle y Trixie Lulamoon por la coreografía más impresionante de todos y la mejor interpretación-dijo Celestia

Así todos fueron al escenario a recibir cada grupo sus premios luego una gran ovación se escucho por todo el público.

Así siguió la fiesta hasta que terminara ya todos se retiraban y solo quedaba el grupo de Twilight y sus amigas para dirigirse a casa de Twilight dónde dormirían esta noche.

-bueno chicas hay que admitirlo fue el mejor halloween de todos-dijo Twilight

-cierto fue el mejor de la vida-dijo Pinkie sacando globos de su cabello.

-si-dijo Trixie-fue algo emociónate-

-admito que fue muy divertido lástima que no gane el concurso-dijo Rarity

-el próximo año tal vez lo logremos-dijo Spike

Y así siguieron platicando hasta llegar a su casa y ahí se escucho un grito de felicidades –EL MEJRO HALLOWEEN DE LA HISTORIA-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CPAITULO Y SI ESTE SERIA EL MÁS LARGO DE TODOS QUE ESPEOR LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ESPEOR LES AGRADE**

**FELIZ NOCHE DE NIGHTMARE MOON Y COMAN MUCHOS DULCES**


	16. Chapter 16

**BUENO NUEVO CAPITULO Y SOLO HARE DOS MÁS ANTES DEL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO ASÍ QUE DISFRÚTENLO.**

CAPITULO 16 revelando la verdad

Luego de la fiesta de halloween era fin de semana era sábado pero este tenía una sorpresa los padres de Twilight volverían a casa esa misma noche y Spike estaba contento pero, Twilight estaba muy preocupada razón sencilla tenía que explicar que era lesbiana y su novia era Trixie aparte de que sus padres tal vez no lo aprobarían.

-que hare estoy perdida-dijo Twilight

-relájate todo saldrá bien yo lo sé-dijo Trixie a su lado

-si lo se pero que tal se me echan de la casa-dijo Twilight pensando en esa posibilidad

Así el tiempo paso volando y llego la noche en casa de Twilight el grupo ya estaba vestido y preparado para la llegada de los padres de Twilight.

Pasaron los minutos y tocaron la la puerta y entraron los padres de Twilight siendo recibidos por shining y cadance.

-Hola hijo-dijo night light

-Hola papa hola mama-dijo shining

-Que bueno es regresar y dime donde esta mi pequeña hija-dijo velvet

-Aquí estoy-dijo Twilight atrás de su hermano

Velvet la abrazo y ella se lo correspondió luego Spike también recibió un abrazo y Twilight les presento a trixie a sus padres mintiendo que era una amiga suya sin decir la verdad aun sobre ella, ya en la mesa todos estaban platicando alegremente hasta que velvet preguntó a su hija si tenia novia.

-Y dime hija ya tienes un novio-pregunto velvet esto provoco que Twilight casi se ahogara con el vaso de agua que tenia.

-A pues la verdad a si si tengo-dijo Twilight nerviosa ya que era momento de revelar la verdad.

-Así y dinos quien es el afortunad-preguntó night esta vez.

Twilight se quedo muda no sabía que decir mientras sus padres la miraban shining por su lado solo la miraba con una sonrisa igual que Cadance Spike Rarity y trixie tomo su mano dándole señal para decirlo.

-Si es trixie papa mama les dire que soy lesbianas y ella es mi pareja ya llevamos dos mese juntas y hemos sido felices esa es la verdad-dijo Twilight.

En ese momento el padre de Twilight se desmayo luego de oír lo que dijo su hija, su madre por otro lado se levantó muy enojada.

-Largate no te quiero ver tu no eres ya mi hija-dijo velvet.

-Mama pero...-dijo Twilight pero su madre la interrumpió gritándole que se largara así Twilight se fue por la entrada llorando a mares trixie la siguió no sin antes de irse decir algo.

-Lo que hacen no es correcto señora sparkle ella es feliz conmigo pero me entristece ver que no la apoyen en este momento-dijo la chica de cabello plateado luego de ello se fue tras su novia.

El resto mejor se dispusieron a irse Spike fue con Rarity a su casa ya que estar en casa de sus padres en este momento no era agradable candace se fue con shining a rentar una habitación en un hotel para pasar la noche.

Mientras en el parque de la ciudad estaba Twilight cerca de un árbol llorando, no podía creer que su madre le había dado la espalda y mas aun que la odie por lo que es.

Paso un rato y trixie llego ver a su novia en ese estado la devastaba así que solo fue a abrazarla.

-Ya tranquila todo va a estar bien-dijo trixie

-No lo creo me odian mis propios padres me odian-dijo Twilight entre el llanto y la tristeza.

-Sabes mejor vamos a casa de fluttershy tal vez ella nos ayude a encontrar una solución-

-Si esta bien-

Así las dos chicas fueron a casa de la cuidadora de animales quien les permito quedarse ahí por la noche y ver si podían resolver el problema mañana.

Ya era de mañanamañana y en casa de Twilight esta su padre viendo un álbum de fotos donde estaban sus hijos.

-Hija yo se que esto es duro pero creeme que te digo que aun así yo te quiero-dijo night

-Querido quieres algo de desayuno- preguntó velvet.

-No gracias iré a buscar a Twilight estoy preocupada-

-Mira yo también la amo pero ya viste de quien se enamoro-

-Si pero recuerda en el mundo cada quien encuentra el amor de diferentes formas-

-Si pero aceptas que ella no tendrá hijos nunca-

-Dime que es mas importan querida tener descendientes o que tu hija sea feliz por siempre.-

Mientras los padres de Twilight tenían su discusión en casa de Rarity estaban reunidas las mane 6 junto con cheese Spike, trixie, Bic mach, flash, sunset, soarin, symphony y las CMC.

Fluttershy les conto lo ocurrido en su caso y Rarity también dio su versión de la historia.

-Que haremos entonces-dijo shy

-Pues lo mas recomendable es juntarnos con sus padres e intentar hablarles-dijo Applejack.

-Si es cierto pero no creo que sus padres quieran hablar con ella querida-dijo Rarity.

-Y que haremos entonces-dijo Spike

-Pensaremos en algo siempre lo hacemos- dijo Sunset

en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de suyo y Spike fue a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa era el padre de Twilight, fluttershy lo invito a pasar y una vez ahí se dispuso a hablar.

-Entonces tu eres la novia de mi hija-dijo night light sonriendo.

-Si pero porque no esta molesto conmigo- pregunto trixie dudosa

-A mi no me molesta digo cada quien es libre de enamorarse y si tu haces feliz a mi hija eso me alegra-

-Entonces aceptas como soy-dijo Twilight

-Si hija a mi me gusta verte feliz y si trixie hace eso por mi entonces moriré en paz cuando llegue el momento-

Pero antes de seguir con su charla alguien toco la puerta en esta ocasión fue Applejack a abrirla y de sorpresa era shining amor golpeado cargado por cadance.

-Hermano que paso-pregunto Twilight

-Íbamos a casa a tratar de que mama entrara en razón pero al llegar alguien llamado nick con unos hombres me golpearon y tienen a mama de prisionera el me dijo que lo hace para vengarse de ti y la demás porque ustedes arruinaron su romance con Rainbow-dijo shining antes de desmayarse.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Applejack

-Yo se que hacer ir a casa de Twilight y darles una paliza-dijo Rainbow

-Iremos papa llama a la policía-dijo Twilight decidida

-Tengan cuidado hijos se ve que es peligroso-dijo night

Así el grupo conformado por las mane 6 Spike, trixie, Sunset, flash, symphony, Soarin, cheese, y Bic mach salieron hasta llegar a casa de Twilight.

Ocultos cerca de una ventana Twilight vio a tres hombres que acompañaban a un loco nick.

-Esto es genial primero me vengare de Twilight y que mejor que matando a su madre esto les enseñara a no meterse conmigo-dijo nick fuera de sus cabales mientras en la cocina estába velvet amarrada a una silla de brazos y piernas sin poder moverse.

-Bien este es el plan Rainbow tu seras el ansuelo el te quiere así que tu llamarás su atención-dijo twilight

-Seguro-

-El resto entraremos por atrás y los sorprenderemos-

Así todos actuaron mientras Rainbow fue a la puerta principal y toco y nick le abrió la puerta.

-A miren que trajeron aquí es Rainbow y que haces aquí-dijo nick

-Puedes te buscaba amor Applejack me dejo y creo que descubrir que te amo mas que a nadie-dijo Rainbow hacidose la coquetax XD

Nick estaba cautivado y solo sintió coma dash le dio un abrazo el cual el correspondió.

Mientras Twilight y los demás entraron por la puerta de atrás gracias que Sunset abrió la puerta con un clip de pelo que llevaba.

Las chicas entraron y comenzaron a actuar mientras Nick estaba con Rainbow, pero antes de poder besarla un ruido llamo su atención y era el de sus hombres siendo golpeados pro Flash y sus amigos.

-que es esto-dijo Nick pero recibió un golpe de Rainbow en la cara.

-te engañamos-dijo Rainbow pero Nick la golpe en el estomago, pero a tiempo Sunset y Applejack lo sujetaron y Pinkie lo golpeo por la espalda derrumbándolo, mientras Twilight y Trixie le daban de sentón una patada en la cara, Fluttershy y Rarity tenía a su cargo liberar a la mama de Twilight y Symphony ayudaba también.

La pela de Nick era difícil pela contra 6 chicas, pero en un momento de la pelea tomo a Rainbow y saco un cuchillo que cargaba.

-quietas o la mato-dijo Nick acercando el cuchillo al cuello de Dash

-déjala ir se termino-dijo Soarin acompañado del resto de lso chicos que ya habían noqueado al resto de matones

-si claro-

-déjala tu pelea es conmigo no con Rainbow-dijo Twilight

-si entonces te matare a ti-dijo Nick soltando a Rainbow y corriendo contra Twilight quien espero el cuchillazo pero no llego razón Trixie se puso entre ellos y recibió el ataque justo en la espalda.

-Trixie-dijeron todos asustados

-tonta porque te metiste-dijo Nick

-sencillo yo jure proteger a mi novia y eso hare-dijo Trixie quien se recompuso y golpe a Nick en la cara.

Nick retrocedió y soltó su cuchillo en eso Applejack y Rainbow lo golpearon y Pinkie lo metió en su cañón de fiestas y lo disparo contra el muro y luego el resto lo retuvo hasta que llego la policía junto a una ambulancia.

-hay algún herido-preguntó el médico al entrar

-si hay alguien-dijo Twilight cargando a Trixie

-hay que llevárnosla rápido-dijo el doctor y la metieron rápido a la ambulancia mientras la policía se llevaba a Nick a la jefatura junto al resto de sus hombres.

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

En la sal de espera estaban Twilight y sus amigas acompañadas de Sunset, Symphony y la mama de Twilight esperando al doctor que atendía la herida de Trixie.

Pasaron 2 horas y el doctor salió de cirugía

-como esta doctor-preguntó Twilight

-está bien se estabilizo por suerte la herida no daño ningún órgano y no perdió mucha sangre, ya mañana podrá irse pero debe descansar-dijo el doctor

-podemos verla-

-claro pero solo dos de ustedes-

Twilight iba a ir sola pero en eso su mama la siguió y ambas entraron y buscaron la habitación donde estaba Trixie, una vez la encontraron entraron y vieron a Trixie con suero en vena y con parte de su frente vendado pro la herida de atrás.

-hola Trixie como te sientes-preguntó Twilight llorando casi por verla así

-bien mucho mejor no llores estaré bien-dijo Trixie sonriendo

-creí que te perdería-

Velvet al ver la actitud de su hija y de Trixie por fin entendió el sentimiento de amor entre ellas.

-hija quiero pedirte perdón-dijo Velvet-yo creo que debí apoyarte más y no criticar lo que paso veo que Trixie es alguein especial para ti y ella pensó lo mismo sino no te hubeira slavado la vida-

-amam yo..-pero Twilight fue interrumpdia otra vez

-así que les doy mi bendición para que sean felices las dos-

-señora Sparkle quiere decir que me acepta en la familia-preguntó Trixie

-si de ahora en adelante también te considero parte de mi familia-dijo Velvet sonriendo.

Las dos chicas solo sonrieron y Twilight abrazo a su mama por lo feliz que estaba de que ella acepto como era su hija.

Pasaron las horas volando y era hora de irse Twilight se quedo a cuidar de Trixie para que no estuviera tan sola.

Y en cuanto a Nick bueno el fue a la cárcel por secuestro y casi asesinato de una chica.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY EL SIGUIENTE SERA EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD E INCLUIRÁ UNA GRAN FIESTA DONDE ESTARÁN TODOS TAL VEZ HAYA LEMON EN ALGUNAS PARTES PERO SI MUCHO AMOR Y DIVERSIÓN XXXXXXXXDDDDDDD**

**CUÍDENSE Y DEJEN REVIEWS FELIZ DÍA TARDE O NOCHE**


	17. Chapter 17

**BUENO AQUÍ EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD DE SIEMPRE AMIGAS ESPERO LES VAYA A GUSTAR, Y UN AVISO PARA THE PONYKILLERS Y ESO ES PORQUE MI HISTORIA ES DIFERENTE TIENE MUCHAS COSAS QUE SON DIFERENTES AL DE FOREVER FRIENDS PUNTO UNO Y PUNTO DOS SYMPHONY ES UN OC DE UN LECTOR QUE PRESTE.**

**ASÍ QUE SI LEE ESTO NO LEAS LA HISTORIA Y VETE A BUSCAR LAS QUE TE GUSTEN Y NO CRITIQUE MI LEMON A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN LES AGRADA EN CIERTO MODO Y A OTROS NO PERO LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA Y MUCHO.**

**AGRADEZCO A ADAGIO 5682, FASARA, MOONLIGTH-SHADOWS1000, PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN. BRONY1218, NICOLAS01, TWILIGHT SENTRY 12, FIRESTORM FROM LUNARIAN EMPIRE, DISCORD WRITE, NIGTHMARE SHADOW Y 789 QUE HAN SIDO DE MIS MAYORES SEGUIDORES QUE VEN CASI TODOS MIS FICS POR ESO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU S REVIEWS QUE ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR ASÍ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LOS DEDICO.**

**VA PARA ELLOS QUE LO SIGUEN Y COMENCEMOS**

**AHÍ QUE FESTEJAR DICHO POR PINKIE**

Capitulo 17 especial de navidad

Ya era diciembre y nuestra amigas ya estaban preparándose para celebrar la navidad en especial Twilight y Trixie quienes harían su fiesta en su casa ya que los padres de Twilight salieron a visitar unos parientes lejanos y Shining y Cadance ya tenían casa propia.

-y recuerda hija no hagas una fiesta loca-dijo Velvet

-si mama no te preocupes con Trixie aquí nada pasara-dijo Twilight al lado de su novia

-ok cuídense mucho por favor-dijo Velvet

-adiós-dijeron las chicas y así los padres de Twilight se fueron en su auto, una vez lejos ya las dos chicas entraron a su casa.

-bien empecemos a decorar-dijo Twilight

-si pero podemos divertirnos antes-dijo Trixie pícaramente

-ya clámate recuerda que apenas saliste del hospital hace dos semanas y no debes hacer mucha fuerza aun-dijo Twilight seriamente

-está bien, pero me lo compensaras como me lo prometiste-

-si muy bien vamos a decorar-

Así las dos chicas empezaron aponer adorno en toda la casa muy alegre ya que estar una con la otra era su deseo navideño.

CASA DE RARITY

Mientras en casa de Rarity nuestra modista cosía a velocidad rápida, los trajes para usara en la fiesta de Twilight con ayuda de su hermanita y Spike.

-listón donde está el listón-pregunto Rarity alterada

-aquí esta-dijo Sweetie belle dándole un listón rojo

-gracias-

-y aquí las lentejuelas que pediste-dijo Spike

-muchas gracias-

CASA DE RAINBOW

En casa de Dash estaban Rainbow y su hermana haciendo el ponche navideño, el cual era una vieja receta de su familia.

-a ver como esta-dijo Symphony probando un poco de ponche el cual era de coro arcoíris-mmm… esta delicioso pero le hace falta algo-

-creo que es más azúcar o canela no está muy dulce que digamos-dijo Rainbow

-es que el sabor es así Dash por ser una receta familiar- Symphony

-pues creo que podríamos cambiarla un poco-Dash

-no estoy segura- Symphony

-ya sabes lo que dicen si no duele no sirve-Dash

-ok hermanita- Symphony

CASA DE APPLEJACK

En casa de nuestra amiga campirana junto Applebloom y Bic Mach preparaban la cena de navidad para, sus famosos pies de manzana y el pavo junto a otras delicias.

-vamos chicos que hay que llevar esto a casa de Twilight-dijo Applejack

-en eso estamos hermana-dijo Applebloom mientras hacia masa para pastel

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach mientras molía manzana para la sidra

-oye hermanito no olvide llevar tu regalo especial para tu novia-dijo Applejack

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach rojo pro que su hermana lo molestaba todo el tiempo con su mejor amiga Fluttershy

CASA DE FLUTTERSHY

Nuestra chica amable estaba dándole de comer a sus amiguitos animales y dejando a cargo de estos a Dusk (el Oc de Shadow uno de mis lectores) hermano de Shy igual que el solo que con el pelo más corto.

-podrás encargarte de esto hermano-preguntó Fluttershy

-claro hermanita una navidad con tus amiguitos animales es mejor que nada-dijo su hermanó

-ok entonces te veré más estaré con mis amigas cuídate y también ustedes amiguitos-dijo Shy quien se despidió de su hermano y sus animalitos y se fue directo a casa de Pinkie pie para ayudarla a llevar lso postres de la cena.

**CASA DE PINKIE**

En casa de la fiestera estaban ella y Cheese haciendo toda clase de postres entre ellos galletas, casa de jengibre y cakes navideños.

-que bien te quedo este pastel Cheese-dijo Pinkie sacando otro pastel del horno

-gracias Pinkie y las galletas están deliciosas-dijo Cheese comiendo otra galleta de las que horneo Pinkie

-oye no te las comas sino ya no harba para la fiesta-dijo Pinkie regañando a su novio

-lo siento es que son muy deliciosas-dijo Cheese

-si lo sé por eso hice muchas-dijo Pinkie-para ti-

-gracias aunque prefiero probar eso labios-dijo Cheese besando a Pinkie con mucho maro y ella devolviéndoselo.

-ahora vamos a divertirnos-dijo Pinkie pero en eso entro Fluttershy y los dos se separaron muy sonrojados.

-disculpen interrumpo algo-dijo Shy

-no nada de hecho llegaste a tiempo para ayudarnos Fluttershy-dijo Pinkie

Volviendo a Casa de Twilight nuestra chica de cabello azul y su novia seguían decorando hasta que Trixie encendió la radio y comenzó a sonar una música navideña muy alegre.

-vamos Twilight baila conmigo-dijo Trixie

-estas segura no soy tan buen ni he mejorado mucho que se diga-dijo TWILIGHT

-eso no ha impedido que te ame-

Así Trixie halo de la cintura a Twilight y la junto con ella y empezó a bailara mientras la chica solo trataba de seguirle el ritmo lo mejor que podía, pero por un mal movimiento provoco que tropezaran y cayeran en el sofá de la sala Twilight encima de Trixie y así Twilight la beso y Trixie selo correspondió, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que la falta de aire les gano.

-este es parte de tu regalo no-dijo Trixie pícaramente

-aun falta mucho para dártelo-dijo Twilight

-mejor terminemos pronto llegaran los demás-dijo Trixie

-si sigamos-

Así las horas pasaron y llegaron sus amigas junto a las CMC, los chicos, Flash y Sunset.

La fiesta ya había empezado y todos estaban muy alegres había mucha comida y todos llevaban un regalo para cada quien.

Rarity y Spike estaban caminando por la casa de su amiga hasta que encontraron en la parte superior de la puerta principal un muérdago.

-mira Spike muérdago-dijo Rarity

-que significa-dijo Spike

-Que tenemos que besarnos-

-entonces-dijo Spike tomando de las manos a Rarity y ella se sonrojo, así cada uno acerco su rostro al del otro y se dieron un beso tierno y simple lleno de amor.

-que cursis-dijo Rainbow

-a veces…-dijo Rarity-son los…-dijo Spike y al uniso-detalles-

Mientras en la cocina estaban Pinkie y Cheese comiendo pastel alegres en eso entraron Applejack y Rainbow.

-oigan chicos como está el pastel-preguntó Rainbow

-tu pruébalo Rainbow-dijo Pinkie lanzándole un pedazo en la cara

-ja ja ja-riendo Applejack-lo siento pero es chistoso-

En eso Rainbow tomo uno y se lo lanzo a Applejack y luego Cheese lanzo otro, pero su puntería salió de la sala y dio en la cara de Rarity, la modista se enojo y fue corriendo a golpearlo pero en vez de eso, tomo otro pedazo y se lo aventó a el luego Pinkie hizo lo mismo, pero le dio a Twilight y así consecutivamente se desató una guerra de pasteles que terminó con todos manchados y riendo.

Luego de limpiarse y cambiarse y limpiar el desastre ya era la hora de cenar, y todos fueron al comedor se sentaron con sus respectivas parejas y las CMC juntas, Pinkie puso la mesa junto a Cheese y Applejack puso el pavo en la mesa y repartió a cada quien su porción.

Luego de la cena y guardar los platos ya era hora de abrir los regalos, en ese momento Rainbow se preocupo ya que el regalo que le tenia a su novia tal vez no seria muy especial.

Bien dashie aquí times es mi regalo dijo Applejack dándole su regalo a Rainbow.

Rainbow lo abrió y era un libro de Daring Do el único que leía era la nueva historia el ultimo publicado hasta la fecha.

-y mira adentro-dijo Applejack Rainbow lo abrió y vio que estaba firmado por Acayerlin la que hacía de Daring Do en sus historias.

-gracias Applejack es le mejor regalo de todos-dijo Rainbow sonriendo, pero luego cambio su expresión a una triste y le dio a Applejack un regalo más pequeño-espero te guste-

Así Applejack abrió el regalo encontró un marco de fotos en ella estaban ella y Rainbow felices.

-se que no es el mejor regalo-dijo Dash

-bromeas no es el mejor que he tenido gracias Dashie-dijo Applejack dándole un beso muy tierno y cariñoso

-y yo soy la cursi no-dijo Rarity

-cállate Rarity-dijo Rainbow

Era el turno de Rarity y Spike así cada uno se dio su regalo el de Spike era un videojuego que Rarity le compro con ayuda de su hermana (Letf for Dead es mi favorito aunque no lo he jugado nunca pero lo he leído y es bueno) cuando Rarity abrió su regalo se quedo muda era un collar de roro con cadena y tenía un hermoso rubí rojo en forma de corazón.

-Spike como lo hiciste-preguntó Rarity

-busque en todos lados ese collar gaste toda mi mesada en eso espero te guste-dijo Spike

-gustarme no me encanta eres el mejor o mi pequeño Spiki Wikie dijo Rarity lo abrazo y beso múltiples veces (Vomito arcoíris XD)

-Luego fue Pinkie y Cheese la chica fiestera le dio una foto de lso dos juntos y Cheese le dio un regalo especial que cuando Pinkie lo abrió era un pollo de goma.

-Cheese es tu pollo de goma pero porque me lo das a mi-preguntó Pinkie

Porque quiero que lo conserves igual yo tengo uno nuevo-dijo Cheese sacando otro de la nada.

-Wooh ahora podremos hacer bromas con ellos-

-pensaba lo mismo-

La siguiente pareja fue Symphony y Soarin la hermana de Dash le dio un balón de futbol y Soarin una blusa que decía número #1, luego Flash y Sunset, la chica de cabello de fuego una nueva guitarra a su novio y él le dio un beso aunque no era algo especial para muchos para ella si.

-A Fluttershy este es para ti-dijo Bic Mach dándole su regalo a Shy quien al abrirlo se quedo en shock era un dije de conejo con dos zafiros donde estaba sus ojos.

-Bic Mach es hermoso de dónde lo sacaste-preguntó Shy

-un día que salimos tú lo viste y quise comprártelo-

-gracias y este es el tuyo-

Bic Mach abrió su regalo y de sorpresa recibió un armadillo una mascota.

-espero te guste pensé en darte tu propia mascota ya que yo tengo una-

-me gusta enserio es lindo-

-y que nombre le pondrás-

-que te parece dillo-

-es lindo-

Así los dos se dieron un abrazo y solo quedaron Twilight y Trixie, la peli plateado le dio a Twilight su regalo y al abrirlo era un libro el cual le gustaba mucho a Twilight, pero la chica de cabello azul se puso triste.

-que pasa amor-pregunto Trixie

-es que no tengo un regalo para ti olvide comprarlo estaba muy preocupada por la fiesta y lso estudios que lo olvide-dijo Twilight

-no te preocupes la navidad no se trata de eso "sino el dar que es mejor que el recibir" además yo soy feliz porque estamos juntas-

-gracias Trixie te amo-

-igual yo-

Luego del intercambio ya era la hora de brindar y todos fueron a la mesa y Applejack sirvió su sidra especial.

-les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad-dijo Twilight-y un prospero año nuevo-gritaron todos.

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD Y YA SABEN LOS DEMÁS**

**CUÍDENSE PASEN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERÓ AÑO NUEVO DE PARTE DE MRBRONY25**

**-Y NOSOTROS-DIJERON LAS MANE 7 A MI LADO**

**-UN MOMENTO SUNSET DE DÓNDE SALISTE-**

**-PUES VINE-DIJO SUNSET**

**OK CUÍDENSE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD**


	18. Chapter 18

**BUENO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE SIEMPRE AMIGAS ESTE SERA EL PRINCIPIO DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA ESO SI HARBA DE TODO ROMANCES DRAMA HUMOR Y LEMON POR MONTÓN ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS**

**AGRADEZCO A ADAGIO 5682, PEGASISTER DEL CORAZÓN. BRONY1218, TWILIGHT SENTRY 12, FIRESTORM FROM LUNARIAN EMPIRE Y NIGTHMARE SHADOW QUE HAN SIDO DE MIS MAYORES SEGUIDORES QUE VEN CASI TODOS MIS FICS POR ESO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS REVIEWS QUE ME AYUDAN MUCHO A MEJORAR ASÍ QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LOS DEDICO.**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 18 vacaciones divertidas parte 1

Ya había pasado el año nuevo y las chicas estaban muy felices, por supuesto ya era hora de volver a la escuela pero les quedaba enero para descansar, así que se planificó ir a la casa de playa de Rarity para disfrutar de su último mes de descanso.

Todo el grupo conformado por Twilight, Trixie, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Cheese, Fluttershy, Bic Mach, Flash, Sunset, Soarin y Symphony ya había preparado maletas para ir, pasaría ahí 15 días y luego volverían una semana antes para preparase para ir a la escuela.

El grupo viajaba en un autobús el cual los llevaría directo a la playa.

-que bien la pasaremos no creen-dijo Twilight

-ciertamente será genial-dijo Dash

-si para relajarnos y estar listas para la escuela-dijo Rarity

-yo solo me divertiré todo el día-dijo Pinkie

-y conmigo será mejor aun-dijo Cheese

Unas dos horas de viaje después y el grupo llego a la casa de playa de Rarity la cual era de dos pisos.

-bien chicas hay bastante habitaciones para todos así que elijan-dijo Rarity

Así todos fueron a sus habitación, todos estaban ya cambiándose para ir a la playa.

En la habitación donde estaban flash cheese Soarin Spike y Bic Mach estaban hablando

-Que bueno que Descansemos de la escuela antes de volver-dijo Soarin

-Si la verdad esto será divertido-dijo flash

-Lo dices por ver a tu novia en traje de baño no-dijo Cheese molestando a flash que se puso rojo

-Oigan donde esta Spike-pregunto Soarin

-Creo que fue al baño-dijo Cheese

-Sip-dijo Bic mach

Afuera de la habitación hace unos 5 minutos, nuestro amigo Spike salió solo para ir al baño, ya había salido e iba de regreso al cuarto dónde estaban sus amigos, pero alguien lo agarro por atrás y lo llevo a un cuarto y era Rarity para ser más preciso.

-hola Spike-dijo Rarity

-hola Rarity porque me jalaste de esa forma-dijo Spike nervioso

-porque es hora de diversión-dijo Rarity

-10 minutos de diversión después sale Rarity acomodándose su traje de baño seguido de Spike con su pantaloneta de baño. (ME DIO FLOJERA ESCRIBIRLO PERO MAS ADELANTE PROMETO QUE CAMBIARA UN POCO Y SI HARE LEMON)

Ya todos estaban divirtiéndose en la palaya bueno casi Twilight estaba leyendo un libro ya que con el regreso a clases debía mantener su mente preparada, Applejack estaba con Dashie jugando voleibol contra Trixie y Pinkie, Sunset y Symphony se les unieron también en equipo de tres contra tres, Shy solo estaba viendo a todos desde la orilla, y los chicos ahí haciendo tonterías, y Rarity bronceándose aprovechando el sol.

-oigan lso retos chicos-dijo Cheese

-a que nos retas-dijo Spike

-a que ninguno se atreve a saltar desde ese risco-dijo Cheese señalando un risco el cual era de aproximadamente 10 metros de alto.

-estas loco no-dijo Soarin

-o vamos son gallinas o no-dijo Cheese

-nadie me dice así ya veras quien tiene miedo-dijo Flash corriendo a la parte alta

Mientras las chicas seguían con sus cosas, hasta que Sunset se percato de lo que ocurría con los chicos y llamo al resto para ver que locura hacían.

-muy bien quien salta primero-dijo Soarin nervioso.

-pues voy yo adiós-dijo Cheese saltando y cayendo directo al agua

-wow eso fue divertido quiero intentarlo-dijo Pinkie corriendo para hacer el salto y cabal lo hizo.

-bien quien va-dijo Soarin

-yo voy-dijo Spike saltando y cayendo de panzazo, el cual le dolió pero lo logro al final.

-eso es-dijo Spike saliendo del agua-auch me dolió-

-Bien solo quedamos nosotros-dijo Soarin quien al ver su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba solo, Flash y Bic Mach ya habían saltado-ok soy el ultimo-

-vamos Soarin hazlo-dijo Symphony

-tengo miedo-pensó Soarin-debo hacerlo mi novia me mira-y sin pensarlo salto pero, en el trayecto cayó mal y se lastimo la cara en el proceso.

-si lo hizo-dijo Dash

-algo está mal-dijo AJ

-si porque no ha salido-dijo Pinkie

-vamos ayudarlo-dijo Cheese

-Sip-dijo Bic Mach

Así el grupo fue dónde cayo Soarin quien estaba desmayado debido a que cayó de cara al agua, y casi se ahoga de no ser porque lo sacaron a tiempo, Symphony comienza por apretar su pecho, pero nada y no escucha que respire, así que le da respiración boca a boca y al hacerlo Soarin escupe agua.

-que paso-preguntó Soarin

-no me asuste así-dijo Symphony abrazándolo casi al borde del llanto

-te ahogaste y casi te mueres-dijo Flash

-perdón Soarin fue mi culpa-dijo Cheese

-no hay problema pero no hagamos eso otra vez-dijo Soarin

El resto del día lo pasaron divirtiéndose, hasta que cayó la tarde y todos entraron a la casa una vez ahí todos fueron a cambiarse, Rarity propuso ver una película y todos accedieron.

-muy bien cual vemos-preguntó la modista

-una de meido-dijo Dash

-no por favor-dijo Shy

-yo si-dijo AJ

-que tal el conjuro es muy buena-dijo Soarin

-si-dijeron todos

Colocaron la película en el reproductor DVD en la tele de la sal se sentaron en los dos sillones que habían y comenzaron a verla, a media película Shy estaba abrazando a Bic Mach, Symphony igual Rarity en las misma situación y Sunset ni digamos, Rainbow estaba también asustada, pero fingía no estarlo, AJ igual, pero también fingía, Twilight y Trixie estaban también abrazadas por el miedo, y Pinkie y Cheese casi que ni coco de atención por pensar en otras cosas.

La película terminó y Pinkie encendió las luces lo cual provocó, que las demas chicas saltaran del miedo, mientras Soarin se reía por lo ocurrido y Bic Mach y Flash les daban una mirada asesina.

-ok eso fue muy terrorífico-dijo Spike

-SIP-dijo Bic Mach

-bueno vamos a dormir mejor-dijo Rarity aun con el pelo en punta (mentira XD)

Así todos fueron a dormir con sus respectivas parejas para esperar otro día de diversión sin parar.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO SI CORTO PERO EL SIGUIENTE SERA LARGO**

**AHORA TRIVIA**

**QUIEN QUIERE QUE TENGA LEMON EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO**

**LES GUSTARÍA UNA BROMA MUY PERVERTIDA**

**Y SOARIN DEJARA DE SER GALLINA**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	19. Chapter 19

**BUENO AQUÍ CONTINUA LA HISTORIA NO TENGO MÁS QUE DECIR EXCEPTO DISFRÚTENLO Y AVISO HARBA ESPECIAL DE DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 18 vacaciones divertidas parte 2

Pasaron dos días luego de la película de terror y todos aceptaron no volver a ver ninguna.

En la piscina que estaba en la casa de Rarity todos se divertían, pinkie y cheese como siempre eran el alma de la fiesta.

Rarity por su parte solo disfrutan del sol, Applejack y dashie jungado en el agua junto a Soarin, su hermana, Sunset y Flash.

Twilight por su parte leí sus libros para cuando regrese a clases este preparada, trixie se sentía muy mal debido a que su novia casi no le ponía ya atención.

Fluttershy por su parte estaba con el resto disfrutando, pero estaba algo triste, ya que Bic Mach tuvo que regresar a la granja debido a un problema de la abuela smith con plagas.

-Oigan chicas que tal si hacemos una parrillada-dijo Soarin.

-Suena bien- dijo Rarity

-Bien vamos a darle- dijo Rainbow

-Twilight podrían tú y Fluttershy traer el carbón del sótano-dijo Rarity

-Claro vamos Fluttershy-dijo Twilight

-Si-

Así las dos chicas fueron al sótano la tímida estaría asustada, de no ser porque su amiga la acompañaba.

-bien ya lo encontré Fluttershy me ayudas-dijo Twilight

-claro-dijo Shy

Pero por obra del destino, Fluttershy se tropezó y cayó encima de Twilight provocando que se dieran un beso accidental el cual las sorprendió a ambas, pero en vez de separarse solo se dejaron llevar, sintiendo como sus corazones latían rápido y entrelazaban sus lenguas pero se separaron por la falta de aire, al separar se levantaron y mejor hicieron como que no paso nada.

Luego de ello todos ya estaban armando la parrilla, durante el trabajo todo iba con normalidad, excepto porque Twilight y fluttershy al cruzar miradas solo las desviaban.

Trixie se percataba de ello y sentía celos de la chica tímida sin razón alguna.

A sin el tiempo de su descanso siguió hasta que era el penúltimo día las chicas decidieron ir a un lugar a jugar guerras de pintura.

Trixie durante el tiempo que paso, sintió que Twilight se alejaba mucho pero, se aseguraría de averiguarlo.

-Muy bien chicas todos ya esta hecho y listo para el juego diviértanse-dijo Rarity.

-No jugarás-preguntó Twilight.

-No quiero arruinar mi cabello-

Así todos se dividieron en diferentes grupos quedando así pinkie y Chesse junto a symphony, spike, Flash, y Soarin, Sunset junto a Trixie, Twilight y Fluttershy y Rainbow y Applejack pro su lado.

Ya todos estaban separados y listos.

-Que tranquilo esta-dijo Sunset

-Si-dijo Twilight

-No pasara nada-dijo Trixie

-Yo tengo miedo-dijo Shy

-Tranquila sin estamos juntas nada pasara-dijo Twilight a su amiga.

Trixie solo las miro celosa y Sunset se dio cuenta, de ello y de como últimamente Twilight pasaba tiempo con shy y evitaba a trixie.

-Trixie estas bien-preguntó Sunset

-Si lo estoy-dijo la peli plateado secamente.

Mientras con el grupo de cheese todo era tranquilo.

-Miren ahí están flash y los demás-dijo Pinkie.

-Vamos a emboscarlos-dijo Symphony

-a quien iban a emboscar-dijo Spike apuntándoles con su arma al grupo.

-cayeron en la trampa-dijo Flash

-si pero no creo dispararle a mi novia lo siento-dijo Soarin

-enserio-dijo Spike

-que me imagino que tú no le lanzarías a tu novia-

-a sí-

-sí-

-ya verás-dijo Spike disparándole a Soarin como loco

-se volvió loco ahora estoy solo-dijo Flash molesto pero no le duro mucho ya que los demas le dispararon.

Luego de que los chicos quedaron fuera, excepto Cheese por estar con Pinkie y Symphony avanzaron.

-donde estarán Twilight y las demas-preguntó Cheese

-quien sabe-dijo Pinkie

-atentos podríamos caer en una trampa-dijo la hermana de Rainbow

Mientras con Rainbow y Applejack se podría decir que estaban, más atentas la una de la otra que en jugar, ya que después de separarse avanzaron pro un rato y se detuvieron a descansar.

-oye Dashie me he dado cuenta de algo-dijo AJ

-que es-dijo RD

-últimamente Twilight está muy apegada a Fluttershy será posible que esas dos se hayan enamorado-

-eso sería una locura Applejack Twilight esta con Trixie-

-si pero últimamente ya ni siquiera pasan tiempo juntas, que pasara es lo que más me preguntó-

-si eso sería lago locura Twilight con dos novias-

-si-

-bueno veamos quienes quedan vamos a ganar-

-te sigo sugar cube-

Mientras con el grupo de Twilight todo era un ambiente silencioso hasta que Trixie tuvo una idea.

-que tal si nos separamos en parejas así no nos atraparan a todas-dijo Trixie

-me parece un buen plan Trixie-dijo Twilight

-muy bien Sparkle tu conmigo Sunset tu vas con Fluttershy-dijo la peli palteado

Luego de separar Trixie queira emplar su plan en acción antes de que sea tarde.

-te pasa algo Fluttershy últimamente estas muy unida a Twilight dijo Sunset

-es que es una gran amiga y sin Bic Mach aquí me siento muy solitaria-dijo Shy

-tranquila recuerda que todas somos amigas-

-si lo sé-

-Trixie estás bien-preguntó-Twilight

-si porque no lo estaría-

-es que te he visto actuar raro-

-en que sentido-

-pues te visto muy decaída, aislada y…-pero no pudo terminara ya que Trixie la beso de sorpresa y sin verlo venir Trixie bajo su mano derecha, por debajo de su falda y comenzó a frotar su parte intima, mientras que con su otra mano tocaba uno de los pechos de Twilight quien al sentir eso trato de zafarse ya que Trixie estaba siendo muy ruda en ese momento.

-Trixie…detente…ya-dijo Twilight separándose del beso y alejando a Trixie

-porque porque me alejas-dijo Trixie

-estas siendo muy agresiva-

-porque porque me dejas Twilight-

-de que hablas-

-no finjas se que ahora, Fluttershy es tu novia-

-que no yo solo la animo porque sin Bic Mach aquí está muy sola-

-eso no es cierto lo haces porque la amas-

-Trixie detente-

-no esto se acaba aquí y ahora te forzare a hacerlo anquen sea por la fuerza-dijo Trixie tirándose encima de Twilight y comenzando a besarla sin darle oportunidad a Twilight de escapar.

Mientras con el grupo de Pinkie todo era tranquilo hasta que vieron a Rainbow y Applejack.

-vamos a emboscarlas-dijo Pinkie caminando, pero sin verlo venir cayó en una trampa la cual la colgó del árbol

-cayeron-dijo Dash apareciendo pro atrás junto a Applejack quienes dispararon dejando a Cheese y Symphony manchados de pintura y a Pinkie.

-buen jugada Dash-dijo Pinkie colgada

-si lo admito me sorprendieron-dijo Cheese

-cuando voy a ganarte hermanita-dijo Symphony

-cuando sea tan cool como-yo-dijo RD

-bueno ya nos vamos debemos buscar a Twilight y las demas-dijo AJ

-hey esperen quien me ayuda a bajar-dijo Pinkie

-yo lo hago-dijo Cheese

De regreso con Twilight y Trixie, la peli plateada ya estaba besando los pechos de Twilight quien estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas ya que Trixie tenía una cuerda que llevaba consigo y la dejo sin poder moverse (no pegunten como XD)

-Trixie…para…ya…por favor-dijo Twilight entre cortado

-no Sparkle me debes cariño pro estar con esa zorra de Fluttershy-dijo Trixie iracunda

Pero sin darse cuenta eran observadas por Sunset y Fluttershy quien al oír eso se sintió muy triste, pero Sunset pro otro lado estaba muy sorprendida y confundida.

-a Fluttershy lo que dijo Trixie es cierto-preguntó Sunset

-no yo no amo a Twilight ella está loca-dijo Shy tristemente

-tranquila ya debemos detenerla antes de que le haga daño-

-pero si somos del mismo equipó-

-ya no Fluttershy ya no-

Así Sunset salió de su escondite y le disparo a Trixie pero el disparo era de advertencia.

-que quiere Sunset Shimer no te metas-dijo Trixie

-estas loca la estas lastimando-dijo Sunset

-esto pasa cuando me roban a mi novia-dijo Trixie respondiendo al fuego, así se desencadeno un tiroteo por parte de las dos mientras Fluttershy ayudaba a Twilight a levantarse y la desamarro de sus ataduras.

-estas bien Twilight-preguntó Shy

-si estoy bien vamos ya-dijo Twilight

Mientras con Trixie y Sunset la pelea termino Con Trixie toda llena de pintura y Sunset sin un toque.

-esto no cambia nada apártate voy con Twilight-dijo Trixie

-no estas loca o se te zafo un tronillo ella te ama lo que pasa es que Shy es su amiga, y la que mejor se lleva con ella por eso estaba con ella para darle animo y apoyo moral-dijo Sunset

En ese momento Trixie se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar amargamente sintiéndose la pero persona del mundo, acto seguido se dispuso a irse

-Trixie a dónde vas-preguntó Sunset

-a casa de Twilight a empacar me largo de aquí, ella me odia ahora-dijo Trixie sollozando

-no eso no es verdad solo te dejaste llevar por los celos-

-tú crees que me perdone-

-si pero para logarlo tendremos que pensar en algo-

-y que podría hacer-

-ya lo veremos-

De regreso con los demas el solo quedaban RD, AJ, Shy y Twilight ya que Sunset se mancho de pintura y quedo fuera del juego al abrazar a Trixie para calmarla.

-bien solo tu y yo Fluttershy hagámoslo-dijo Twilight

-si vamos-dijo Shy tímidamente

Así las dos chicas vieron la bandera que debían encontrar y avanzaron hasta ella pero de sorpresa aparecieron RD y AJ disparando.

-las tenemos-dijo RD

-si no hay escape-dijo AJ

Así se desencadeno otro tiroteo (digo mucho eso no XD) que termino rápido ya que RD y AJ se quedaron sin municiones y Twilight y Shy las acabaron.

-ganamos-dijo Twilight

-no aun falta uno-dijo Shy apuntando

-si nosotras-dijo Twilight lista para disparar, pero sorpresa ninguna tenía ya disparos

-entonces quien gano-dijo Twilight en eso recibió un bolita de pintura en su cara por cortesía de Shy quien la guardo.

-pues yo gane si-dijo Fluttershy victoriando al estilo Pinkie pie casi.

Luego de una tarde manchada, todos fueron a la casa de playa de Rarity y empacaron ya que mañana se iban de regreso a Canterlot High, Shy se disculpo con Trixie y Trixie también y ambas volvieron a ser amigas, anquen Shy no quería aceptarlo tal vez una parte de ella si amaba a Twilight peor como lo aceptaría su novio si se lo dijera.

**Y AQUÍ TERMINA SORRY PRO LA TARDANZA PERO YA COMENCÉ LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ME QUITARA TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO NO TEMAN PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CUANDO PUEDA TAL VEZ A LA QUINCENA O FIN DE MES PERO NO DEJARE MIS FICS Y SI HABRÁ UN ESPECIAL DE DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN PERO PROBABLEMENTE LO PONGA ANTES O DESPUÉS DEL DÍA **

**AHORA TRIVIA**

**-SHY ACEPTARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR TWILIGHT**

**TRIXIE DEJARE DE SER CELOSA**

**BIC MACH SERA CORTADO**

**DEJEN SUS RESPUESTAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y CUÍDENSE**


	20. Chapter 20

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL ESPECIAL DE SAN VALENTÍN Y ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPÍTULO SE LO DEDICO A PEGASISTER QUIEN ESPERO SE RECUPERE PRONTO.**

**Y TAMBIÉN A MI NOVIA QUIEN HA PASADO POR MUCHO AHORITA, PERO ESO NO ME IMPORTA ELLA ESTA TRAUMADA Y MUY ASUSTAD, PERO YO LA AMOR CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y NO DEJARE DE HACERLO, YO LA AMO MUCHO ASÍ QUE SI ELLA LEE ESTO QUIERO QUE SEPA QUE LA AMO Y NUNCA DEJARE DE HACERLO HASTA QUE ME MUERA SEGUIRÉ ASÍ.**

**COMENCEMOS**

Capitulo 20 decisiones de amor y peleas

Ya era todo normal para las chicas que habían regresado ya a canterlot high, aunque claro Fluttershy quien no se sacaba de la cabeza la idea de decirle a Twilight que la amaba.

Por otra parte Rarity estaba también pensativa debido que aunque amaba a Spike el era aun muy joven y debía debatirse si dejarlo o no.

Ya era miércoles en la semana que regresaron, las chicas estaban reunidas a la hora del almuerzo pero Pinkie fue la que dio la primera charla.

-Chicas saben que día es el viernes-dijo pinkie

-No Pinkie-dijo AJ

-El día de San Valentín-dijo la peli rosa sacando globos de la nada

-o por dios olvide ese día-dijo Rarity

-y que no es que me ponga a hacer cosas cursis-dijo Rainbow

-si claro Dash si tu eres diferente conmigo-dijo AJ pícaramente provocando que Dash se sonrojara

-y que hacemos ese día-dijo Rarity

-pues yo creo que cada quien haga algo especial, y luego lo contamos y la que tenga la mejor historia gana la apuesta y la peor hará la tarea de las demas por una semana-dijo Pinkie

-muy bien es una apuesta-dijo Twilight

-si yo también participare y espero ganar-dijo Shy tímidamente

Así las clases finalizaron y todas volvieron a sus hogares a planear el día de mañana, aunque aclaro los demas también tenían sus ideas.

Ya era sábado en la mañana del día del amor y en casa de Twilight nuestra buena amiga despertó, pero se percato que su novia Trixie no estaba a su lado se sorprendió de encontrar un charola con el desayuno unos waffles en forma de corazón con jalea de fresa, un café, una rosa en un florero y una nota.

-que será-dijo Twilight

-Twilight si lees esto esta es parte de su sorpresa de este día el resto lo tendrás que esperar esta noche que será muy divertida disfruta tu desayuno con cariño Trixie-

**MIENTRAS EN CASA DE PINKIE**

La chica fiestera estaba esperando a Cheese, cuando el chico llego a su puerta la fiestera loca la abrió de sorpresa.

-hola Cheese-dijo Pinkie

-hola Pinkie diem que harás hoy-

-pues esperaba a que tú me invitaras-

-pues quiere sir al cien y luego al parque para pasar el día juntos-

-por que no desayunamos juntos vamos-dijo Pinkie metiendo a Cheese a su casa

**CASA DE FLUTTERSHY**

Nuestra chica amable ya estaba vestida y lista para ir donde Bic Mach, pero para decirle uno la verdad y dos romper con el aunque lo quiso evitar era verdad si sentía algo por Twilight y trataría de captar su atención aunque tenga que evitar la muerte misa (ose Trixie XD).

**CASA DE RAINBOW**

Nuestra atleta número uno esperaba a AJ ya que aun tenía una apuesta pendiente que quería cobrar, pero lo haría hasta la noche durante el día quería pasear con ella, hasta que por fin llego la chica vaquera y toco la puerta

-hola AJ-dijo Dash quien al abrir la puerta se quedó hipnotizada ya que Applejack se puso unos shorts muy cortos, una blusa con tirantes muy ajustada mostrando que no llevaba sostén y como siempre su confiable sombrero.

-Dashie hola estas ahí-dijo AJ

-o lo siento me distraje-

-si te me quedaste viendo no-dijo la vaquera pícaramente

-mejor nos vamos-dijo Rainbow jalando de la mano a su novia

**CASA DE RARITY**

Nuestra modista estaba buscando su ropa cuidadosamente para lograr ganar la apuesta y tener un día con su Spiki wiki, aunque por dentro se negaba a dejarlo su corazón le decía que debía hacerlo.

**CASA DE SUNSET**

Nuestra amiga ya estaba planeando una salida perfecta con Flash por suerte Rarity le prestó un vestido para la ocasión

De regreso con Shy nuestra chica caminaba hasta que por fin llego a casa de los apples, una vez ahí fue a buscar a su novio lo cual no fue difícil ya que él estaba cosechando manzanas.

-hola Bic mach-dijo Shy

-hola Fluttershy que te trae por aquí´-dijo Bic Mach

-tengo algo que decirte-

-si es sorbe lo que paso con Trixie ya me lo dijo mi hermana-

-entonces sabes que ella casi me mata no-

-si peor te perdono y eso está bien sino la hubiera golpeado-

-si bueno también tenía, algo más que decirte pero te enojaras conmigo-

-y eso sería-

-que amo a alguien más-

-eso es cierto-

-si-

El silencio se hizo presente por un rato hasta que Shy se fue corriendo sin verle la cara a Bic Mach quien bajo la mirada muy triste, pero luego de un momento reacciono y fue corriendo tras de ella pero la perdió de vista.

Mientras Twilight estaba en el parque ya que Trixie llegaría hasta la noche así que fue ahí para leer un poco, pero a lo lejos vio a alguien corriendo y llorando era Fluttershy, así que fue a ver que pasaba la encontró sentada contra un árbol y llorando amargamente.

-Fluttershy que te paso-peguntó Twilight

-rompí con Bic Mach-

-que pero porque-

-me enamore o mejor dicho me gusta otra persona-

-ya veo pero quien-

-no creo que quieras saberlo-

Hubo un silenció muy incomodo hasta que Twilight dijo algo que tal vez cambiaria todo

-soy yo verdad-dijo la chica lavanda seriamente

Shy se asusto al oír eso quiso salir de ahí se levantó y se preparo para correr, pero Twilight la tomo del brazo evitando que escapara

-Fluttershy te pregunte responde-

-no Twilight no puedo-

-pro favor responde-

Pero pro obra del mal destino Twilight jalo a Shy y provoco que ambas cayeran al suelo y volvieran a besarse pro accidente, luego de ello se separaron rápido y Twilight fue quien salió corriendo mientras Shy no daba crédito de lo ocurrido.

Mientras Rarity y Spike estaban en el cine viendo una película que quería ver la modista de enamorados, Spike no les gustaba mucho pero si su novia era feliz el también.

-te gusta la película cariño-dijo Rarity

-si aunque al principio no quería verla me gusta-dijo Spike

-que bien y aun falta algo para la noche-

-me dirías que es-

-es sorpresa-

Con Rainbow y Applejack las dos estaban en las canchas de fútbol jugando una contra la otra, mientras el árbitro era Scootalo acompañada de sus amigas como las espectadoras

-wow van muy parejas-dijo Applebloom

-si creo que podría ganar cualquiera-dijo Sweetie belle

-el marcador e quien anote el siguiente gana-dijo Scootalo

-yo ganare-dijo AJ

-si claro ya ríndete amiga yo te ganare-dijo RD

Así Scootalo saco el balón al campo y RD corrió por él, pero AJ la intercepto y tomo control del mismo y corrió contra la portería de su novia, pero RD corrió lo más rápido que pudo y le quito el balón haciendo una jugada ejemplar.

RD corrió hacia la portería de AJ, pero sin que lo viera venir su novia logro alcanzarla y comenzó a pelear por el balón cada una no cedía ni un momento, hasta que al final sonó el silbato y termino el partido empate pero al menos fue divertido.

-fue empate-dijo Scootalo

-si eso fue impresionante-dijo Applebloom

-si son muy buenas-dijo Sweetie belle

-si bueno hermanita regresa a casa me quedare con Dashie esta noche-dijo Applejack

-ok hermana cuídate-dijo Applebloom saliendo de la cancha con sus amigas

-y ahora que-preguntó Applejack

-creo que lo mejor es ir a bañarnos y cambiarnos-dijo Rainbow

-ok-

De regreso con Twilight y Shy las dos se habían ido pero sin que se dieran cuenta Bic Mach había visto lo ocurrido y sentía una gran ira, así que decidió ir a casa de Twilight y poner las cosas en orden.

Con Sunset y Flash era un momento especial ya que flash la llevo al cien igual que Spike y Rarity y luego irán la parque y finalmente una cena en un restaurante.

-dime la estas pasando bien-preguntó Flash

-si ha sido un día muy lindo ya espero que sea mejor-dijo Sunset abrazándolo y él se lo correspondió

Pero la feliz pareja se vio interrumpida al ver como Bic Mach corría como loco hacia una dirección la cual era la casa de Twilight.

-que le pasa al grandote -preguntó Flash

-no creo que algo bueno sigámoslo-dijo Sunset

Mientras Pinkie y Cheese estaban ya de salida y de pura casualidad se toparon con Rarity y Spike

-hola chicos que tal-dijo Pinkie

-bien querida gracia por preguntar-dijo Rarity

-que bueno que la estén pasando bien-dijo Cheese

-si es muy bueno este día-dijo Spike

E igualmente todos vieron como Bic Mach correr como locomotora sin control

-y a este que mosco le pico-dijo Cheese

-no lo sé pero sigámoslo-dijo Pinkie saltando rápidamente seguido de su novio

-tú que opinas Rarity-pregunto Spike

-si es algo malo hay que ir y ayudar vamos-dijo Rarity

-si andando-

Igualmente AJ Y RD estaban en la escuela por suerte les dejaron usar la duchas ahí para poder estar limpias, pero igual vieron al hermanó mayor de Applejack pasara por ahí.

-ese no era tu hermano-dijo RD

-si algo no me agrada vamos-dijo AJ

-si andando-

Así todos seguían al grandote correr como auto de carreras a o que era la casa de Twilight donde estaba nuestra amiga sentada en el sillón mientras tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de analizar la situación de lo ocurrido este día.

Afuera Bic Mach ya había llegado, pero de sorpresa ahí estaban Soarin y Symphony caminando

-hola Bic Mach como estas compadre-dijo Soarin

-no estorbes-dijo Bic Mach empujándolo y votándolo

-oye cuál es tu problema-dijo Symphony

-no te metas-dijo Bic Mach aparatando a la novia de Soarin bruscamente, esto provoco que Soarin se enojara y golpeara a Bic Mach en la cara.

-pídele disculpas a mi novia-

-nop-

Así se desencadeno una pelea entre lso dos donde se daban con todo pero Bic mach llevaba las de ganar por tener más fuerza, a lo lejos el resto llegó pero vieron la pelea y sabían que debían intervenir antes de que Soarin terminara muerto.

-Bic Mach ya deja en paz a Soarin y compórtate-dijo AJ

Bic Mach hizo caso y soltó a Soarin

-que te pasa estás loco-dijo Flash

-ustedes no se metan este asunto es entre yo y Twilight-dijo el grandote

-pues discúlpanos querido, pero si te metes con ella es con todas-dijo Rarity-esperen donde esta Fluttershy-

-chicas-grito Shy desde lejos llegando donde estaban-lo siento vi hace unas…cuadras a Bic Mach y supe que algo malo pasaba-

-tranquila sugar cube corriste mucho-dijo AJ

-si-

-si ya dejaron el drama me tengo que encargar de ella-dijo Bic Mach

-lo siento Bic pero nadie se acerca a Twilight a menso que sea un amigo y viéndote estas loco-dijo RD

-no se metan-dijo Bic Mach iracundo

Así entre todos sujetaron a Bic Mach tratando de detenerlo hasta Applejack uso una cuerda que llevaba guardada y lo amaro pero era muy fuerte para todos.

Twilight escucho un relajo afuera de su casa y al ver por la ventana estaban todos sus amigos tratando de detener a Bic Mach.

-ahí no esto es malo-dijo Twilight

A lo lejos Trixie ya llegaba a la casa de su novia pero vio lo que pasaba así que se dispuso a ayudar, pero lo que recibió fue un codazo de Bic Mach en la cara.

-TRIXIE-grito Twilight y salió rápido para ir ayudarla, la pelea se detuvo y todos trataban de ayudar a Trixie, pero Bic Mach al ver lo que hizo mejor se dispuso a irse sin dar explicación.

Pasaron 2 horas y Trixie despertó en su cuarto con una venda en la cabeza

-ahí que golpe me di que paso-preguntó Trixie

-Trixie que bueno despertaste-dijo Twilight

-Twilight que paso-

-pues recibiste un golpe pro accidente y te desmayaste-

-si creo que fue muy duro-

-si-

El resto estaban en la sal esperando preocupados por su amiga.

-pobre Trixie Bic Mach se paso esta vez-dijo Flash

-si lástima este día iva a ser tan especial y término siendo un desastre-dijo Rarity

-si pero al menso la pasamos bien no-dijo RD

-si aunque hubiera terminado mejor fue muy lindo el día-dijo AJ

-eso es cierto-dijo Pinkie

-entonces que hacemos-dijo Cheese

-que tal una fiesta-dijo Twilight bajando con su novia

-pues no se que opinan-dijo Sunset

-mejor una cena para todos por nuestra amistad-dijo Rarity

Todos aceptaron hasta Fluttershy y así todos fueron juntos al restaurante que ya había planeado Flash para Sunsent, luego de la cena todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas.

En casa de Fluttershy ella estaba un tanto preocupada por lo ocurrido, pero dentro de su corazón sabía que era lo correcto tal vez si logra conquistar a Trixie ella y Twilight podrían ser más que amigas.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO SE NO HAY LEMON PERO ES MEJOR ASÍ NO VOY A ESTAR HACIENDO LEMON TODOS LOS DÍAS**

**AHORA UNA TRIVIA**

**QUE APSARA CON BIC MACH SE VENGARA**

**PODRÁ SHY DESMOSTARA SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR TWILIGHT**

**TWILIGHT DEJARA A TRIXIE**

**DEJEN RESPUESTAS EN LSO REVIEWS Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE DÍA TAN ESPECIAL **

**FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN**


End file.
